Recipe of Love
by chococrepes
Summary: Take two students and put them in one high school. Add a cup full of arguments and a tablespoon of pure craziness. Throw in a love triangle and a pinch of luck. Mix it all together and what do you get? Roxas x Naminé
1. Recipe for bad luck

Recipe of Love

Summary: Take two students and put them in one high school. Add a cup full of arguments and a tablespoon of pure craziness. Throw in a love triangle and a pinch of luck. Mix it all together and what do you get?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: Yeah, another ficcie. I shouldn't start a new one, since I already have two up. But I had this idea and I just had to get it up. So here it is. Tell me whether I should keep it or not. Enjoy! Also, this story is dedicated to Emily and darkpriestesskikyo. You guys are the best!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 1

Recipe for bad luck: take the first day of school and put it in a bowl and stir. While stirring, add in Naminé and Roxas. Keep stirring until soft. Pour it all into a cookie tray and bake at 350 F. for 10 minutes or until Naminé and Roxas are stuck together for the rest of the school year.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ding!

A small alarm could be heard coming from the oven. A blonde, hair girl, came into the kitchen and pulled out a tray of fresh, baked cookies.

"Ah, these look perfect!" said Naminé examining the tray of cookies. "I'll just let them cool for a bit." She placed them on the counter, while her eyes strayed over to the clock.

"Ah, it's almost time for school! No time for cooling." She scooped the cookies into a container, grabbed her bag, and ran out the door.

Naminé's destination was to her high school, Kurosaki High. She walked past the school gates and met up with a red head.

"About time you got here." said the red head.

"Sorry, Kairi. I was busy finishing my cookies." She held up the container.

"Naminé, I can already tell who those are for." The two girls walked over to their lockers to put their stuff away.

"Naminé, what I don't understand is why you like Sora so much. I mean he's not that good looking and he's not well known throughout the whole school."

"You're just jealous." Naminé teased. "I like Sora for who he is. He's nice and sweet. Sora is-"

"Sora is?" Naminé and Kairi turned around to see a guy with brown hair pointing in every direction.

"S-Sora!" Naminé instantly dropped her books.

"Jeez, you're clumsy!" the girls looked behind Sora to see a guy with blonde hair, that was also pointing in every direction.

"Roxas!" Naminé hissed.

"Sorry, Naminé. Didn't mean to scare you." Sora bent down to pick up her books.

"No, it was my fault." She bent down to pick up her books too.

"Sora, she's a big girl. You don't need to help pick up her books."

"You know, Roxas, it wouldn't hurt to help." Said Sora.

"Like I'd let him." Naminé thought. "Anything of mine that he touches is going into my fireplace." Naminé got her books from Sora and got up.

"So who do you girls have for homeroom?" asked Sora. "I have Mr. Takashi."

"Me too." said Kairi. Naminé pouted when she looked at her schedule. She didn't have homeroom with Sora.

"I have Ms. Hanabi." Naminé said dryly.

"Really, cool." Said Sora. "So does Roxas."

"Just great." Said both blondes at the same time. They gave each other a glare.

"Come on, Sora. Let's go. This is really boring." Said Roxas.

"Okay. See ya girls later." Naminé and Kairi watched the guys left. When they were out of sight Naminé began banging her head on her locker.

"You're gonna give yourself a concussion."

"A whole year, Kairi. A whole year of seeing Roxas practically every morning."

"I don't get it. You like Sora, but you hate his cousin. I mean, he can't be that bad."

"Are you kidding me! I've known those two since we they were in diapers. Sora's always been so nice to me, but Roxas is pure evil. And they always hang out together, so I can never be alone with Sora."

"I doubt you could handle it." Naminé glared at her friend. "Sorry. But, maybe you're overreacting? I mean, besides making fun of you, I've never seen Roxas doing something mean to you."

"That's because he's evil, but clever. He always does something when no one's watching. Here are some examples. Remember I had that major bug phobia when we were little?" Kairi nodded. "One day, Sora and Roxas wanted to go on a bug hunt and I came along. I got really scared, but Sora showed me nice bugs. Like butterflies and ladybugs. Roxas showed me a praying mantis and dozens of spiders. Oh, and I will never forget Easter! I was sick, so I couldn't go on the egg hunt. Sora and Roxas came over after though. Sora gave me some of his bunny peeps. Roxas gave me his half-eaten, already melting, chocolate bunny! But nothing can be worse then Valentine's Day in fourth grade."

"What happened on Valentine's Day?"

"So after everyone gave out their valentines, I went to go check my bag. It was empty except for one card. I thought maybe it was from Sora, since he always gave everybody one. But no, it was from Roxas."

"Isn't that good?" Kairi looked confused.

"No, turns out he emptied my Valentine's bag into the trash. And his card was just plain mean."

"What did it say?"

"Roses are red, violets are blue, poo is smelly, just like you!"

"Are you serious! That's so funny!" Kairi burst into laughter.

"It's not funny. It really hurt my feelings."

"I'm sorry. Well, maybe this year he'll leave you alone."

"Doubt it. With him around all the time, I'll never tell Sora I like him."

"Come on, let's just get to class."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The two cousins were walking around the hallways of the school.

"I don't see why you're always mean to Naminé, Roxas. Maybe you like her?"

"Ehh. I could care less. And I don't like her!"

"You're always saying that. But you and I both know it's not true. Remember in fourth grade? You threw away all her valentine's, except yours. That tells me you totally like her."

"Stupid, don't you remember what I wrote?"

"You said she smelled like poo. You probably just didn't want to admit to her yet."

"I do not like Naminé! Besides, you know she likes you."

"Whatever. We're just friends. When will little Roxas grow up?" Sora began pinching Roxas's cheeks. Roxas pushed him away.

"Back off. You're the one who should grow up. Let's just get to class."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naminé headed to her first class. Surprisingly, cooking class was her homeroom. She entered the huge kitchen that was supposed to be a classroom too.

Naminé absolutely loved cooking and hoped to have a profession in cooking when she grew up.

She was about to take a seat, until she saw Roxas. "I'll just wait until the bell rings." Naminé headed out, until the teacher called her.

"Excuse me. Do you mind helping that boy set up for class?" Naminé couldn't say no to a teacher.

"Sure." She mumbled. Naminé headed back in and headed over to Roxas.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We have the same homeroom, idiot." Naminé's face went red.

"I know that! I mean, what are you doing in a cooking class? Can you even use a microwave?"

"The computer class was full. I'm stuck in the only, open class."

"Figures." Naminé headed over to the other side of the room to be as far away from Roxas as she could.

When they finished setting things up for class, the bell rang. A group of students hustled in the classroom. To Roxas' surprise, there were a lot of guys in the classroom.

"Okay, welcome class. Sit where you want for now." The teacher waited for everyone to be seated. "I'm Ms. Hanabi. I'll be your homeroom teacher, and cooking class teacher. So, first I'd like to go over some rules about the equipment here. Most of this stuff here shouldn't be used without an adult with you. There's 40 of you and only one of me. You're high school students, so I think you can handle it. But to be safe, I'll be pairing you up with cooking buddies."

Naminé scanned the classroom until her eyes stopped at Roxas. "Oh, Yevon, please don't let me be paired up with him."

"Okay, class, here's the pairings."

"Anyone but Roxas! Anyone but Roxas! Anyone but Roxas!"

"Naminé and- hmm, there's a smudge on this one. Ah, here we go. Naminé and Haruhi."

"Yes!" Naminé rejoiced in her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I went to the name on the next line. Naminé, your partner is Roxas."

"No!" Naminé screamed in her head.

Roxas looked over at Naminé, who was now banging her head on the counter.

"She's gonna give herself a concussion." Thought Roxas.

"Okay, everyone, I want you to go and sit by your partners. Where you sit we'll be your seating arrangement for the year."

Naminé dragged herself over to Roxas. "A year of sitting next to Roxas. Every morning!" Naminé groaned and dropped herself on the chair next to Roxas.

"Just great. Out of 39 other students I get paired up with you." Roxas said in disgust.

"Well, I'm not exactly thrilled either!" Naminé retorted. "I have the worst luck in the world! This is no way to start the school year!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: so, how was it? Did you like? Should I keep writing? Should I stop asking questions? Lol. Tell me what you think.


	2. Recipe for detention

Recipe of Love

Summary: Take two students and put them in one high school. Add a cup full of arguments and a tablespoon of pure craziness. Throw in a love triangle and a pinch of luck. Mix it all together and what do you get?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: so, I got a lot of good reviews. I was very happy. I'll be keeping this fic up! Yay! So hope you enjoy this chap and please, review.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 2

Recipe for detention: this is a perfect recipe for lunch. Take a dozen 'stolen' cookies and put them in a bowl. Add 3 teaspoons of misdirected revenge into the bowl and mix it. Take Roxas and Naminé and put them into the center of the whole thing. Put the bowl into the fridge until the contents get cold. For extra flavor, throw in a mop or broom. Your choice.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naminé sat in homeroom for the longest hour of her life. When the bell rang, she ran as far away as she could from Roxas. Naminé continued the day with her other classes, still agonizing about having to see Roxas every morning. When the lunch bell rang, she headed over to her locker, where Kairi was waiting.

"I hate school." Said Kairi, as soon as Naminé was in earshot.

"You hate school? If anyone should hate school, it should be me! I have homeroom with the most awful person in the world and he's my cooking partner too!"

"I'm guessing it's not Sora." Naminé glared at Kairi. "Right. So are you gonna give Sora your cookies yet?"

Naminé let out a sigh. "I haven't seen Sora all day. Just his evil cousin. I'll never give him my cookies." She pulled out the cookies from her locker.

"Well, here's your chance. He's coming this way."

"He is?" Naminé's face became frantic. "What do I do? What do I do?"

"Here's an idea. Give him your cookies."

"Hey, Kairi. Hi, Naminé." Said Sora, when he made his way to the girls.

"Hey, Sora." Kairi said.

"H-hi Sora!" stuttered Naminé. Kairi pretended to cough and Naminé got the signal. She thrusted out her hands holding the cookies. "F-for you!"

"Thanks, Naminé. But, I'm cutting back on sweets."

"O-oh." was all Naminé could manage to say.

"But don't worry, these cookies won't go to waste! Hey, Roxas." The familiar blonde came to Sora's call.

"What do you want?"

"Cookies?" Sora held out the container of cookies Naminé had given him.

"Oh, thanks." Roxas took the container and took a cookie. He bit into it.

"Good, huh?" said Sora.

"Yeah. Come on lets get to lunch already." Sora waved goodbye to Naminé and Kairi and followed Roxas to the cafeteria. Naminé turned her attention to her open locker.

"Kairi, do you mind?"

"Fine, just don't knock yourself out." Kairi closed Naminé's locker door. Naminé instantly began to bang her head on it.

"Why? Why? It's not fair! He was right there. He took my cookies! But no, he's cutting back on sweets." Naminé continued the incessant banging.

"Well, they weren't wasted." Kairi tried to reason with her friend. Naminé stopped banging her head.

"Weren't wasted? Are you kidding me? Roxas took them. Of course they were wasted! He stole my cookies right under my nose! How dare he!"

"You gave Sora the cookies and Sora gave them to Roxas. There was no actual robbery of any kind."

Naminé ignored her friend. "To think, the cookies I worked so hard to make, are slowly being consumed and digested by Roxas, one by one."

"Naminé, banging your head has done permanent damage to your brain. Come on, let's just get to lunch."

Kairi miraculously managed to make Naminé stop and drag her to the cafeteria. The two girls got in line and grabbed their lunch. They headed over to nearest table.

"Naminé, just eat your food and stop glaring at Roxas."

"But look at him Kairi. He's eating them without a sense of guilt. Even though he stole my cookies!"

"He never stole them. Just eat your lunch."

"It's not fair." Naminé made a motion to bang her head on the table. Kairi quickly removed the plate of spaghetti from underneath her friend.

"Life's not fair. Just make some more cookies and give them to Sora when's he's not cutting back on sweets."

"Roxas is so gonna pay."

"Naminé, what are you going to do?" Kairi asked cautiously.

Naminé scooped her spoon into her chocolate pudding. "Just giving Roxas his just desserts." Naminé pulled the top of her spoon back down and flung it at the back of Roxas's head. "Perfect shot."

It would've been a perfect shot, had Roxas not bend down. The pudding ended up hitting the face of a certain redhead.

"Naminé, what did you do? You just hit Axel!"

"Is that bad?" Naminé quickly got her answer when the redhead started walking her way. She closed her eyes and hoped he didn't see it was her who threw the pudding. She stayed like that for some time. After a long wait, she opened one of her eyes. Axel had walked past her and over to another table. He tapped the shoulders of a guy who was laughing at what just happened.

"You think that's funny?" he asked as he wiped the pudding off of his face.

"Actually yes." Replied the guy with light, pinkish hair.

"Kairi, who's that?" Naminé whispered.

"That's Marluxia. He's not exactly on friendly terms with Axel."

"You think it's so funny! How's this for funny?" Axel took Marluxia's pudding and dumped it on his head. The guy stood there with brown goo trailing down his face.

"That is funny. But this is funnier." Marluxia took his plate and flung it at Axel. Axel dodged and it ended up hitting a blue hair guy.

"Alright who just threw that!"

"Uh-oh." said Kairi.

"What uh-oh? What's wrong?" Asked Naminé.

"He just hit Saix. He's gonna go berserk. Look what you did Naminé."

The next couple of seconds were a blur. There was an exchange of words and eventually food. Naminé and Kairi crawled from table to table, occasionally dodging a banana peel, to avoid the food fight going on.

"Naminé, you just had to go paranoid about Roxas eating your cookies."

"Well, I didn't know it was going to start this!" she screamed. Kairi had just dodged another row of applesauce.

"Okay, obviously the two of us are major targets if we stick together. I'll go this way and you go that way. We'll meet each other at the exit."

"Okay." Naminé headed off into the direction Kairi pointed to and began crawling towards the exit. That is until she felt something slimy hit her neck.

Naminé turned around and scanned the mob of kids. Her eyes searched until it landed on the person she was trying to hit in the first place.

"You!" she yelled. Naminé got up and noticed a plate of untouched food, or in this case ammo. "Looks like I'll get my revenge after all."

She grabbed a handful of mush and targeted Roxas. She pulled her arm back and flung it at him. It was a perfect bulls-eye.

"Oh yeah! How do you like me now!" she started to do a victory dance, but stopped when she realized the food flinging had stopped. Her eyes drifted over to cafeteria doors to see the principle.

"Naminé and Roxas please come to my office!" the principle demanded. "And the rest of you drop whatever's in your hand and go to class now!" the principle left and everyone hustled to get out. Naminé slowly made her way out.

When she arrived at the office, she saw Roxas was already there. The principle gestured her to sit down.

"Do you two realize what you've done?"

"Why am I here? She's the one who flung something at me." Roxas accused Naminé.

"I know that, Roxas. But I know Naminé from last year, and she's not one to do something without a purpose. Obviously, this tells me you hit her with food first."

Naminé wished badly the principle wasn't there right now, otherwise she would've been gloating in Roxas's face.

"Either way, I cannot excuse this behavior. I know there were more people involved in this food fight. But since you two and a couple of others, were the only ones holding food when I came in, you shall receive a punishment."

Naminé's momentary happiness was shot. "But-"

"There will be no buts. You two will have the honor to clean up the cafeteria. Good day." The principle escorted Naminé and Roxas back to the cafeteria. The two blondes looked at the cafeteria in disgust.

"Here, you'll need this." He handed Naminé a mop and Roxas a broom. As soon as the principle left, another fight took place. This time, between the two blondes.

"I hope you're happy. Because of you, I'm now stuck here cleaning." Naminé yelled.

"You're the one who threw the crap at me!" Roxas argued.

"Well, if you hadn't ducked the first time I was trying to throw something at you, then we wouldn't be in this predicament!"

"why the heck were you trying to throw something at me?"

"that's none of your business!"

Naminé stormed off to the other side of the room. She looked at her surroundings. The walls were covered with an array of sauces and the floor was covered with who knows what. She liked being around food, but this was too much. She took the mop in her hand and started to bang her head with it.

"Why me? It's always Roxas's fault. First, he steals my cookies, then he makes my revenge backfire, and now I'm stuck cleaning the cafeteria!" she was about to hit herself one more time, but something was stopping the mop. She opened her eyes to see Sora.

"You know, when you hit your head like that, it kills off a brain cell."

"Sora, what are you doing here?"

"It was a food fight. I couldn't help myself." Sora smiled which made Naminé blush. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I got caught throwing something at Roxas." Naminé replied.

"I see." He laughed. "I guess we should clean the cafeteria up, if we're gonna get out of here." Naminé nodded her head.  
"I don't believe this!" she thought. "I'm gonna clean the cafeteria, with Sora!"

"Hey, Sora! Stop talking and help me out over here." Sora ran over to help Roxas.

"I don't believe this!" Naminé screamed in her head. "Roxas is always interfering. Ooh! I'll get my revenge on him someday." Naminé continued to complain as she cleaned the cafeteria.


	3. Recipe for encouragement

Recipe of Love

Summary: Take two students and put them in one high school. Add a cup full of arguments and a tablespoon of pure craziness. Throw in a love triangle and a pinch of luck. Mix it all together and what do you get?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: Sorry for the wait! I'd just like to say I suck at sports. Don't have a clue about it. So I'm sorry if I mess up on this.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 3

Recipe for encouragement: take a bad dream and throw it into a frying pan. While it's cooking, chop up 1 whole soccer ball. Take the pieces and put it into the frying pan. Add in another school and Naminé one at a time. Turn the heat off when Naminé begins to cheer.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Naminé, you've been acting really weird lately."

"Oh, really?"

"What's going on? Tell me the truth!"

"The truth is, the truth is I like you!"

"What?"

"I like you! I've always liked you!"

"I-I like you too, Naminé."

"Really, Roxas?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Ahh!" Naminé shot out of her bed. The images of her nightmare popped into her head. She slapped herself on the cheeks several times.

"What a nightmare! First it starts out with me confessing to Sora, and then Sora becomes Roxas. It's bad enough I have to deal with him at school, but now he's in my dreams. Urgh, get out! Get out! Get out!" she started to shake her head vigorously. Eventually, Naminé stopped.

"Tch! It's Saturday and I have to wake up early just because of stupid Roxas. Wait. It's Saturday?" Naminé grabbed her clock. It read 9 o' clock. "Ack! I forgot to set my alarm! I'm gonna be late. Naminé jumped out of her bed and rushed to get ready.

Naminé quickly got ready and was heading towards the school for the first soccer game.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A couple days earlier…

Naminé and Kairi were at their lockers putting stuff away. Kairi noticed someone was coming their way and tapped her friend on the shoulder.

"Don't look now. Sora's coming."

"H-he is? He can't see me now. I'm having an awful hair day!" Naminé stuffed her head into her locker.

"Smooth." Said Kairi sarcastically.

"Good morning girls!" said Sora cheerfully.

"Hi." Said Kairi.

"Morning, Sora!" Naminé said from her locker, giving it an echoey sound.

"She okay?"

"She'll be fine. What do you want?"

"Oh, right. This weekend, the school's soccer team is having its very first soccer game. Roxas and I are on the team. Anyway, since it's on a weekend, not many people from the school are coming. You girls want to come and cheer us on?"

"Sorry, I-"

"We'd love too!" Naminé interrupted her friend, from her locker.

"Great, it's at 9:30!"

"At night?" asked Kairi.

"In the morning. See ya!" Sora left.

"Thanks a lot Naminé. Now I have to wake up early. On a Saturday!"

"Oh come on. It's not every day you get to see Sora in all his sweating glory."

"That's so gross! Besides, didn't you hear, Roxas is gonna be there too."

Naminé closed her locker door and started to bang her head on it. "Why? Why is Yevon so cruel to me!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naminé arrived at the school and met up with Kairi, who was half-asleep. Naminé went up to her and slapped her on the cheek.

"Come on you! Wake up! We got a team to cheer for."

"More like a guy." Kairi followed Naminé past the school gates and towards the soccer field. They were surprised to see so many people were there.

"Look, a lot of people came to support our team. That's gotta get Sora fired up! We're so gonna win this year."

"More like the other team. Look at what they're wearing." Naminé looked up to see that all the people were wearing red and black. The opposing school's colors. She scanned the crowd only to see less then a dozen people from her school.

"Gaah! Why is this a home game for our school, but the other school outnumbers us in the crowd?"

"Face it, our team sucks. We've never won the first game, or the second, or the third, sometimes the fourth, but not the fifth-"

"Okay, I get it already. Well, anyway, it's a good thing we showed up!"

Naminé and Kairi made their way across the field and headed towards the crowd sitting.

"Looks like the other school took all the seats." Said Kairi.

"Kairi, Naminé! Over here." the two girls turned their attention to Sora who was waving his arms. They ran over to him.

"Hi, Sora!" Naminé said cheerfully.

"You guys came."

"Wouldn't miss it! Right, Kairi?"

"Yeah, yeah. There's no seats up there."

"Then you can sit with the team." Sora suggested. "I'll go ask the coach if that's okay." Sora headed over to his coach.

"We get to sit with Sora!" Naminé rejoiced.

"If the coach says it's okay." Kairi corrected.

"I feel lucky today! So, of course I'm gonna sit by Sora." Naminé gloated.

"You guys are here?" the two girls turned around to see Roxas.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Naminé asked angrily.

"What do you think?" Roxas gave out a huge sigh. "And here I thought we would win today." Roxas said.

"Why you!" Kairi had to hold her friend back from ripping Roxas's head off.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Roxas asked in a nicer tone.

"Sora invited us." Kairi replied.

"Yes, so that means we can stay." Naminé said triumphantly.

"I never said you had to leave."

"Okay, stop being a smart mouth. Listen, today is big. It's the first game and our team has to win. Don't go and screw it for the team. You got that, Roxas?"

"When you become the coach, I _might_ listen to what you have to say." He walked over to the other members.

"Urgh! I hate him."

"Yes, I think we've covered that. Oh, here's Sora."

"So what did your coach say?" Naminé asked.

"He said it's fine as long as you don't disturb the team and you cheer for us."

"That won't be a problem." Naminé and Kairi sat down and watched as the team was warming up. Pretty soon, the game began.

Naminé and Kairi watched as the their team and the other school faced off.

"Wow, who knew Sora was such a good soccer player." Said Kairi as she watched him steal the ball away.

"Well, of course! Sora's great at about everything!"

"Do you even know what's going on?"

"Not a clue!"

"Figures."

The two girls continued to watch as the ball went up and down the field. While doing this, the screamed for their team until they were exhausted.

"Hey, Kairi, what's going on?" Naminé asked.

"We're behind by one point. There's not much time left. We need to score another goal if we want to tie this."

"Don't worry. With Sora on the team, we'll win for sure! Hey, why is Sora coming in?"

"I think they're switching him in for Roxas."

"We're screwed."

"So much for all that confidence." Sora went and sat by Namine and Kairi.

"Man, I'm exhausted." Sora said.

"Hey, why are you being switched out? You were great. You could've won it for us." Naminé reasoned.

"I was getting tired. Besides, Roxas is the real star of the team. He'll tie us for sure."

"Sora's right. Look at Roxas go." Naminé watched as Roxas easily stole the ball from one of the other players. She pouted, not wanting to admit he was better then Sora.

"Sora, if Roxas is the real star, how come the coach didn't start out with him?" asked Kairi.

"Roxas is good, but he's not a team player." Sora replied.

"I can believe that." Naminé said loudly. "I highly doubt, that Roxas will be able to tie us-"

"Look! Roxas just scored." Yelled Kairi. "We're tied now."

"We might actually win." Sora said excitedly. Kairi looked over at her friend.

"I stand corrected." She said bitterly.

"Oh, come on, Naminé. Roxas is good and he just tied this up for us. Can't you be a little happy? Sora is."

"Fine."

"Uh-oh."

"What's wrong, Sora?" Naminé asked.

"Looks like we get a free shot."

"Isn't that good?" asked Kairi. "He just needs to make it in and we win."

"Well, yeah. But Roxas sucks when he's under pressure."

"What pressure?" asked Naminé. Kairi slapped her forehead.

"Hello? There are tons of people out here wanting Roxas to miss the shot. Not to mention the fact that everyone on the team is gonna hate Roxas if he doesn't make the shot."

"Oh, _that_ pressure." The girls and Sora watched Roxas stand in front of the goal with the ball under his foot.

"Come on Roxas! Make it in!" shouted Kairi.

"He probably can't hear you over all the people shouting 'miss'." Said Sora.

"It's over." Naminé flopped down on her seat. She looked up at the crowd. They were all cheering against Roxas. She then noticed someone was talking into a megaphone. She looked over at Roxas.

"It's for the team, it's for the team, it's for the team." She kept saying that in her head as she went up to the person. "Excuse me, I need to borrow this." The person surprisingly handed it to Naminé. She went back down to where Sora and Kairi were.

"What's with the megaphone?" asked Kairi.

"You'll see." Naminé turned it on and screamed into it. "ROXAS YOU BETTER NOT MESS THIS UP! IF YOU MISS, I'M SO GOING TO STRANGLE YOU! YOU HEAR ME!"

"What is Naminé doing?" Sora asked Kairi.

"She's cheering for Roxas, in her own twisted way."

Naminé turned off the megaphone and looked to see what Roxas was gonna do. She saw him look at her and could've sworn she saw him mouth 'shut up' and smile at her before he kicked the ball.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"That was nice of you to cheer for Roxas like that." said Kairi.

"Not really. Someone had to go and give that idiot a wake up call."

"So, in your own way, you were being nice to Roxas and supporting him."

"Yeah, right. Like I'd ever be nice to Roxas. I did it for Sora and the rest of the team."

"_Sure. _Well, thanks to you, you snapped Roxas out of the pressure and we won!"

"Hey, you're right. That means the team was supposed to carry me on their shoulders. Not Roxas!" Kairi laughed at her friend.

"So you gonna cheer for Roxas next time?"

"If it means that our team can win, then I guess."


	4. Recipe for cooperation

Recipe of Love

Summary: Take two students and put them in one high school. Add a cup full of arguments and a tablespoon of pure craziness. Throw in a love triangle and a pinch of luck. Mix it all together and what do you get?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: Sorry for the wait, but I've been busy getting ready for school. Gonna be even busier when school actually starts. So, don't be surprised that this'll be the last update for a while. I'm sorry! Blame my school, not me! Also, at the bottom of my profile is a brand new section! This section tells ya when I'm gonna update and stuff. Check that out if you want to know when my next update will be.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 4

Recipe for cooperation: Take 1 cup of Roxas's cooking skills and a cup of Naminé's cooking skills. Put them in a blender. Press the mix button for about 5 seconds. Take the lid off the blender and add in the possibility of failing. Press the blend button for about 10-15 seconds. Pour the results into a cup and enjoy.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"You're doing it all wrong again!" Naminé complained.

"Hey, I'm trying, so shut your trap!" yelled Roxas.

"Don't tell me to shut my trap! It's your fault that we're here in the first place!"

"My fault! If you weren't such a control freak-!"

"That's enough children!" Ms. Hanabi said sternly. "Now, I'll be at the office for a bit. Can I trust you guys to stay here, without chopping each others head off?"

"There's a thought." Naminé said quietly to herself. The two blondes nodded and Ms. Hanabi left.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Earlier that day…

"Morning, Naminé."

"Morning, Kairi." Naminé let out a huge sigh.

"What's wrong?" Kairi asked as she put her stuff away.

"We start cooking today."

"What, you hate cooking or something now?"

"No. Don't you remember? Roxas is my partner. I'm so screwed."

"Maybe he can cook and you just don't know about it." Kairi said trying to reassure her friend.

"Yeah, right. Like I've said, I've known these guys for forever. Roxas can't cook to save his life."

"Naminé, you're such a pessimistic. Anyway, class is starting soon and I need to get to drama early today."

"Why is that?"

"Sora wanted to go over some lines."

"That's right, you and Sora both have homeroom together. Lucky. So, what play are you guys doing?"

"Romeo and Juliet." Kairi heard Naminé give a loud gasp and the usual sound of her head banging on the locker.

"Before you give yourself a concussion, we're not Romeo and Juliet." Naminé stopped banging her head.

"You've got to tell me these things faster! I could've knocked myself out!"

"Hasn't stopped you before." Kairi laughed and headed over to homeroom.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Naminé shouted down the hallway at her friend.

Naminé put her books away and then headed to homeroom. She went and sat down in her seat waiting for the bell to ring. Since she had nothing to do, her thoughts strayed over to cooking with Roxas. Naminé instantly began to bang her head on the counter.

Roxas walked into the classroom early also, and saw Naminé.

"She must be having a bad day if she's already banging her head." Roxas headed over to his seat next to Naminé. He tried to ignore her, but the banging made it kinda hard. Roxas took out a book from his backpack and slid it under Naminé's head when she was about to hit the counter.

"Ow! What the flip?"

"Finally." Said Roxas.

"Why'd you go and do that for. That hurts you know!"

"What, and hitting your head on the counter repetitively doesn't?"

"S-Shut up! What I do with my head is none of your business." The bell rang which quieted Naminé immediately.

The teacher came in last and made the students quiet down immediately.

"Okay class, we have a lot to do today with our first cooking project. We're gonna start out simple by making onigiri (riceballs). Naminé's eyes lit up immediately.

"This is perfect! Even Roxas can't mess up on this!" Naminé said in joy. "I won't fail cooking!"

"I'm right here you know." said Roxas.

"Okay. Now that we know what we're making, I'll show you how to do it. First take a handful of rice. Like this." She took some rice out from the rice cooker. "Next, start to shape it with your hands." She started to move and shape the clump of rice until it became a triangular shape. "I want you guys to be able to do that before we start adding stuff. Get with your partners and make 3 each."

"Alright!" Naminé said as she went up to get some rice from the teacher. "There's no way Roxas can mess this up. I mean, even first graders can do this easy. Even though it's not actual cooking, it'll still secure me an easy A." Naminé made her way back to her seat with the rice. She gave some to Roxas.

Naminé ignored Roxas and started to shape her rice into onigiri. She finished quickly and looked over at Roxas and his progress.

"What the heck is that!" Naminé pointed to the 3 clumps of rice. "You can't even make onigiri! I'm a goner."

"My onigiri look fine." Said Roxas.

"Fine? Hello, that's nowhere near what an onigiri has to look like. I mean it's just balled up rice."

"Who says riceballs have to be triangular shape?" Roxas argued.

"I do and the teacher too. Besides it's the correct way."

"Whatever."

"Don't whatever me! Fix them." Naminé waited for Roxas to move, but he didn't. "Fine! I'll just have to do all the work around here." Naminé took Roxas's rice and started to fix them.

"Hey, leave my rice alone!" he tried to take it back from her.

"No way! You're not going to be the reason why I fail this class."

"Who cares? Cooking is stupid." Roxas tried to make another grab for it.

"I care, and cooking is not stupid." Naminé flung her arm back so Roxas wouldn't take the rice from her. In the process though, she accidentally flung it backwards. Naminé slowly turned around to see Ms. Hanabi's face covered with rice.

"Naminé and Roxas. Can I see you at my desk for a moment?"

"Nice going." Roxas said as he made his way to her desk.

"Jerk." Naminé said to herself as she followed behind him.

The two blondes made their way to the corner of the room and towards the teacher's desk.

"Yes, Ms. Hanabi?" asked Naminé.

Ms. Hanabi picked off a grain of rice before speaking. "This is only our first cooking project and you and Roxas aren't doing so well. What I mean is you guys don't work to well. I've noticed."

Naminé had an idea. "Then maybe you can switch Roxas with someone else to be my partner!"

"I had that idea." Naminé's happiness level was rising. "But, everyone seems to be working together so well, I don't want to have to break that up." Naminé's happiness level dropped back to normal. "So, do you mind telling me the problem?"

"Roxas can't cook for his life!" Naminé blurted out.

"Well, maybe I'd be better if Naminé wasn't such a control freak." Roxas said to Ms. Hanabi.

"I'm not a control freak. It's not my fault that you're lazy and I have to get you to focus."

"I'll focus if you leave me alone!"

"That'll be the day." Naminé retorted. Ms. Hanabi could obviously see that this was heading in a different direction.

"Okay, that's enough. Roxas and Naminé, I want you two to stay here after class."

"What!" exclaimed both blondes.

"That's right. Like you said Naminé, Roxas can't cook. Use that time to help him. And Roxas, this way, if you learn to cook, you can get Namine to stop bugging you."

"Ms. Hanabi, there is no way I can see him anymore then I already do." Naminé tried to reason.

"I'm not coming in after school just for some stupid cooking lessons." Naminé glared at Roxas.

"I think you two will show up." Said Ms. Hanabi. "Otherwise you'll fail this class." Naminé made a huge gasping sound. She looked at Ms. Hanabi in a defeated way.

"Fine, I'll come in." she said bitterly.

"I don't care if I fail this class." Said Roxas.

"I think you do care. After all, if you have a failing grade in any class, you won't be able to play soccer anymore." Ms. Hanabi nailed Roxas.

"Fine!" he walked back to his seat. The bell rang and Naminé trudged from Ms. Hanabi's desk to outside of the classroom.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naminé met up with her red head friend during lunch. The two got in line for food.

"I though Ms. Hanabi was nice." Said Naminé. "But here she goes and makes me stay after school with that good-for-nothing Roxas! My life is over as we know it."

"Why don't you just make Roxas's onigiri for him and then tell Ms. Hanabi he made it?"

"Are you stupid Kairi? Hello, we're gonna be staying in her classroom. Which means, she'll be right there!" the two girls went to find a free table.

"Well, you can't get out of it, so what are gonna do?"

"What else, I have to help the evil clone of Sora." Naminé sighed. "Here's a table."

"Hold on, I'm gonna get some ketchup for my hot dog." Kairi headed with her tray to get ketchup. Naminé sat down picking her peaches with her spork.

"Naminé, do you mind if we sit here?"

"No, Kairi-" Naminé looked up to see Sora. "I mean, of course you can sit here!"

"Great. Roxas, over here!" Sora shouted.

"Why him too?" Naminé thought. Sora went and sat down next to Naminé. Roxas came up and sat across from her.

Kairi came back and was surprised to see Roxas and Sora there. "Kairi, Sora's gonna sit with us, okay?" Naminé pleaded with her eyes to her friend.

Kairi let out a sigh. "I guess." She sat down next to Roxas.

"So, Naminé," said Sora. "I hear you're gonna stay after school with Roxas to help him with his cooking skills. That's nice of you."

"Oh, it's no problem at all!" Naminé beamed.

"Yeah, right. She's only doing it so she can keep her precious A."

Naminé glared at Roxas. She went and kicked him on the foot, but Roxas moved his leg completely, so that Naminé ended up hitting the floor. He smirked at her in triumph. Naminé tried again only using her other foot. She didn't miss.

"Ow!" screamed Roxas.

"What's wrong?" asked Sora.

"Nothing." Said Roxas with clenched teeth.

"Wimp." Naminé said.

"What did you say Naminé?" asked Sora.

"Nothing." It was her turn to smirk. Of course, her smirk was returned by Roxas kicking her in the leg.

"Ow!"

"You okay, Naminé?" asked Sora.

"Peachy." She said. Naminé glared at Roxas and tried to kick him. She missed and he would try to kick her.

While Sora was oblivious to the whole thing, Kairi couldn't help but want to move to a different table before Naminé missed again and ended up kicking her.

Lunch ended quickly and everybody continued to go about his or her day. Much to Naminé and Roxas's dismay, the end of school came quickly.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Back to the present…

Ms. Hanabi left and the two blondes were locked in a death stare.

"Okay," Naminé finally said. "Obviously we hate being stuck here with each other." She said.

"How'd you figure that out Sherlock Holmes?" Naminé ignored the remark.

"But it's obvious we're not getting out of here." she said.

"Then what the heck do we do?"

"We do what Ms. Hanabi asked us to do."

"And that'd be?"

"For me to teach you how to cook. Well, at least make onigiri. Show me how you shape your rice."

"You're kidding?"

"Do you want to get out of here or no?" Roxas gave up and showed Naminé how he did it. Naminé watched while trying her hardest not to criticize. After he was done, Naminé spoke.

"I see now. It's the way that you hold it when you make them. You gotta hold it like this." Naminé went and took Roxas's hand. She showed him how to move his hand when he was making the onigiri.

Naminé was too busy teaching Roxas to notice that he had a small tint of pink on his face from Naminé holding his hand. Finally, she let go and Roxas quickly recovered his composure.

"There, now you try to make it." She instructed. Naminé watched Roxas, try to make his onigiri. When he was done, he showed it to her.

"Well, it's not perfect, but I'm sure Ms. Hanabi will accept it." After awhile, Ms. Hanabi came in.

"So, how's your progress Roxas?" he showed it to her.

"Well, they're good enough. Okay, you two can leave." The two blondes gathered their stuff and left.

"Hey, Roxas. If you don't ever want to be stuck in there again, here's a tip, learn to cook!" Naminé lectured him.

"Here's a tip for you. I don't like cooking. The only reason I'm in this class is because the computer class was full. Just back off and stop nagging me already." He walked off.

"Grr! Why you-"

"Let it go, Naminé." Naminé turned around to see Kairi.

"You waited?"

"I had to stay after class too. Had to help Mr. Takashi."

"Then, is Sora here too?"

"No, afraid not." Naminé let out a huge sigh.

"If I wasn't so nervous in front of crowds, I could be in drama with you and Sora."

"But then, you wouldn't be able to fulfill your dreams."

"I guess. Come on, let's go home." Naminé and Kairi walked out of the school and headed home.


	5. Recipe for rehearsal

Recipe of Love

Summary: Take two students and put them in one high school. Add a cup full of arguments and a tablespoon of pure craziness. Throw in a love triangle and a pinch of luck. Mix it all together and what do you get?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: school is getting better, sorta, ok, not really. But nevertheless, I'm dedicated to get this chapter up (even if it's killing me. JK!)! Okay, hope you enjoy.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 5

Recipe for rehearsal: take one tower, a dozen roses, and a teaspoon of pepper and mix it all together. Spread the concoction on the leading actors. Add in Sora and Kairi and let it set for three days.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naminé was at her locker putting her books away when Kairi came up to her.

"Naminé! Hey, you going to the play we're hosting in a couple of days?"

"What play?"

"Romeo and Juliet."

"Are you in it? Are you Juliet? Is Sora Romeo? Tell me woman!"

"Calm down. We're not Juliet and Romeo. Besides, why would you care?"

"That is simple my friend. Naturally the first question, is if Sora is Romeo."

"But you asked if I was Juliet first."

Naminé ignored her friend and continued to go on. "Naturally, I'd be happy that Sora got the leading role. But, the role of Romeo would be such a burden on me. After all, he would have to kiss some other girl, and he dies at the end. A big no-no!"

"Naturally for it to be about Sora."

"Aww, don't feel jealous. Next is about whether or not you were Juliet. For one thing, if Sora was Romeo and you were Juliet, it means you two would kiss. Another big no-no. and as my friend, I can't have you dying on me, even if it is fake. Anyway, are you and Sora going to be in the play at all?"

"Nope! We're part of the back stage crew."

"Then there's no point in going."

"What! You made a big analysis about me and Sora, and you're not even going?"

"It's a bother to go and a waste of money if I'm going to see mediocre actors."

"You calling me mediocre."

"I meant people besides you and Sora."

"Ah, well, it doesn't matter. You're going whether you like it or not."

"No! I'm not going! You can't make me!"

"Don't be a baby and come to the play!"

"No!"

"What are you screaming about now, pesky girl?"

Naminé's head turned around slowly, with a deadly look on her face. "What the heck are you doing here Roxas! And who did you call pesky girl!"

"For your information, I got a locker change. Stupid school system."

"Locker change? What locker?"

Roxas looked at a piece of paper. "Locker A58."

Naminé turned her head back to her locker. "Argh! Curse you locker A57! Why did I get stuck with this locker! Why!"

"Could you shut up?" said Roxas.

Naminé started to bang her head on her locker. "Obviously, Naminé isn't in the condition to welcome you, so I'll be doing it." Said Kairi. "Welcome." She said rather flatly. "Did Sora move his locker as well?"

"No, that lucky jerk." The banging that could be heard got louder. "Does she ever stop?"

"Afraid not. Naminé, do you want a concussion?"

"I know how to stop her." Roxas pulled out a book from his backpack and stuck it in between Naminé and the locker.

"Ow! What the heck." She rubbed her forehead. "Roxas, just stay out." Naminé grumbled and headed to her next class.

"Naminé's never gonna change." Kairi let out a sigh. "Ahh, Roxas, you going to the play? Sora probably already asked you."

"He did, but I'm not going."

"Ehh, why not! Isn't anyone going to go? Aww come on, please go."

"No thanks."

"But Naminé's going to be there."

"That would make me not want to go even more."

"Who are you trying to fool? Everyone can tell you like Naminé. Naminé is just too busy banging her head to notice herself. But, you like her don't you?"

"You and Sora think alike. So I'll give you the same answer I gave him. I don't like Naminé, so back off!" Roxas stormed off to his next class.

"Boys really are stupid. If you don't like her Roxas, then why do you come to her locker everyday?" Kairi laughed to herself.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naminé continued throughout her day as usual. When lunchtime came, Kairi and Roxas greeted her at her locker.

"What are you doing here, Roxas?"

"Idiot, my locker's here. Is your memory that bad, that you can't remember things from this morning?"

"Who you calling an idiot!"

"Naminé, will you reconsider about the play, please!" Kairi intervened.

"What? No! I don't want to go. It's dumb."

"But, there's a small after-party on the third night, which means Sora will be there."

"Really!"

"But you can only join the party if you have a ticket stub." Kairi said quickly.

"Then I'll mug it off someone."

"Are you kidding me!"

"Sora, over here." Roxas called out. The brunette headed over to the group.

"Hey, Roxas. Ahh, hi Kairi, Naminé."

"H-hi Sora." Said Naminé, surprised to see Sora all of a sudden.

Kairi had a mischievous gleam in her eye. "Sora, you know what Naminé said?"

"Hmm?" Naminé panicked thinking Kairi was going to tell Sora she liked him.

"She's not going to the play. I tried to convince her, but she wouldn't budge. Maybe you should try?"

"You're not going, Naminé?"

Naminé looked over at Sora. What was she going to say? "Uh, well, no. You and Kairi aren't going to be in it, so I didn't want to go."

"Still, you should go."

"I don't know." she said.

"Come on, Naminé. You'll go, won't you?"

Naminé couldn't say no to him. "S-sure."

"Great!"

"Urgh!" thought Naminé. "I really need to find a way to resist him for situations like this."

"Since Naminé is going, you should too, Roxas."

"No thanks." He said immediately.

"Aww come on. Don't you want to see your cousin in all his glory?"

"What glory? You're not in the play, remember?"

"But I painted the scenery. Not to brag, but it looks awesome. Not to mention, since Naminé will be there and you li-"

"Fine, I'll go!" Roxas quickly interrupted Sora.

"Great!" said Kairi, proud that her plan worked. "So, you two bring your money tomorrow, and we'll give you tickets."

"Yeah, whatever." Said Roxas making his way to one of the lunch lines. Sora followed behind him.

"Kairi, you're pure evil!"

"Who cares. You're going to the play. My plan worked. I'm content."

"Well, I'm not. There goes $7 from my wallet."

"You're only going to one show? Why not all three." Naminé glared at her friend. "Right one show is plenty." Kairi backed away and went to get her lunch.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Naminé, Roxas, where's the money?" said Kairi when she went and met up with the blondes at their lockers.

"Here." Naminé handed Kairi her money. Roxas did the same.

"I got you tickets for Friday. This way you can go to the after-party. Just make sure you don't chuck the tickets. Oh, Naminé, I won't be walking with you today after school."

"Why not?"

"The first show is tomorrow, and Mr. Takashi wants the actors and actresses to rehearse and for us to make sure we have the props ready. Plus me and Sora still have to finish the tower."

"Fine, you ditcher."

"I knew you would understand. Roxas walk Naminé home for me will ya?" Kairi ran off before Naminé could hit her.

"Someday, Kairi's gonna regret for saying stupid things. Oh, by the way Roxas, don't be late for cooking today. We're starting a long cooking project today."

"Doesn't matter. You'll do all the work whether I'm there or not."

"Urgh! Fine, fail for all I care!" Naminé stomped off.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day of school was the first day of the play.

Kairi was at Naminé's locker pacing back and forth. "What do I do? What do I do?"

"What are you mumbling about?" asked Roxas when he went up to his locker.

"Ahh!" Kairi whipped around to see Roxas. "Oh, it's only you Roxas." Kairi patted her chest where her heart would be.

"What do you mean, _only_?"

"Ask Sora." Kairi quickly said.

"Oh, you mean that thing. Man is Naminé going to hate you."

"Shut up! I already know that."

"Know what?" Kairi turned around to see Naminé.

"N-Naminé!"

"What's up with you?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

"Kairi, stop stalling and tell Naminé the news." Kairi glared at Roxas.

"What news?" asked Naminé putting her books away.

"It's nothing Naminé." Lied Kairi.

"You're lying. Tell me or I'll tell everyone about that incident in the 4th grade. You know when you accidentally-"

"Okay, I'll tell ya!"

"That's my cue to leave." Said Roxas as he left.

"Okay, you know how last year I was also in drama?" Naminé nodded. "And you know how I was also part of the backstage crew?" Naminé nodded again. "Also you should know that at this high school, it's tradition for the backstage crew to play pranks on the leading actors."

"Where are you going with this?" Naminé said impatiently.

"I'm getting there!" Kairi took a deep breath. "Okay, well, I was in charge of the prank this year."

"Really, what'd you do?"

"Well, last night, during rehearsal, we sent a bouquet of roses to Aerith, this year's Juliet."

"And?"

"And," Kairi said nervously. "We dumped pepper in the roses, you know, so she would start sneezing a whole bunch."

"That's funny!"

"Ha ha ha. Yeah, it gets funnier. Well, the roses got delivered, but no one knew Aerith was highly allergic to peppers. She ended up going to the emergency room."

"Is she okay?"

"Y-yeah. In a couple of days. See, the thing is because I thought of the prank, I know have to fill in as Juliet for her. As in for all 3 days."

"That's great, Kairi!"

"It gets better. Well, Zack, who was Romeo, went and tested the tower that me and Sora were working on."  
"Ahh, so you're gonna kiss Zack." Naminé laughed as she tried to picture it.

"Not quite. The tower that we made, wasn't that sturdy. He kind of fell off of it."

"Are you serious? Wow, you guys seem to be having a lot of bad luck."

"Yeah, right. Well, since we have no Romeo, Mr. Takashi assigned the role to Sora."

"Wow, you're Juliet and Sora's Romeo." Naminé smiled. "Wait, say what?"

"Isn't that funny?" Kairi tried to recover.

"No, it's not funny! How is that funny? You and Sora as Romeo and Juliet, that's not the least bit funny. Not to mention the fact that you have to kiss each other! Ack! The play is showing for three days. You're gonna kiss Sora three times!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

To be continued…


	6. Recipe for performance

Recipe of Love

Summary: Take two students and put them in one high school. Add a cup full of arguments and a tablespoon of pure craziness. Throw in a love triangle and a pinch of luck. Mix it all together and what do you get?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: Ok, sorry for the wait. I'm on fall break so I'm gonna have time to update and stuff. But before that, the teachers were just piling on work. You know last minute grades. Urgh, what a pain. Well, here's chapter 6!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 6

Recipe for performance: Take three cups of Romeo and Juliet and put it in a bowl. Add in a tablespoon of Naminé's grievance and a teaspoon of Roxas's annoyance. Take a finely diced after party and whisk all the ingredients together until smooth.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Recap: "Wow, you're Juliet and Sora's Romeo." Naminé smiled. "Wait, say what?" 

"Isn't that funny?" Kairi tried to recover.

"No, it's not funny! How is that funny? You and Sora as Romeo and Juliet, that's not the least bit funny. Not to mention the fact that you have to kiss each other! Ack! The play is showing for three days. You're gonna kiss Sora three times!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was the first of the worst three days of Naminé's life. She tried to go through the school day as if it was a normal day for her. That didn't work since she kept imagining the scene of Sora and Kairi kissing. The worst part, she'd have to go and see it for herself on the third day.

"It's not fair! Why did Kairi have to play that stupid prank on Aerith? Why did Zack have to go and fall off the stupid tower? Why, oh why, did Sora and Kairi have to be the stupid replacements!"

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of going crazy." Roxas whispered in her ear as she was cutting up the carrots in cooking class.

"I am not going crazy!" Naminé replied curtly.

"Denial is the second." Roxas merely said.

"Oh will you just shut up for one minute!" Naminé slammed the knife hard on the cutting board. "Where's the lettuce?" she asked in an explosive tone.

"Um, we had to get lettuce?" asked Roxas.

"Never mind, I'll do it myself." Naminé headed to the front of the room to get the lettuce and other ingredients Roxas had forgotten.

Roxas looked at the knife Naminé had slammed on the cutting board. "Note to self, never get Naminé mad when you're in a kitchen full of knives."

Roxas continued to stay out of Naminé's way in the kitchen, but she seemed to explode over every little thing.

"Urgh, you're doing it wrong again!"

"Will you shut up! At least I'm trying. Don't take out your anger on me just because Sora and Kairi are Romeo and Juliet."

"T-that has nothing to do with this!"

"Yeah right. So you don't get Sora's first kiss. Boo hoo. Get a life." Naminé was silenced immediately. Roxas seemed to be showing a little bit of regret now that Naminé was dead silent.

The bell rang and Naminé left without saying anything. Not that it was new, Naminé ignored Roxas throughout the day. Only it seemed to be more cold then usual.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The second day came. Naminé was at her locker when Kairi came up to her.

"Good morning, Naminé!"

"Uh-huh." Naminé said in a dull tone.

"Oh, come on, you can't still be mad? I said I was sorry like a million times!" Naminé continued to stuff her books into her locker. "Say something, Naminé!"

"What was it like?" Naminé said rather quietly with a tint of blush in her cheeks.

"The first thing you ask is that? Urgh. Well, um, it was my first kiss, so uh, I can't really compare. How about asking me after tonight?"

Naminé dropped her head down. "That's right, there's another showing tonight and tomorrow. Kairi, what am I going to do?"

"There, there." Kairi patted her friend on the head.

"Oh my gosh, Kairi! You were brilliant last night!" a girl with short, black hair and a spunky attitude came up to Kairi and Naminé.

"Um, Yuffie, maybe now is not the time."

"What are you talking about! Oh my gosh, I was in tears by the end of the night! Can you imagine, me, crying? Especially over a romance thing?"

"No." Kairi looked over at Naminé. She wasn't sure how long she was going to last.

"See? That just shows that you and Sora were brilliant! Oh hey, Naminé. Didn't see you there."

Naminé started to bang her head on her locker. "Yuffie, you remember Naminé's, ahem, crush."

"Crush? Ohhhhh, crush! Oops! I, uh, mean the play wasn't that great. It could've been better." Yuffie wasn't the best liar around.

"That's it. Suicide is the only answer." Naminé said in an almost serious answer.

"Oh, cheer up!" Yuffie slammed her hand hard on Naminé's back. "Me and Kai will cheer you up. Won't we?"

"I think Naminé is done for." Said Kairi.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I heard the play was a great hit." Roxas said to his cousin, Sora.

"Really? That's good. I'm just surprised I didn't forget my lines or you know fall off the stage."

"I'm surprised as well."

"Gee, you're supportive."

"So," asked Roxas. "How was your first kiss?" he had a smirk on his face when he saw Sora's cheek fluster.

"I-It was okay."

"You're lying. You enjoyed it and you know it. Pervert."

"Shut up!"

"You know, if you like Kairi so much, you should tell her as soon as possible."

"Why?"

"Cuz, you're gonna end up hurting Naminé if you don't."

"What? How? And since when did you care about Naminé. Starting to like her?"

"No! I'm just saying."

"Whatever. Besides, Naminé doesn't like me. We're just friends. We've been friends since we were five." The bell rang. "Oh, gotta go. See you later." Sora ran off to his first hour.

"Just how oblivious are you?" Roxas wondered. He headed to his first hour as well, preparing for Naminé's wrath.

Rather then seeing Naminé banging her head, he saw her with her head resting on the counter. As much as Roxas hated the constant banging that came from Naminé, he hated the absolute silence coming from her even more.

"You still moping about Sora?"

Naminé lifted her head and glared. "Wrong words." Thought Roxas.

"Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Uh, no. It's just…"

"Then leave me alone!" Naminé placed her head back down on the counter.

The rest of Naminé's day went in the same fashion. She remained quiet and only talked to Kairi and occasionally Yuffie.

When Naminé went home that day, she dreaded going to sleep because of knowing of what would come tomorrow.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was the dreaded day for Naminé. The third day of the play. Naminé didn't seem to notice what was going on around her as she made her way through the school day. She barely talked to Kairi, didn't yell at Roxas or blush at all when Sora was only 10 feet away from her. Her friends would describe her as a lovesick, lifeless drone.

"Naminé, are you okay?" asked Kairi.

"No." she sighed.

"I knew you weren't going to be yourself today, but this is too much. Cheer up. I mean, you don't have to necessarily go to the play."

"No, I promised I would. I'll go." Naminé quietly said. The rest of the day wasn't that much more exciting.

Nighttime came and Naminé was absolutely dreading it. She headed inside the school's theatre. She had shown up 15 minutes early but the whole place was crowded. She looked around for a seat. She was about to give up and sit down on the floor like some people were getting ready to do. Naminé finally found a seat, only this seat was next to Roxas. She examined her options.

"Hmm, sit next to Roxas or sit on the floor." Naminé looked at the ground. She swore she saw a spider. "I'll sit next to Roxas." she squeezed her way through the crowd. "Is this seat saved." Naminé asked Roxas.

He looked up at her. "Yeah it is. Naminé's going to be sitting here." Naminé hit him on the head for his cheek. "I'm surprised you actually showed up."

"I promised Kairi and Sora. I don't like breaking promises. Besides, I'll just look away when they do k-k-"

"Kiss?"

"Yeah, that word." Roxas was extremely surprised Naminé wasn't going to hit him again.

Naminé went and sat down. As soon as she did, the room darkened, signaling that the play was about to start. Naminé seemed to tense up as the play began. It wasn't bad, as Naminé had expected it to be. In fact she enjoyed it for the most part. Naminé enjoyed watching Kairi and Sora act. She got a little squirmy on the scene where Romeo was talking to Juliet on the tower.

There were two reasons for this. One, she was hoping Kairi wouldn't fall off the tower, and two, in a way it was kind of a love scene. Naminé looked over at Roxas. The guy had fallen asleep.

"Figures he would do something like that." Naminé thought. She continued to watch the play.

Time passed, and soon, the dreaded scene was coming up. Naminé covered her eyes with one hand, leaving only a small hole to peep through. The way she was acting, you think it was a horror movie she was watching.

"Here it comes." She thought. "Any second now Kairi's going to wake up find Sora dead, and kiss him. Wait, is that how the story goes? Aw, who cares, Kairi's gonna kiss Sora!" Naminé got up and headed outside. Not noticing she woke up Roxas as she got out of the aisle.

The cool breeze of the night hit Naminé immediately as she headed outside.

"And, here I thought you'd be able to handle the entire play." Naminé turned around to see Roxas.

"Shut up." she said. "At least I didn't fall asleep."

"Shakespeare isn't my thing." Roxas replied. "Anyway, are you going to the after party?"

"Yes, I promised Kairi. Besides I'll be able to congratulate Sora on a good performance and-"

"And he'll fall madly in love with you!" Roxas finished Naminé's sentence.

"That's the plan." She said. Roxas knew she was joking, but he couldn't help think that she partly wanted something like that to happen.

"Anyway, the kiss scene, and probably the rest of the play is over. I'm heading inside."

"You go and do that." Naminé said. She continued to stay outside until she heard applause.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naminé was at one of the cast's house where the after party was being held. She was waiting for Kairi since she had to go and change and check in with her drama teacher. Naminé waited and pretty soon Kairi arrived.

"Glad you could come." Said Kairi.

"No problem." Said Naminé. "But, that's the last time you're kissing Sora, got that?"

Kairi laughed. "I don't know he's a pretty good kisser. I might just end up falling for him." Naminé's face suddenly lost color. "Naminé, calm down. I was only joking!"

"Don't do that! Talking about Sora, where is he?"

"I don't know. He's around here somewhere. Roxas might know."

"I don't want to talk to that guy about Sora. He'll just make fun of me even more."

"There he is." Kairi pointed to a guy with brown hair coming in.

"I see him. I'm gonna go congratulate him, kay?"

"Yeah, yeah, just don't ditch me for too long." Kairi then nudged Naminé with her elbow.

Naminé made her way across the room to Sora. "Hey, Sora!"

"Naminé, you came."

"You bet." She said. "Even though it was absolutely horrible to see you kissing someone." She thought.

"Hey, you want something to drink?"

"Thanks, but I have to go soon. I just wanted to say good job on the play." Said Naminé. "You were great!"

"Really? I was a bit nervous since, you and Roxas would be seeing me." Naminé blushed at the fact that Sora was nervous over her. She was about to say something but Roxas butted in.

"Sora, I'm going home now."

"What, but I just got here."

"Look, I came to the play like you asked me. Can I just go home and enjoy the rest of my weekend."

"Fine. Oh, Roxas why don't you walk Naminé home?"

"What!" they both exclaimed.

"Yeah, Naminé, you said you were leaving soon, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"Ok, then Roxas go be a gentlemen and walk Naminé home."

"You do realize I'm gonna kill you for this later, right?" Roxas whispered to Sora.

"Yeah, right. On a night like this Naminé's got to fall for you and you'll be thanking me."

"Is that what you're trying to do! Sora I-"

"Don't keep Naminé waiting." Sora practically shoved Roxas out the front door where Naminé was waiting.

"What a pain." Both blondes thought.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: so I kinda left a bit of a cliffhanger. I bet all of you are now probably wondering what's gonna happen as Roxas walks Naminé home. Or will he even walk her home at all? You'll just have to wait till the next chapter! I'm so mean!


	7. Recipe for fright

Recipe of Love

Summary: Take two students and put them in one high school. Add a cup full of arguments and a tablespoon of pure craziness. Throw in a love triangle and a pinch of luck. Mix it all together and what do you get?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I was swamped with homework and projects for stupid school. Not to mention the biggest writer's block ever! Well, here's your next Recipe!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 7

Recipe for fright: take a cup of flashing streetlights, and put it into a mixing bowl. Add a teaspoon of crickets and a tablespoon of shadows. Take a huge bat and stir the ingredients together. Pop it into microwave and heat until the mixture screams and faints.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naminé glared at Roxas. He did the same. The last thing these two had on their mind was to walk home with one another.

"Well, I'm going home!" Naminé announced. "And there's no way I'm going home with you."

"Good." Replied Roxas. "Because I don't plan to walk home with you either."

"Fine!" Naminé walked off. Roxas was only a few steps behind her. After a few feet, Naminé turned around. "Stop following me!"

"Hey smart one, I live on the same street as you. I've got no choice but to follow you."

"Urgh, but you said that you weren't walking home with me!"

"Yeah, and by that I meant I wasn't going to walk alongside you." Roxas walked past Naminé and continued on.

"Oh, there has to be another way home." She thought. She heard a sound coming from the bushes. With that, she went and caught up with Roxas.

"Now who's following who?" asked Roxas.

"S-shut up. If it was bright out I'd definitely be taking another route."

"So why don't you? You scared of the dark?" Roxas said with smirk. Naminé got angry.

"No! I am not scared. For your information, the only thing that scares me is your face."

"Whatever." The two walked in silence. Naminé lagged behind since she didn't want to be 'walking' home with Roxas.

As they walked, the streetlights started to flash. This caused eerie shadows to appear and disappear.

"Stupid streetlights." Naminé mumbled. She really wished Kairi was here right now. Actually she wouldn't mind Sora, so that way he could be her knight in shining armor. Naminé's little daydream led her to stray behind. She quickly caught up to Roxas.

Not a word was spoken between the two as they walked home. A twig snapping somewhere quickly changed that.

Naminé ran up and clung on to Roxas's arm as a reflex. "What was that?"

"Nothing." Said Roxas. "It was probably just a bird or a stray cat." He tried to remove Naminé from his arm.

"What if it's one of those creepy predators you here about on the news all the time?"

"Are you kidding me?" Roxas said. "Let go!" he finally got Naminé to let go.

"You could be nicer you know!" complained Naminé.

"Well, you could be smarter." Roxas replied.

"What was that!" she couldn't believe Roxas.

Roxas turned around to see Naminé standing there with a pout on her face. "Are you coming or not?"

"Not until you apologize." She crossed her arms.

"Give me a break. Come on. Either you can stay here or-"

Roxas didn't say anything. "Or what?" Naminé looked at him. He wasn't looking at her face but looking down. "Sicko, look somewhere else."

"I'm not perverted. There's something on your foot."

Naminé looked down at her foot. "Oh, it's only a cricket…A CRICKET!" her voice was loud and shrill. Next thing you know Naminé started to run around like crazy screaming 'get it off!' she continued to run off not aware of where she was going.

Naminé finally stopped after she was out of breath. She looked around. Roxas wasn't anywhere in sight. She was all alone.

"Great. Now what?" Naminé looked around. "Naminé, you're a big girl. You don't need that stupid Roxas! You'll just go home by yourself!" right as she said that, the streetlights that had been flickering on and off, stopped illuminating the streets. It was pitch black. "On second thought I'll stay right here."

Naminé was immobilized by fear. She stood near the light pole, hoping it would cause the lights to go back on faster. She then got frustrated and began banging her head on the pole. "This is all Roxas's fault and that stupid bug. If anything, I bet Roxas is probably home, in his room, with the lights on." She looked around. She could barely make out the shadows of what would be so familiar in the daytime. Her eyes darted around until it landed on what seemed a thick tube like object.

"SNAKE!" she screamed. Naminé hid behind a lamppost hoping that the snake would go away. She stood there for a bit and the snake didn't move. She inched closer to it. She walked up to it. Upon closer examination, she saw it was a mere baseball bat.

"Urgh, I have to stop freaking about things." She picked up the bat. "It's only a baseball bat. Some kid must've accidentally left it out here. Naminé's ears picked up another sound. She gripped the bat as if she was about to swing. "What was that?"

She looked around to find where the sound was coming from. She found nothing. "There you go freaking out again." Naminé eased the bat down.

"Well, I guess I should go looking for Roxas and maybe-" Naminé stopped mid-sentence when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her thoughts were racing. Naminé whipped around and began hitting whoever it was with the baseball bat.

It was dark so she had no idea if the bat was making contact. Judging by the shouts of pain, she was hitting the person. As long as Naminé wouldn't be kidnapped, she would continue to hit this person.

"Ouch, hey, stop! Naminé!"

"Ah, how do you know my name! Stalker!" Naminé continued to relentlessly hit him.

"Hey, stop!" finally a light shone on the person's face. Although it did reveal who the person was, the light cast an eerie glow. The scary image did stop Naminé from hitting the guy, but she ended up fainting on the spot.

Roxas got up. "She should definitely join the softball team." He rubbed a sore spot Naminé had hit continuously. "She went and fainted too. What a pain." He picked her up and placed her on his back. "Guess I have no choice." He started to piggyback her even though he was sore everywhere.

After carrying Naminé for awhile, Roxas soon realized that Naminé was now just sleeping heavily. Her arms clung tightly around Roxas's neck. This caused Roxas to blush. There were small mumbling sounds coming from her.

Roxas laughed. "Wonder if she still sleep talks?" he smiled as he continued to carry her. His smile quickly diminished when he heard Naminé mumble out one word.

"S-Sora." He saw a small smile creep up on her face.

He continued to carry her home in silence.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: is anybody feeling sorry for Roxas? I am. Typing this chapter up made me a bit sad. I feel so bad. Please cheer this author up by reviewing.


	8. Recipe for spaghetti

Recipe of Love

Summary: Take two students and put them in one high school. Add a cup full of arguments and a tablespoon of pure craziness. Throw in a love triangle and a pinch of luck. Mix it all together and what do you get?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: Yes! Christmas Break!!!! Love it, love it, love it! Okay, sorry for the rant. I'm just so sick of school. Also, if you haven't noticed Recipe of Love has reached over 100 reviews!!! I'm so happy! Thank you everyone so much! You guys rock my socks! Hope you had a good Christmas and have a good New Year too!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 8

Recipe for spaghetti: Take a school project and place it in a pot of boiling water. For your sauce, take a teaspoon of memories and put it in a saucepan. Dice a cup of tomatoes and place it in also. Add a cup of Band-Aids and mix the ingredients together. Let the mixture simmer for about 7-8 hours. Go back to your school project pot. It should be nice and soft by now. Dump it into a pasta strainer to drain all of the anger. Place it in a large bowl. After your sauce is done and ready, add it to the large bowl. Mix it together and enjoy!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kairi was at her locker putting away her things when she spotted her friend.

"Good morning, Naminé."

"Good morning, Kairi! Isn't it the most wonderful day ever?" she said cheerfully.

Kairi looked at Naminé strangely. "What the heck happened to you?"

"I just had the most fabulous weekend ever, and it was all thanks to one single dream!"

"About?"

"Well, I had this dream that I was like lost somewhere and I couldn't find my way back because it was dark. Not to mention, I couldn't walk! Then who should come to my rescue? Sora, that's who! It was so wonderful. He piggybacked me towards home. It was pure bliss."

"It was also a dream." Stated Kairi.

"Can't you be happy for your friend at all! Way to ruin my moment." Naminé pouted, but Kairi ignored it.

"Look, it's Sora and Roxas." Naminé's pout quickly went away as soon as she heard Sora's name.

"Hi, Naminé. Kairi." The girls greeted him and looked over at Roxas. Naminé burst into laughter as soon as she saw him. His face looked rather swollen and he had a couple of bruises.

"What the heck is wrong with your face!" Naminé said in between laughs.

"Shut up!" yelled Roxas, who seemed angrier then usual.

"Sora, do you know what happened?" whispered Kairi, not wanting to anger Roxas any further.

"No clue. The guy wouldn't tell me anything, except something about a baseball bat."

Naminé overheard this. "What the heck did you do? Mess with a little league team?"

Roxas looked over at Naminé. Naminé was surprised that he wasn't glaring at her for her remark, but felt weird since he stared at her for a bit. He finally looked away and left. Sora followed behind him.

"What is his problem?" Naminé asked. Kairi shook her head gesturing she had no clue.

Naminé was pretty much content with her day until she reached history.

"Alright class, settle down. We've got lots to do today, and the last thing I need is to watch over someone during my lunch tomorrow." The class quieted down immediately. "That's better. Okay, before Thanksgiving, you will be required to turn in a report about our current subject. That's right, World War 2. I can see that you're all very thrilled. The requirement for the report is for it to be at least 6 pages long, and that includes a title page and bibliography. You have until the Wednesday before Thanksgiving to turn it in. you are able to have a partner, but I will be assigning them." The class groaned.

Naminé looked around the classroom. There wasn't anyone in her class that she disliked and wouldn't be able to work with. That is, except Roxas. But, Naminé's day was going along greatly, that she didn't worry about it.

"Alright, here's the pairings. Emi and Alice." Two girls looked at one another and smiled. "Next, is Daichi and Akane, Tidus and Wakka, Arc and Luneth…" the teacher continued to read off the lists of partners. "Next, is Roxas and Naminé."

Time seemed to freeze for Naminé. Naminé had a horror stricken look on her face. Roxas sat across the room and looked over at Naminé not surprised to see her banging her head. He rolled his eyes.

When the bell rang, Naminé walked over to her locker. Kairi saw her friend in a distressed state.

"What happened?" she asked as if being Naminé's therapist.

"Kairi, it's horrible! Okay, you have Ms. Park right?" Kairi nodded. "And you know that project she assigned."

Kairi groaned. "Yeah. Who's your partner?"

"Roxas. It's that no good Roxas!" Kairi tried to calm her friend down. "Why, why? I mean, I'm a good girl right? Why should I be stuck with the worst luck in the world? I bet whoever you got is ten times better then Roxas."

"You might say that." for some reason, Kairi seemed to be slowly backing away from Naminé.

"So, who did you get?" Naminé asked after her episode. Kairi was trapped.

"Okay, remember Naminé, you are my best friend not to mention Ms. Park assigned the partners. I got…Sora."

"WHAT!" if this was an anime, then the roof would've come off from Naminé's reaction. "That's not fair! Why, Yevon! Why!"

"Naminé, it's not that bad." Naminé glared at Kairi. "Right. Anyway, what can you do?" Kairi tried to comfort her friend in any way.

"I'm so screwed." Naminé said as she left the lockers and headed to the buses.

When she got home she headed to her room and began to scream continuously in her pillow. It wasn't till the phone rang that she stopped.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Roxas." Naminé's eyes flared with anger. The last person she wanted to talk with was Roxas. "As much as I hate the fact that we're partners, we still have to do the frickin project. So?"

Naminé groaned. As much as she hated Roxas, she also hated getting bad grades. "How's Saturday?" she mumbled.

There was a moment of silence. "Yeah, I guess that'll work. Ms. Park is gonna give us our topic tomorrow right?"

"Yes." Naminé mumbled into the phone again.

"Okay. I'll see you Saturday. By the way, you sound sick. You should rest." Naminé's cheek felt slightly warm from the comment. "After all, if you get sick who's gonna do the project."

"Roxas you jerk!" she hung up on him. "Sick my ass!" Naminé grumbled and continued to scream in her pillow.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Saturday arrived quickly much to Roxas and Naminé's dismay. Roxas came over rather early in the morning. Naminé was still asleep and when she got up to see who was at the door, who else would it be, but Roxas. She slammed the door in his face. It was hard to tell whether because it was Roxas at the door or she was mad for being awoken that early.

After she finally let Roxas in, the two sat down to discuss about their project.

"Okay, so we're writing about the cause of World War 2?" Naminé groaned. "How are we gonna write 4 pages about that?"

"It's called double spacing." Roxas commented.

"Naminé, I'm going to work." Naminé's mom came in the room and tried to put her shoes on. "Roxas do you have a specific time to be home?" Roxas shook his head. "Okay. Naminé, remember to cook dinner." She left.

The two blondes got back to work on their project. They spent most of the time researching on the computer and taking notes. After a couple of hours, Roxas left Naminé's house to go and get a book he had checked out for the project.

Naminé decided to start on dinner. As she did, the phone rang. Naminé picked it up.

"Hey, Naminé! It's Kairi."

"Hello." She said plainly.

"Is it that bad with Roxas?" asked Kairi.

"Yes. At least I'm not doing all the work. How's Sora?"

"He's good. I mean, our project is going along smoothly. How far did you get?"

Naminé looked at the clock. It read 4 o'clock. "We're almost done with our research. He's been here for like almost 8 hours."

"Seriously? When did he get to your house?"

"That jerk came at my house at like 8 or 9 this morning. Do you know how much beauty sleep I lost?" Kairi laughed. "It's not funny!"

"Sorry. Jeez, how long have you guys been going at each other?"

"Since the very first day we met." Naminé reminisced.

_Two little boys were playing in the sandbox. One had spiky, blonde hair; the other had spiky, brown hair. They were working hard on a sandcastle. _

"_Sora, Roxas, this is Naminé." A lady with brown hair said. "She and her mommy just moved here. You two will be friends with her right?"_

"_Sure mommy!" said Sora. A little girl with blonde hair came from behind the legs of a blonde-hair lady. She smiled shyly at the two of them. Her mom ushered her towards the two little boys and left with Sora and Roxas's mom._

"_Hi Naminé, I'm Sora. This is my cousin Roxas."_

"_Hello." Naminé replied. She smiled at Sora and then at Roxas. For some reason, Roxas kept staring at her after she smiled at him._

"_You're weird." She said to Roxas. Roxas broke out of his trance._

"_Y-yeah, well so are you!"_

_Naminé looked shocked at the remark. "I am not! It's you who's the weird one!"_

"_Nuh-uh!"_

"_Uh-huh!"_

"_Nuh-uh!"_

"_Uh-huh!"_

_Rather then Roxas saying 'nuh-uh' again, he pinched Naminé on the arm. Naminé screamed and pinched Roxas on his arm._

_Pretty soon both blondes were screaming their lungs out and poor little Sora hid behind the incomplete sandcastle._

"As far as I'm concerned, Roxas is a butt."

"Gee, you're nice." Said Kairi. "Anyway, I have to go. I'll see you on Monday."

"Bye." Naminé hung and put the phone away. She heard the door open.

"I got the books!" yelled Roxas as he came in.

"Go ahead and finish the research. I'll help when I finish dinner." Naminé said.

Rather then listen to Naminé, Roxas headed over to the kitchen. "Can you cook any faster? I'm getting hungry."

Naminé gripped the knife she was holding hard. "If you want food get it yourself!" she was fiercely cutting the tomatoes.

"Jeez, I was only kidding. You are so para-"

"Ow!"

"What happened?" asked Roxas.

Naminé sucked on her index finger. "It's nothing, just a small cut."

Roxas walked over to Naminé. "Let me see." He took her finger out and examined it. "Put it under some water. I'll go get a Band-Aid."

"O-okay." Said Naminé. She rinsed the cut and Roxas came out with a Band-Aid. He placed it on her finger.

"T-thanks." Said Naminé not used to thanking Roxas.

"I-It's nothing." Said Roxas who wasn't used to Naminé thanking him. "You're good at cooking right? How could you cut your finger so easily?"

"S-shut up! It's only because you made me angry."

"What did I do?"

"If you don't know, then don't ask." She was starting to get mad again. Roxas could sense this.

"Look, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well…wait, did you say sorry?" Naminé was completely surprised.

"Yeah."

"Oh my gosh, that's a first for you."

"It's not that big of a deal."

"Not big of a deal! I didn't even know sorry was in your vocabulary, much less you using the word."

"I-I get it already." Now it seemed Roxas was starting to get angry.

"What's next, you donating to charity, opening doors for girls, giving-"

_Splat!_

Naminé stood there with a tomato on her face. She slowly wiped it off her face. As she did, it slowly revealed a face of indescribable anger. Roxas was regretting that he threw that at her.

"You! Take this!" Naminé grabbed one of her ingredients and threw it at Roxas. She hit him square on the face.

"Hey! That was an onion!" pretty soon it was an all spaghetti war.

Later…

"Naminé, I'm home." Naminé's mom walked into the kitchen. "Is dinner rea-" she looked at her kitchen in horror as there were pasta noodles and tomatoes everywhere.

"Naminé!" she yelled. "What did you do!"

"It was Roxas's fault!"

"Hey!"

* * *

A/N: So, you guys know how Roxas, Sora, and Naminé met! Poor Sora! Lol! If you want to know when the next chapter will be up, check my profile. For now, leave lots of reviews! 


	9. Recipe for blackout

Recipe of Love

Summary: Take two students and put them in one high school. Add a cup full of arguments and a tablespoon of pure craziness. Throw in a love triangle and a pinch of luck. Mix it all together and what do you get?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: -Sniff- Christmas break is almost over. I'm so sad! T-T this might be the last chapter in awhile. I'm so sorry!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Chapter 9

Recipe for blackout: Take a business trip and place it on a frying pan. Sauté it for about three days. While sautéing, add in a dash of Naminé and a pinch of Roxas. Every once in awhile, toss the ingredients into the air and add in fake spiders for flavor. When the ingredients are a light brown color, add a temporary truce. Keep sautéing until the electricity goes out.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Yes! It's Thursday, which means tomorrow is Friday!" Naminé rejoiced as she walked home with her friend, Kairi.

"I'm excited too. Do you want to do something this weekend? Maybe like the movies or go to the mall or something?" Kairi asked.

"Sure! Sounds like a good idea. Just let me ask my mom. I'll tell you tomorrow." Said Naminé at her door.

"Okay. See you tomorrow!" Kairi waved and headed home.

"I'm home!" Naminé called out. Her mom came into the room.

"Welcome back Naminé. Listen Naminé, I just got picked for the Ultima project!"

"Really, mom? That's great. Looks like we're both having good days." Naminé said with a smile.

"Yeah, well because I'm on this project, I'm expected to go to the meeting. It's like a three-hour drive from here. Not to mention, the whole thing is broken up into three meetings, making me have to attend for tomorrow and the whole weekend. There's no way I'm wasting 18 hours worth of gas money just because of one weekend. I'll be leaving early morning tomorrow and I'll be gone until late Sunday night. You okay with that?"

"Okay with that? Hello, I'm gonna have the whole house to myself! How would I not be okay with that?"

"Sorry, but after I left you home alone with Roxas and came home to a spaghetti kitchen, I'm not letting you stay in this house by yourself. You'll be spending this weekend at Roxas's house."

Naminé's jaw dropped. "What! Mom, you can't do that!" she yelled.

"Why not? Roxas's mom agreed to it. Besides, I'll feel better knowing you're not by yourself."

"Feel better? Well, what if, Roxas's mom has to go do something and I'm left at their home alone, with Roxas; you know, a boy! How will you feel about yourself then?"

"Please Naminé. You have known Roxas since forever and everyone knows you hate the guy. I don't need to worry about you and Roxas doing it."

"M-mom!" Naminé was blushing fiercely. "Seriously how old are you to be talking about that!"

"I'm not that old. Some people still think I'm in my mid-twenties. Make-up sure does wonders."

"That's not the point!" Naminé gave up when she saw her mom admiring herself in the mirror. "You're hopeless." She sighed. "Why can't I stay at Kairi's?" she asked.

"Because, you're always over there. I don't like bothering them too much." Her mom simply said, still looking at herself in the mirror.

"Fine, can I at least hang out with Kairi on Saturday?"

"Hmm, sure. If it's okay with Roxas's mom. Also, make sure Roxas is with you."

"What!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was Friday morning and Naminé was already banging her head on her locker. Kairi came up to her.

"Isn't it a bit early to knock yourself out?" She asked putting her books away.

"Kairi, I've hit rock bottom." Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Okay, what happened now?" Naminé started to speak rapidly, talking about last night's events with her mom. Kairi burst into laughter after hearing the story. "It's not funny!" complained Naminé.

"S-sorry." Kairi said clutching her stomach from laughing so hard. "A-at least we get t-to hang out on S-s-sat-" Kairi couldn't finish her sentence as she burst into laughter again.

"You're not helping one bit." Naminé huffed and headed to class.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was after school and Naminé waited outside. "Naminé, waiting for Roxas?" asked Kairi as she headed over to where Naminé was standing.

"Yes." Naminé said in a dark tone. "You'll walk home with me too, right?"

"Sure. After all, I can't imagine anything funnier then this." She let out a laugh.

Roxas came out of the school and headed over to where Naminé and Kairi were standing. "Are you coming too?" Roxas asked Kairi. She nodded.

The three started to walk to Roxas's home and Naminé's temporary home. Kairi and Naminé talked about their plans for tomorrow.

"So, are you able to go to the mall tomorrow?" asked Kairi.

"Yeah. I just need Roxas's mom's permission. But _unlike_ her son, _she's_ nice, so I'm sure she'll agree." Naminé put a lot emphasis into the last sentence.

"Oh please. I'm still here you know!" Roxas grumbled as he walked ahead of the two girls.

"Naminé, give the guy a break. After all, you are staying with him for the weekend."

"I'll be nice to him when he's nice to me." Naminé replied.

"In other words, there will never be peace between you two." Kairi let out a sigh. "Well, I'll see ya!" Kairi waved goodbye to Naminé and Roxas and left.

Roxas opened the door to his house. Both blondes came inside.

"Okay, so you remember where the guest room is, right?" Roxas said as he put his backpack down.

Naminé nodded and left the living room to go put her stuff in the guestroom. Roxas waited outside.

"5…4…3…2…1…" Counted Roxas.

"AHHHHH!" A loud shriek came from the only other person in the house. An angry Naminé came running back into the living room. "Roxas you jerk! What'd you do to the room!"

"What, I just wanted to decorate it for you." he smirked at her.

"Yeah, spiders isn't exactly making the place cozy! Go in there and get rid of them!" Naminé pointed in the direction of the guestroom.

"There only rubber spiders. Get rid of them yourself." Roxas sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"No way! Who cares if they're rubber or real! I hate spiders, moths, or any bugs. Now get rid of them!"

Roxas covered his ears from the constant screaming of Naminé. "Okay, okay. Stop screaming and I'll get rid of them." Roxas got up and headed into the guestroom.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"There you happy now!" Naminé stood at the doorway.

"Are they all gone?" she asked.

"Yes, I removed them from the room." Naminé took one step into the room and looked around.

"If I find another one of your little surprises, you are so dead!" she began to put her things away.

"Whatever. I'm gonna go take a shower. You know where everything is." Roxas left the room, but was stopped by Naminé.

"Wait, I have to go to the bathroom real quick." She grabbed some stuff and made it to the bathroom before Roxas.

"Hurry up." complained Roxas as he waited outside for Naminé.

"Calm down." She yelled from inside. "I'm almost done." Roxas heard a flush and Naminé opened the door.

"What the heck were you doing in there?" Naminé stuck her tongue at him.

"None of your business." She left the room. "It's all yours."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naminé sat on the couch watching TV. She could hear the shower running. After awhile, the water stopped running. Naminé turned off the TV.

It was her turn to countdown. "5…4…3…2…1…"

"WHAT THE HECK!" Roxas came out of the shower quickly.

The only difference between how he looked from this morning and now, was that he now had blue hair and a towel was his only article of clothing.

Naminé fell off the couch from laughing so hard at Roxas's hair. "What the heck did you do!" Roxas yelled. "My hair is blue! Blue!"

"I-I-" Naminé couldn't stop laughing. She pulled out her cellphone and started up her camera.

"What are you doing? Hey, is that a camera cellphone? Give me that! There's no way you're taking a picture of me like this!"

Roxas lunged for Naminé's cellphone. Naminé quickly moved away from the spot letting Roxas land on his face. There was a flash of light coming from Naminé's cellphone.

"Did you just take a picture? Delete it right now!"

"As if." Naminé smirked. "Those long years of torturing me are now over Roxas."

Roxas got up to take the cellphone from Naminé. His body went up, but his towel went down. Both blondes screamed like they never screamed before.

"AGHHHHHHH!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The two blondes sat down, face to face, and glaring at one another.

"You know this is all your fault, right?" asked Naminé.

"My fault? Um, whose hair is blue in this situation?"

"Oh calm down. Just wash it again and it'll come right out. Besides, I would've never made your hair blue if you hadn't placed those rubber spiders in my bed!"

"Well, if you didn't know about the spiders, then why the heck did you have blue hair dye in the first place?" Roxas demanded.

"Well…I…that's-"

"See, you were gonna pull that trick on my anyway, regardless of spiders."

"I'm not the only one at fault here. Because of you I can never get married!" Naminé shot back.

"What are you talking about?" Roxas looked like he was getting a headache.

"I'm talking about how your dumb towel had to go and fall down!"

"That's not my fault either. You had to go and take pictures of my hair. Which, is still blue by the way."

"None of this would've happened if you hadn't put spiders in my bed. No spiders meant, no blue hair."

"Without spiders, you would've still dyed my hair blue. Urgh, we're back to the beginning of this argument." Both blondes looked frustrated at one another.

Finally Roxas held out his hand. "Truce?"

"What?" Naminé was puzzled.

"Ok, obviously, we're not gonna survive with each other a whole weekend if we _both_ keep acting this way."

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" Naminé eyed Roxas's hand cautiously.

"I have blue hair. I don't want to wake up with something worse. Trust me when I say I've never been more serious."

Naminé finally reluctantly took his hand and shook it. "Fine, truce. But only for this weekend."

"Fine with me. Oh, as part of the truce, I want those pictures deleted."

"What!"

Roxas looked angry at her reaction. "I don't need you hanging those pictures over me. Besides, unless you want to find a surprise in the morning, I'd delete them."

"F-fine!" Naminé immediately took her cellphone out and deleted the pictures. She showed it to Roxas. "There, happy?"

"Actually yes. Now are you sure this will wash out?" Naminé nodded. "I'm gonna take another shower." He got up and left.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Roxas came out of the shower with clothes and his blonde hair back. He called his mom and hung up after.

"What'd she say?" asked Naminé.

"She's gonna be home late tonight. Guess we're having pizza." Roxas dialed the pizza place. As he waited for the line to connect, the lights in his house went out.

"What the heck happened!" Naminé yelled immediately.

"Calm down, it must be just a blackout." He tried using the phone. "Looks like the phone is out too."

"Oh, just great!" complained Naminé. "I can't even see my own hand in front of my face."

"I'm just hungry." Said Roxas. "Now what?"

"We sit it out." Both blondes let out a sigh at the suggestion.

An hour passed, and both Naminé and Roxas were still sitting in the dark. "Well, I'm surprised. It's a new record."

"What are you talking about?" Naminé asked with a bored tone.

"This is the longest we've ever gone without fighting." Roxas laughed.

"Oh, it's so funny." The silence fell over them again. That is, until Naminé's stomach started to growl. "Great, now I'm hungry too. Don't you have anything in your kitchen to eat?"

"Probably." Roxas merely said. "Not like I can see to go and look."

"That helps. Isn't there any candles around?"

"My mom hates those things. Her nose is sensitive, or so she says." Roxas replied.

"What about flashlights?" Naminé asked.

"Um, probably. I think there might be some in the junk drawer. I'll go look." Roxas got up and fell down.

"Ow!" yelled Naminé, who Roxas had tripped over. "Watch where you're going." It was dark, so Naminé couldn't see Roxas glaring at her, but she could sense it. "Right, we're in the dark. You okay?"

"The fact that my face is flat on the floor, I'm doing good." There was some sarcasm in his voice.

Naminé got up. "I think I know where the flashlights are. Here, let me go and-"

Naminé had also tripped in the same fashion as Roxas had. When she landed, the lights miraculously went on, revealing two blondes on top of each other, lip to lip.

Naminé immediately got up. "Y-you stole my first kiss!" she screamed at the blonde boy who was pretty shocked himself.

Roxas pulled himself together. "I would hardly call that a kiss."

"You jerk!"

"This isn't my fault! Besides, we called a truce, meaning you can't call me a jerk or blame this on me." he said, even though the details of the so called truce weren't really specified.

"Well, you know what? That truce is soo over!"

* * *

A/N: I'm so mean to Roxas and Naminé sometimes. Oh well, there's that saying, that which not kills you, makes you stronger…actually that does not make sense at all. XD Look forward to the next chapter. No clue when it'll be up. Blame school! 


	10. Recipe for shopping

Recipe of Love

Summary: Take two students and put them in one high school. Add a cup full of arguments and a tablespoon of pure craziness. Throw in a love triangle and a pinch of luck. Mix it all together and what do you get?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

**A/N: EVERYONE!! IF YOU LOVE THIS AUTHOR AT ALL, YOU WILL GO TO MY PROFILE AND CLICK ON THE LINK! ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS JOIN! THAT'S IT! NOTHING ELSE! PLEASE!!!! THE MORE PEOPLE THAT JOIN, THE BETTER, SO GO! PLEASE!**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Recipe for shopping: Take Sora and Kairi and place them in an elevator. Add in three loads of shopping bags and set the timer for an hour. Let the ingredients sit until a repairman comes along. For extra flavor add in Naminé and Roxas fighting over an agreement. The meal should be done cooking when each pair has their little moments.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

An angry Naminé was stomping towards her red-head friend.

"Good morning, Naminé!" Kairi said enthusiastically. "Glad you could make it to the mall!" Behind the angry Naminé was Roxas. "Oh, Roxas you're here too?"

Roxas nodded. "Think of it as babysitting Naminé."

Naminé angrily dragged Kairi aside. "I can't stand another day with that guy! He is driving me crazy! Yesterday was the worst day ever!"

"That bad?" questioned Kairi.

"Because of him, I can never get married! I'm scarred for life Kairi!" Naminé glared at Roxas, but he didn't seem to notice. "And to think my mom would only let me hang out with you if he came along!"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I ran into someone along the way." Kairi said with a small smirk.

"Who?" Naminé's question was quickly answered.

"Are they all here Kairi?" Naminé turned around and beamed as she saw Sora heading towards their way.

Naminé turned and hugged Kairi. "I love you!"

"You're here too?" Roxas asked Sora. He nodded. "Wonder how many bags they're going to make us carry." Roxas said with a scowl.

The four made their way into the mall and started to shop around. The girls did most of the shopping; the guys did most of the carrying.

"I'm getting hungry, can we stop for lunch?" asked Roxas.

"Same here," said Sora.

"Ok, the food court is upstairs, so let's take the elevator," Suggested Kairi.

"No way!" Naminé and Roxas said at the same time.

"Wait, did you two just agree on something?" asked Sora.

"No!" the two blondes said at the same time. They glared at each other.

"Why don't you want to take the elevator then?" asked Kairi.

"It's too crowed and-"

"-it takes forever for you to get somewhere."

"Look at that Kairi, they're even finishing each other's sentences," Teased Sora.

Naminé and Roxas glared at each other. "Let's make it interesting then. Roxas and Naminé, you two take the stairs, and Kairi and I will take the elevator. Whoever gets to the food court last, buys lunch for all of us. Ok?"

"You're on!" said Roxas. The two cousins had a look of competitiveness. "Oh, also you get to carry the bags, since you're taking the elevator."

"Deal!" Sora and Kairi took the bags.

Kairi and Sora went into the elevators. Kairi got a last look of a depressed and angry Naminé walking up the stairs with Roxas. She managed to mouth the words "sorry" before the two disappeared behind the elevator.

"Well now what?" complained Naminé.

"What else?" said Roxas. "We beat them, and get a free lunch!" he ran up the stairs and after a bit look behind to see Naminé with her arms crossed. He ran back down. "Come on!" he grabbed her hand and made her run along with him.

Whether or not it was from running up the stairs with Roxas, there was a light, pink tint on Naminé's cheeks.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"I can't believe they think elevators are crowded." Said Sora leaning back on the elevator wall.

"I know," said Kairi leaning on the wall. "It's just the two of us. It is far from crowded."

"Yep, and we got a head start, so we are totally getting a free lunch!" Sora looked outside. "Hey, we're almost there."

"We are?" Kairi turned around and looked out. The elevator began moving slightly as she did, causing her to stumble a bit. "What was that?" Kairi regained her balance.

"I don't know." Sora looked around. "Looks like we're here. The elevator stopped."

Sora and Kairi waited for the doors to open, but they never did.

"I think I jinxed us," said Sora. "Looks like we're stuck."

"You serious? For how long do you think?" Kairi looked worried.

"I don't know, but at this rate, I'm never going to get the free lunch."

"How can you think about food at this time?" Kairi lectured.

"What? You got food in any of those shopping bags there?" Sora questioned. Kairi shook her head. "Man."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naminé and Roxas reached the top of the stairs and saw no Kairi and Sora around. "Alright we beat them!"

"Yay." Naminé said in a sarcastic, monotone voice. "Let's head over to the elevator." The two blondes headed over there and waited.

They waited. They waited some more, and they waited.

"What is taking them so long?" complained Roxas. "I'm getting hungry."

"Go buy some food then." Naminé said frustrated that Roxas couldn't use common sense.

"No way, we beat them, so we get a free lunch!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"By now, Roxas and Naminé definitely beat us." Sora sat down on the floor. "Do you have your cell phone? You can call them and tell us we're stuck. I forgot mine at home."

"ok." Kairi pulled her cell out and dialed Naminé's number. "Naminé? Na-"

Kairi stared at her phone.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"Battery died. Just our luck." Kairi put her cell away.

"Well looks like we're stuck." Sora pouted and pulled out his mp3. "Want to listen too?"

"sure." Kairi went and sat down by Sora. He gave her one of the ear plugs, and the two sat next to each other in silence. The only sound was the music ringing in their ears.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Well, Kairi just called, but then she hung up." Naminé tried redialing. "Great, now her phone is turned off." Naminé looked over at Roxas. "How much longer am I stuck with him?" she thought in her head.

Roxas looked at Naminé and saw she was staring. "Got a problem?"

Naminé frowned. "As a matter of fact, I do." She turned and crossed her arms. "I bet the two of them are stuck." She looked at the elevator worriedly.

"You catch on fast." Naminé hit Roxas on the back of his head. "Ow! That hurt!"

"No, it didn't!"

"What would you know? That's where you-" Roxas stopped short.

"Where I what?" Naminé placed her hands on her hips and waited for Roxas to make an excuse.

"It's only where you hit me a bunch of times with a bat." Roxas thought. "It's nothing." He said out loud.

"You're a strange one." Naminé turned and headed towards the food court.

"Where are you going?" Roxas questioned.

"Going to get some help. Who knows how long they will be stuck."

"Well, wait up." Roxas ran up to her.

"I'm not a little kid. I can find help on my own." Naminé countered.

"Ok then, where's customer service?" Roxas folded his arms waiting for her answer.

"It's, um, that way!" Naminé headed in the direction she pointed too.

Roxas pulled her back. "Actually it's that way." He pointed to the opposite direction she was going.

Naminé huffed. "I knew that." She pulled her arm away from him. "I was just test-!" Naminé slipped, but was caught by Roxas.

"You ok?" Naminé got up and saw the "wet floor" sign she failed to notice earlier.

Naminé looked up to see Roxas's face close to hers. The two blondes quickly pulled apart. "Y-yeah, thank you. Um, we should get going." The two of them headed over to customer service in an awkward silence.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sora and Kairi continued to sit in the elevator in silence. Finally Sora spoke. "I bet Roxas is probably laughing at how long it's taking us to get there."

"I bet Naminé is trying to shut him up." Kairi added.

"I bet that Roxas is telling Naminé to be the one to shut up."

"I bet that the two are fighting like they always do."

"yep." Sora and Kairi laughed.

Kairi took off Sora's headphones. "Have the two of them been fighting ever since they met?"

"Yep," Replied Sora. "It really is strange how they flirt."

"Flirt?" questioned Kairi.

"Yeah, you can tell that they both like each other. Roxas is just too stubborn to admit anything."

"Roxas likes Naminé?"

"Yep. He just won't admit it. Oh, don't tell him I said that. He will kill me." Sora laughed and Kairi smiled.

Kairi got up. "So now what?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Said Sora.

"Well, they must know we're stuck. It's been almost an hour. Maybe they went to get help."

"probably." Sora got up.

"I'm sure we will be out any-" Kairi fell over from the elevator shifting again. Sora, luckily, caught her.

"You ok?" Kairi looked up.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." She pulled herself away. "I think the elevator is starting to move."

Sure enough, in a few seconds the elevator finished its remaining trip upstairs. The doors opened.

"Kairi, are you ok?" Naminé questioned her best friend.

"I'm fine. Although me and Sora are hungry."

"Same here," said Roxas. "You two lost, so you get to pay." Naminé hit Roxas on the arm.

"They were stuck in an elevator for an hour! Anyone would lose! We're paying!"

Roxas stood there in disbelief as Kairi, Naminé and Sora, who was cheering, headed over to the food court.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! But, I'm on summer break now, so I should find time to work on my fanfic. Please everyone go to my profile, click on the link and join that forum!! All you have to do is join! You don't have to do anything else unless you want to! It could also influence on how fast I update! wink wink Looks like Kairi and Sora are starting to show some fluff! Yay! Ok, leave some reviews, and join the forum!


	11. Recipe for holiday fever

Recipe of Love

Summary: Take two students and put them in one high school. Add a cup full of arguments and a tablespoon of pure craziness. Throw in a love triangle and a pinch of luck. Mix it all together and what do you get?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: Hey, it's been awhile. As an apology, you get a fluffiful chapter! Well enough of me talking, even though I know you all missed me. LOL! I now present chapter 11!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Recipe for holiday fever: Peel millions of stores to find the perfect gift. Sprinkle a dash of advice over it and let it sit. Stir in holiday specials such as baking cookies, light decorating, and a dash of mistletoe. Mix and wrap the ingredients up and place them in a Christmas party. Finally, let it cool until it becomes icy cold with the first snowfall.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naminé hugged her jacket tighter. She breathed out and saw a puff of white smoke. "I can see my breath. That's how cold it is and my mom made us walk to the mall!" She complained to Kairi.

"Try and think positive. The colder it gets, the closer Christmas is coming." Kairi clapped her hands together. "Isn't that great?"

Naminé nodded. "I can't wait. The only sad thing is that Christmas always takes a bite out of my wallet." She let out a sigh. "This year for sure though, I'm definitely going to get Sora the perfect gift!"

Kairi smiled. "And what about me?" she teased. Naminé smiled.

"Don't you worry about that." The two girls laughed and ran the rest of the way to the mall.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Alright then, call me when you're done." Kairi said as she began to leave.

"Hey, wait. Aren't you coming with?" Naminé asked.

"You can't keep secrets. I don't need you spilling what I got to our friends. Besides, I'm getting your gift. It's a secret!" Kairi ran off.

Naminé watched her friend run off. "I can so keep a secret." She went and began her Christmas shopping too.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Looks like I got everyone on the list." A few hours later, Naminé had finished her shopping. "All that's left is Sora." Naminé hung her head. "I'll never find the perfect gift. I've been to almost all of the stores." Naminé walked by some more stores.

She stopped at a skateboard shop. "I did see Sora doing tricks on a skateboard once." She walked in. she began looking at the different boards and their designs.

"What are you doing here?" Naminé looked up to see Roxas.

She pouted. "Am I not allowed to be here?"

"No. it's just…never thought I would see you in this kind of store. You don't seem like the kind of girl into this stuff." He scratched the back of his head.

"I'm not here for me. I'm trying to find something for Sora. It's for Christmas." Naminé didn't look at Roxas as she spoke. She continued looking at the boards.

"Oh, yeah. It's almost Christmas."

"I'm not getting you anything here." Another voice chimed in. Roxas and Naminé looked to see a boy with blonde hair that was a bit slicked back.

"What are you talking about Hayner?" questioned Roxas.

"You dragged me in here to drop hints about your Christmas present right? Sorry Roxas, I would, but the things you want in here are always expensive and-" Hayner took notice of Naminé. He snickered. "Sorry was I interrupting something?"

Roxas's cheeks went pink. Naminé didn't see because she turned her head away in embarrassment. "s-shut up Hayner!" Roxas yelled at his friend.

"I'll see you two later then." Hayner laughed again as he left.

Roxas went to catch up with him. He turned around to face Naminé. "If you're looking to get Sora something, you're in the wrong place. I'm like the only skater in this family. You're better off getting the guy some holiday candy." He ran off to catch up with Hayner.

"If Sora, doesn't skate, does that mean Roxas was the one I saw?" Naminé pondered about it for awhile. "Now what am I going to get Sora!?"

Naminé frantically ran out of the store to look for Sora's gift. As she dashed out, she ran into Kairi.

"Hey Naminé. Find the perfect gift yet?" Kairi asked.

"Don't remind me. I thought I did, but now I don't! Roxas said Sora isn't into skateboards! Now what!?"

"You ran into Roxas?" Naminé wasn't listening, because she was panicking. Kairi let out a sigh. "Well," she thought. "At least she isn't blaming Roxas for this."

Kairi put her shoulder around Naminé. "The best gift comes from the heart. This is where your specialty comes in." Naminé looked puzzled by Kairi's advice.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Kairi, I'm good at cooking but…"

"Don't doubt me for one second. Didn't you say as a child, Sora loved sweets? Besides, no one can resist holiday candies! Especially if they are made from scratch by you!"

Naminé smiled. "If you put it that way. But tell me something."

"Yeah?" said Kairi as she placed her apron on.

"Why the heck is he here?" Naminé pointed to Roxas.

"I have to make sure you don't poison my cousin." Roxas countered.

Kairi stepped in between those two blondes. "Roxas does know Sora best. Plus, he's in your cooking class and it's a great way for him to improve on his cooking skills." Roxas rolled his eyes. "Ok you two, the less you fight, the faster we can get this done with and then you can help me put lights up at my house.

"Say what!?" screamed both blondes.

"Did I forget?" the blondes nodded. "I'm having a Christmas party on Christmas Eve. I invited all of our friends. You two are coming for sure. But I need to decorate my house. Naminé I also need you to come over early that day for the finishing touches for the party. But before any of that, Christmas lights go up first!"

"Tell me why I'm being your guys lackey?" Roxas questioned.

"Come on Roxas. I would have Sora here too, but since Naminé is working on his present, he can't." Roxas let out a sigh.

"You said Christmas Eve?" Roxas questioned. "That's tomorrow!"

"So I'm a procrastinator." Kairi shrugged it off. "It only means that Naminé's present will last longer and taste better."

"If you say so." Roxas shook his head.

The three spent the afternoon making sugar cookies, ribbon candy, and other holiday treats. They managed to finish by late afternoon.

"Time to have a taste test!" Kairi announced. She tried one of Naminé's cookies. "Oh delicious! These are melt in your mouth cookies!" she went over to Roxas's cookies. They weren't round and some were cracked. She bit into one. "Well, they're edible. Ok let's go decorate my house then!"

The trio headed outside to see ladders set up and strings of colored lights. Roxas sighed. The three began hanging them around Kairi's house. It had gotten dark by the time they had finish.

Kairi, Naminé, and Roxas looked back to admire their work. Kairi went and grabbed the plug.

"All the other lights should be turning on soon. Let's turn on mine." Kairi plugged them in and the house lit up.

"Looks like we did a good job." Naminé admired.

"We would've gotten it done faster if you hadn't tried to strangle me with the lights." Roxas added.

"It's your own fault." Naminé huffed.

"Aww come on guys. You were doing so well. Don't start fighting now!"

"Can we go now?' asked Roxas.

Kairi sighed. "Sure. Naminé you have your treats?" Naminé nodded. "Ok then. Roxas I trust you to walk Naminé home safely!"

"Say what!?" before Roxas could add in anything else, Kairi pushed the two blondes out of her house.

"Now what?" asked Naminé.

"We've been through this before. Just don't hit me too much next time." Roxas started walking home.

"What are you talking about?"

"If you don't remember, forget about it then." Roxas continued walking home with Naminé following him, pestering him about what he meant.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day, Naminé came over to Kairi's house early to help decorate for her party.

"Thanks for coming this early Naminé. I have so much to be done before the party starts!" Kairi ran around her house frantically.

"No problem." Said Naminé. "So who's coming?" she asked.

Kairi paused from putting up the mini Christmas trees. "Let's see. You're invited, obviously. Then there's Sora, Roxas, Selphie, Yuffie, Hayner, Olette, Pence, and Riku. Sounds fun right?"

Naminé nodded, but looked in horror as she saw her friend add in some decoration. "Why are you putting that up!?"

"This?" Kairi held up the mistletoe. "Silly, you have to have this around at Christmas parties. Plus, I'm doing it for your benefit. There has to be a chance that you and Sora will end up underneath it." Kairi winked at Naminé. "I'm just doing you a favor."

"Why do I have a feeling it's going to go horribly wrong?"

Ding Dong!

"Oh you're just nervous that's all. Now stop moping and go answer the door." Kairi pushed her friend towards the door.

Naminé opened the door. "Sora?"

"Hey Naminé! We're a bit early, but Roxas said you would be helping Kairi out with the party. We thought we'd stop by early and help out too." Sora said with a grin.

"We?" Naminé looked behind Sora to see Roxas with a look of annoyance.

"You know Sora, if you wanted to go help, you could've gone on your own. But no, you just had to march into my house and wake me up."

"Naminé hates being woken up early like that too. Thanks for coming to help you guys." Said Kairi from behind. "That was nice of you."

"No problem. Besides we really had nothing else to do." Commented Sora.

"Speak for yourself." Roxas let out a yawn.

"Ok, let's finish up getting ready for the party then!" Kairi announced.

The four continued with the festive decorating. It was almost five when they were completely done.

Naminé, Roxas, and Sora fell back on Kairi's couch in exhaustion. "Hold on you guys! We still have one more thing to do."

The whole group groaned. "What now?"

"What winter drink should we have? Eggnog or hot chocolate?" Kairi had a serious look on her face.

"Definitely hot chocolate!" Cheered Sora.

"I don't care." Said Roxas half-asleep.

"Hot chocolate sounds good." Naminé said as she pushed Roxas off the couch to give her some more leg room.

"Hot chocolate it is!" the doorbell rang. "Alright guests are already arriving! Wake up you guys!" Kairi rushed to answer the door.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"We're here!" Yuffie and Selphie announced at the same time energetically.

"Thanks for inviting us Kairi." Said Olette.

"No problem you guys!" she smiled.

"When can we open presents?" interrupted Hayner. Olette pulled him aside by the ear.

"Is that the only reason why you came here?" Olette tapped her shoe waiting for an answer.

Kairi laughed. She headed over to Naminé. "Come on! Get Sora over to the mistletoe already."

"Kairi I could barely give him my present. How am I going to get him under the mistletoe?" Naminé blushed at the thought.

"You already gave him your present? Aww and I was going to have Pence take a picture of it." Kairi pouted.

"Hey Kairi, got any more brownies?" asked Riku.

"Yeah. They're in the kitchen. I'll go get them." She turned to face Naminé. "If you do get the courage to lead him over to the mistletoe, at least wait for me? Ok? I don't wanna miss a moment of it!" Kairi made her way to the kitchen.

Naminé went and joined the others in the partying.

"Hey is there any more food?" Sora asked looking around the table.

"Didn't you hear?" asked Riku. "Kairi said she was going to get some more in the kitchen."

"Oh I should go help then." Sora made his way towards the kitchen door.

When Sora got there Kairi opened the kitchen swinging door. Sora got hit by the door and Kairi fell down. The plate of brownies fell up in the air and crashed with a CLANG!

The group headed over to them. "You guys ok?" asked Pence.

Sora got up. "Yeah. Sorry about that Kairi." He helped her up.

"Thanks Sora. Sorry about that too." Kairi brushed the brownies off of her.

"Forget the apologies!" squealed Selphie. "Look!" she pointed upwards and everyone looked in the directions.

Kairi and Sora looked up to find themselves under the mistletoe. They blushed furiously.

"Ohoho!" Hayner let out a whistle. "About time somebody got under that."

Yuffie jumped around. "You know what that means!"

"You have to kiss!" everyone screamed, except Naminé who looked at them in horror from a distance.

Kairi stood frozen in the spot. She looked over at Naminé trying to figure out what to do. Naminé stared back at her with a helpless look.

"You guys look it's snowing." Roxas pointed outside.

"Really?" Olette rushed over to the window followed by the others.

"Come on you guys! Let's go outside." Roxas encouraged. Everyone grabbed their coats and headed out to play in the snow.

Kairi and Naminé let out a sigh. "That was close." Said Kairi. "Let's go outside too before they all remember about the mistletoe." Kairi headed outside.

Naminé did the same but headed over to Roxas. "Roxas, can you make it snow?"

"That's a strange question. It just started to snow, so I thought I should tell everyone. That's all." He shrugged.

"You're a horrible liar." Naminé laughed. "Well," she kicked the fresh snow around. "Thank you." She was not used to thanking Roxas.

"here." Roxas handed Naminé a package.

"Hmm?" Naminé stared at it.

"It's your Christmas present." He didn't look at her.

"Oh. Here you go then." Naminé also handed Roxas a package.

"Uh, thanks." Said Roxas. The two blondes opened up their package. When they got the wrapping off, the two of them started to laugh.

"Looks like we think alike. We both got each other books. They both deal with cooking too." Naminé laughed.

"Yours is a bit harsh though." Roxas helped up a book titled "cooking for dummies."

Naminé laughed. She held up her book of recipes from around the world. "Well I like mine. Thank you Roxas."

As she said the last word a snowball pelted her. She wiped the snow off of her. She saw Roxas smirk. "Don't go getting nice on me." He had another snowball in his hand.

"You'll be sorry for that!" she dodged the second snowball and got ready to throw one at Roxas.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"This was a fun party Kairi." Kairi turned around to see Sora.

"thanks." She smiled. "It went better then I expected."

"I'm guessing the others are thinking the same thing." Sora pointed over to the gang playing in the snow.

Kairi looked over and what caught her eye were Roxas and Naminé pelting each other with snowballs. But it wasn't that that surprised Kairi. It was the fact that Naminé was laughing WITH Roxas that surprised her.

"Those two." Kairi smiled at them.

"Well shall we join them?" Sora asked. Kairi nodded. He rushed over to the gang, but turned around. "By the way Kairi, you owe me a kiss."

Kairi stood there frozen by his sentence. It was cold outside, but she felt warm. She lifted her hands up and touched her cheek. The warmth came from there.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: this was quite long for me to type. Sora's such a daring guy for saying that. Lol! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Kinda weird that it's a Christmas chapter in July, but whatever. I hope you guys enjoyed it. You should since there was fluff, not to mention I haven't updated in forever. Ok now, let's go press that purple button and review! Thanks you guys!


	12. Recipe for nursing

Recipe of Love

Summary: Take two students and put them in one high school. Add a cup full of arguments and a tablespoon of pure craziness. Throw in a love triangle and a pinch of luck. Mix it all together and what do you get?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: Omgsh! Everyone thanks for sticking with Recipe of Love and giving it over 200 reviews! I love you guys! Keep on reading and reviewing then! Alright so here's the lovely Hikari with chapter 12!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Recipe for nursing: Take Kairi's confusion and Sora's cold and mix it together under one roof. Add in a cup of past events full of Valentine goodness. Throw in a teaspoon of Roxas's suspicion for vitamin boost. Finally, cure all diseases with a nice hot bowl of chicken noodle soup. Stir and mix until an idea pops up.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kairi walked down the hallways leading to her locker. It had been a couple of months since her Christmas party, but a certain phrase kept appearing in her mind every once in awhile.

"_You owe me a kiss!"_

Kairi shook off the thought as she approached her locker. "Good morning." She said to Naminé and Roxas.

"Morning!" chimed Naminé. "Aren't you glad it's Friday? We have a whole weekend ahead of us."

"You're only saying that because we're hanging out with Sora this weekend." Roxas said as he put his books away.

Naminé glared. "Your point?"

Roxas sighed. "Why do I bother?"

"Wait? We?" Kairi waited for an explanation from Naminé.

Naminé nodded. "Yep! The four of us. Should be fun, right?" Kairi nodded hesitantly.

"Sora!" Roxas called out. At the mention of his name, both Naminé AND Kairi ducked their heads into their locker. Roxas looked at them strangely.

"Hey Roxas." Said Sora cheerfully when he made his way over. "Good morning, Naminé. Kairi."

"Morning." The two replied, although the lockers made it sound muffled.

Sora didn't seem to notice the girl's strange behaviors. "Naminé, Kairi, so we're all hanging out this Sunday?" he asked.

Naminé took her head out of the locker and nodded. "Yep!" she said cheerfully."

Sora nodded. "Ok then. See you later Roxas. You too Naminé. I'll see you in class Kairi."

"Y-yeah!" Kairi said as she lifted her head only to hit her head on her locker shelf. When Sora left, she took her head out of the locker and rubbed her sore spot.

Naminé smiled. "Ok well I'll see you guys later." She left but turned around. "Roxas don't be late for class!"

Roxas sighed. "Yeah, yeah." When Naminé left he turned towards Kairi. "Is it me or did you seem even more flustered then Naminé when Sora came?" he asked.

"O-of course it's just you!" Kairi turned around and her cheeks tinted pink. "What the heck am I doing to myself?" she thought.

"I don't know. I mean you did react the same way on Valentine's Day." Roxas said. Kairi's thoughts strayed to the recent Valentine's Day.

"_Kairi I'm so nervous!" Naminé revealed to her best friend. Kairi stopped shuffling her things around in her locker and looked at Naminé._

"_How come?" she simply asked._

"_How come!? Tomorrow is Valentine's Day! You know I was thinking of making some chocolates to give out to my friends." Naminé's words died out in volume as she finished the sentence._

"_By friends, that includes Sora?" Kairi asked, grabbing a book from the top part of her locker._

_Naminé nodded. "Of course! I mean wouldn't you want to give something to a guy like that?"_

_At Naminé's suggestion, Kairi dropped her book on her foot. "Ouch!" she yelped, since it was a huge history textbook. She picked up the book from the floor. "Well of course I would give something to him." Kairi thought out loud. "He is my friend after all!" she quickly added._

"_See?" Naminé shook her head. "Let's hope I don't chicken out."_

Kairi's thoughts fast forwarded to the day of Valentine's Day.

"_Kairi I did it! I managed to give my chocolates to Sora!" Naminé jumped around happily. _

"_That's good." Kairi smiled at her friend._

"_What about you? Did you get him anything?"_

"_Y-yes! I mean it was only something small. We're just friends, so…" Naminé looked at Kairi and pondered about her strange behavior._

"_You ok?" Naminé finally asked. Kairi nodded._

"_Just fine." Naminé eyed her suspiciously but decided to let it go._

_Kairi herself had also managed to give Sora a Valentine's Day present. She opened her locker to find the single yellow chrysanthemum she had received from Sora in return. Her face flustered, and wondered if Naminé got something too, or if she should've told about the gift. She also looked at the card that was next to the flower. The words inside the card repeated itself in her head._

'_Kairi, do you know the meaning of flowers?'_

Kairi remembered that Roxas was still standing there looking at her strangely. She thought of something to quickly cover up her quietness. "Roxas maybe you're confusing me with yourself. You probably got flustered on Valentine's Day right?" With that Kairi closed her locker and walked away.

Roxas shook his head at the girl, but regardless looked back on that February.

"_Sora mind telling me why you dragged me along? And out of all the places, a flower shop!" _

_Sora laughed. "Valentine's Day is coming soon. Girls love flowers. I'm going to give Kairi one." Roxas paid attention to Sora's last sentence. "It has to be just the right flower!" Sora exclaimed._

_Roxas sighed. "Just pick any flower so we can get out of here!" he exclaimed._

"_No wonder you can't get Naminé. Don't you know? When you give a flower to someone, it has a meaning behind it." Sora pulled a book out of nowhere. "This tells you what the meanings are."_

"_The fact that you know that is kind of strange. No girl is going to go out with you if they think you're gay." Roxas teased._

_Sora just laughed it off. "Why don't you try looking through it? You might find something." He threw the book at his cousin._

Roxas shook his head. "He always did come up with strange things." Roxas opened up his locker. He pushed some books aside to stuff the new one. He also looked at the dried red carnation that had been sitting in his locker for awhile now.

_While Sora spent his time picking for "the perfect flower," Roxas decided to look around since he had nothing better to do. He scanned the rows of different flowers, until one caught his eye. He flipped through the book Sora had given him to see the meaning of the red carnation. As he read the meaning of the flower, he couldn't agree more._

'_My heart aches for you.'_

Roxas let out a sigh. "There's no point in thinking about the past. Although I really wish I could've given that to her."

"Give what to who?" Roxas jumped back from surprise to see Naminé.

"I thought you went to class?" he questioned as he gathered the things he dropped.

"I was, but then I remembered. It's Friday, so you're going to be lazy as ever. The weekend's close, but we're still at school. Good thing I came along. You don't even have all your textbooks ready yet." Naminé started to rummage through his locker.

"Hey!" he tried to pull her aside, but it was pointless.

"Here you go!" Naminé handed him his remaining textbooks. "Your locker is so messy. Do you ever clean it out?" Roxas just grumbled as he placed his books in his backpack. "Roxas, what are you doing with this?" Naminé held up the flower delicately, because it was dried up and dead. "It must've been a pretty flower." Roxas couldn't help but stare at Naminé's gentle demeanor towards something irrelevant. "That is until it was stuffed in your locker." Naminé pushed the flower into his hands.

Roxas chuckled slightly. "Better now then never." He gave her back the flower. "Here take it. Think of it as a late Valentine's Day present." He walked off leaving Naminé confused.

"Hmm, would a dead flower be considered cheap?" Naminé thought. "Well he did owe me a gift."

"_You didn't get anything for Valentine's Day, Roxas?" Naminé asked at the end of the day._

"_I don't really care." Roxas said. _

"_You're not one of those anti-Valentines people are you?" Naminé teased. "Well I'm just too nice to you sometimes." Naminé said with a smile._

"_Oh yeah? Since when?" Roxas countered._

"_What's with that attitude? And here I was going to give you some Valentine's chocolate." Naminé held up a chocolate heart wrapped in a plastic bag with a red ribbon tying it. She waved it in Roxas's face._

_Roxas pushed it away. "I don't need sympathy. I told you I don't care." He started to walk away._

"_Fine you jerk! And to think I made this one just for you." Naminé huffed and began stuffing her books violently into her bag. Roxas walked back to his locker._

"_You made it just for me?" he asked. He didn't look at her, because he was sure he was blushing a bit._

"_I thought you didn't care?" she huffed. Roxas scratched the back of his head._

"_Sorry about that. I guess I'm not a big fan of the holiday." Roxas said. _

"_Can I ask why?" Naminé finally stopped shoving her books away. "Is it because you never have a girlfriend this time of year?" she teased._

_Roxas thought about this. "I guess you can say that." Since it was true he never did have a girlfriend around this holiday. Not to mention the girl he wanted to be his girlfriend would never be his._

"_I was only teasing too." Naminé said. She handed him the chocolate. "Here." Roxas took it._

"_Thanks Naminé." He gave her a real genuine smile._

_Naminé was taken aback but also gave him a smile before letting out a small laugh. "Have you noticed we haven't been fighting lately? I wonder why?"_

"_Who knows, maybe we're growing up?" Roxas suggested, although he knew that was not the case._

"_Maybe." Said Naminé. "Well I have to go. Enjoy the chocolate!"_

Naminé snapped out of her thoughts when the bell ran. "Ah! Stupid Roxas! Now I'm going to be late!" she rushed to her first class.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sunday came and Kairi waited for Naminé to come and pick her up. She heard the doorbell ring and went to answer it. As soon as she opened the door, Naminé began talking in a fast pace.

"It's not fair! I swear the world hates me. He was fine on Friday!" Roxas stood behind her shaking his head back and forth.

"Calm down Naminé. What's wrong?" Kairi asked.

"Sora's sick!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Roxas unplugged his ears after Naminé closed her mouth.

"Sora got sick." Roxas explained. "So he can't hang out with us today."

"Oh." Kairi let out, because she didn't know what else to say.

"So that's why there's a change of plans." Naminé announced. Both Kairi and Roxas looked taken aback. "We're going to see Sora and make sure he's alright."

"Isn't Kairi the one usually coming up with these ideas?" Roxas looked over at Kairi.

"Oh, well, um…I guess I'm out of ideas for once." She looked at Roxas nervously.

"So we'll go with my idea then?" Naminé asked hopefully.

Kairi regained her composure. "Sure. I think it's a good idea. Naminé gets the chance to be a nurse." She smiled. "I wonder if we should really get you a nurse costume. Wouldn't Naminé look adorable in a nurse outfit?"

Roxas quieted down from the remark. As Naminé told Kairi to stop teasing her, he couldn't help but have his mind wonder astray.

"Roxas, stop daydreaming." Kairi teased. "We're leaving now."

Roxas grumbled and mentally kicked himself for taking Kairi's advice. He followed the girls toward Sora's house.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They got there quickly and knocked on Sora's door. It was a while before they heard someone shuffling towards the door. A sick looking Sora answered the door.

"Hello?" He let out a sneeze and the trio jumped out of the way. "Oh hi you guys. Sorry about today."

Naminé looked like on the verge of tears to see the guy she liked sick. "It's ok Sora. Don't worry about it. That's why we're here! We're going to help you feel better." Naminé said with a smile.

Sora let them in and he went back to lying down on the couch. Kairi and Roxas talked to him while Naminé was looking through his kitchen.

"Sora, you don't have any ingredients to make soup." She sighed. "I'm going to make a trip to the market then."

"Naminé, you don't have to. You can just buy it." Suggested Sora letting out another horrific sneeze.

"The soup will be much better if it's made from scratch. I'll be back." She headed towards the door.

For someone who sounded really sick, Sora had enough energy to kick Roxas in the leg and shake his head in Naminé's direction. Roxas looked at his cousin strangely not getting the message at all.

"Naminé, Roxas will go with you." Sora announced suddenly for his slow cousin.

"Um, ok." Said Naminé grabbing her purse. "Hurry up then." Roxas got up and followed Naminé.

The two blondes left. Kairi laughed at how they sounded like they were about to argue as they closed the door.

"Kairi, you don't mind if I take a nap?" Kairi shook her head.

"You should be resting anyway." She smiled and Sora smiled back. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

It wasn't until a couple minutes later that Kairi realized she was with Sora alone in his house. Her face flushed bright red and she was glad Naminé and Roxas had left. More importantly, she was glad Sora was asleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naminé examined the vegetables closely. "These carrots look good." She placed them in the shopping cart. Naminé turned around to see Roxas carrying a bag of onions. "Roxas, what are you doing?"

"Aren't onions good for you?" he asked. Naminé shook her head in annoyance.

"Go put them back!" he went and put them back. She continued to shop around and Roxas continued to put things in the cart that wasn't needed.

The two spent most of the time arguing on what to buy and what not to buy.

"You do realize you're crazy for not liking this stuff?" Roxas held up a bright yellow package of donuts.

"And you do realize I'm the one paying! I'm not buying this stuff for you!" The lady at the cash register tapped her finger impatiently wanting to know which items she was and wasn't supposed to ring up.

The two blondes finally managed to get out of the supermarket in one piece.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kairi sat in front of Sora. She watched him as he slept. Finally she snapped out of her trance. "Kairi, just what are you doing!?" she scolded herself.

She got up and headed over to a bookcase that was in the room. She looked at the titles of each book. She was about to sit back down until a title of a book caught her eye. Kairi picked it off of the shelf, and began flipping through the pages. It was a book all about flowers. She remembered Sora's words from Valentine's Day and flipped through the book to find the yellow chrysanthemum.

She quickly found it and began to read about it. She searched the page to find its meaning. When she found it, her eyes widened. "What does...?" She got cut off.

She heard Naminé and Roxas come in. the two were fighting over something about donuts. Kairi quickly closed the book, and Sora woke up to the argument. "I'm guessing they're back?" he said with a yawn. Kairi laughed as she placed the book down.

Roxas and Naminé came into the room. They both pointed furiously at each other.

"I'm never going shopping with this person again!" they said at the same time.

Kairi laughed. "Would you at least be willing to cook together? You still have to make the soup you know."

Naminé headed to the kitchen. Roxas stayed behind. "Aw come on, Roxas." Said Sora. "Go help Naminé out." Roxas grumbled and headed into the kitchen as well.

There was a moment of silence and then the next the two were fighting again only the setting this time was the kitchen. Kairi and Sora laughed.

"Those two are always fighting." Commented Sora. "Sometimes it really makes me question whether Roxas really likes Naminé or not."

As Sora continued to talk, Kairi pretended to listen by nodding every once in awhile, as she thought of what she saw in the book.

"What does "slighted love" mean?" she questioned in her head. "Slighted means something small, but that still doesn't make sense. What the heck was Sora trying to say through a flower!?" She was completely puzzled.

"So how about it Kairi?" he asked.

"Um," Kairi looked nervous. "Sure?"

"Alright! So you'll help me get Roxas and Naminé together!"

"Yeah…wait, what!?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: that's the end of chapter 12. Also I'd like to say I'm starting school in about a week or two so I'll be busy! Sorry! I will try my best to update as soon as possible. Thanks you guys!


	13. Recipe for picnics

Recipe of Love

Summary: Take two students and put them in one high school. Add a cup full of arguments and a tablespoon of pure craziness. Throw in a love triangle and a pinch of luck. Mix it all together and what do you get?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: Woo hoo! Made it to chapter 13! School just started, so sorry for the long wait. Hey, at least I still remembered right? Yeah, I know, I need a better excuse…let's see how about I'm just a freshman and high school really kills? Lol alright let's begin!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Recipe for picnics: Take Kairi and Sora and place them at spying distance. Then, place Naminé and Roxas in front of their views. Add in a pinch of almost decent food and throw it all in a picnic basket. Finish it off with a kiss and serve!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It only took Naminé a second to realize what was wrong with the picture. For one thing, the person who was standing before her eyes, was not who she had originally made plans with. Second, she could only think how her head was going to explode from the situation she was now stuck in.

"Roxas mind explaining to me what is going on here?" Naminé crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

Roxas held his forehead. "Honestly I don't know myself. Sora called me at like seven in the morning telling me to make sandwiches and come here. He also told me to tell you that he's sorry, but he can't make it, and that I will be his stand in." Roxas went silent realizing Sora's message.

"I'm going to kill him." Roxas muttered to himself.

Naminé shook her head in frustration. "No! Today was supposed to be my day with Sora!" She thought back to the beginning of the week, when the plans were made.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So, um Naminé." Kairi hesitantly called her friend's name. Naminé turned her head towards the sound of Kairi's sheepish voice.

"Yeah? What's up?" she asked not knowing of the plan running through Kairi's head.

"Well, Sora said he had to go the library to finish up some homework." There was a slight pause. "And he wanted me to tell you to go meet him there whenever I saw you."

Naminé's eyes lit up with delight. "He wants to talk to me? Oh thank you so much Kairi! You have no idea just how you made my day!" Naminé rushed out of the cafeteria.

Kairi watched her friend run out and shook her head disapprovingly at herself. "Only Sora could come up with this plan."

Naminé quickly made her way to the library and searched for the brunette. She quickly found him sitting by himself at a table. She went up to him.

"Hey Sora." She half whispered. "Kairi said you wanted to see me?"

Sora looked up and grinned at Naminé. "Hey Naminé. Yeah, glad she got the message to you. So I was wondering, you want to hang out this weekend?"

Naminé's head was spinning in euphoria. She managed to squeak out a 'yes' to Sora. She said goodbye to him and practically danced her way out of the library.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naminé watched as Roxas set up the picnic area. "You're actually going to have this picnic?" Naminé questioned.

"Sora woke me up at seven in the morning and I worked hard to make these sandwiches, I'm not putting them to waste. You can leave if you want." Roxas sat down on the blanket.

Naminé's stomach grumbled. "I guess staying for a sandwich or two won't hurt." She hesitantly sat down next to Roxas.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Look at that Kairi! She sat down next to him!" Sora exclaimed.

"Really?" Kairi got up and went and sat next to Sora. He handed her the binoculars he was using. "Sora, we can see them perfectly fine without these you know."

"Yeah, but it's just more fun if you have them around." He gave her a cheesy smile and she laughed.

"So you said we would be watching them. Care to explain the picnic set up?" Kairi looked over at the picnic basket and blanket that had been set up.

"Well I figured we would be here past lunch time, so I went ahead and set this up." He gestured her towards the area. "Roxas and Naminé have their own picnic, and we have ours." He smiled.

Kairi tilted her head down hoping her hair would fall off her shoulders and cover up her blushing face. She felt bad for doing this to Naminé. She hoped that Naminé and Roxas would survive and something would happen so the guilt would disappear. She looked anxiously at the blonde pair.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naminé held the sandwich Roxas had given her and eyed it suspiciously. "Will you just eat it?" Roxas complained. "I didn't do anything to it."

Naminé glared at Roxas. "I'm not worried about that, it's just…" She was struggling to find the right words.

"Jeez Naminé, I know I'm not the best at cooking, but it's a sandwich. It's not rocket science." Roxas grabbed another sandwich.

"Coming from the guy who put gummi worms on his pizza." Naminé rolled her eyes.

"I was seven then. I mean even you were a little sugar freak at that age." They both laughed at the memories. Naminé went ahead and took a bite out of the sandwich.

"Not bad." She smiled then let out a sigh. "Do you know why Sora cancelled?" she asked.

Roxas shook his head. "He just said he couldn't make it." He looked over at Naminé. She was having a somewhat fun time, but he could tell she had her hopes crushed because Sora hadn't shown up. "I'm sure it wasn't because of you or anything." He tried to explain.

"Well I wasn't thinking of that, but now I am. Thanks a lot Roxas!" Naminé snapped at Roxas.

Roxas shook his head in frustration. He fell back on the blanket with arms extending out and looked up at the sky. "Why are girls so complicated?" he said aloud.

Naminé fell back also, so that her head rested on one of Roxas's extended arms. Roxas looked over to see her lying next to him. His face went scarlet and turned away from her. Naminé didn't notice anything and looked up at the sky in the same fashion as Roxas. "You just need to watch what you say around girls." She simply said.

The two remained motionless looking at the clouds pass by.

"Do I really say too much sometimes?" Roxas asked after he cooled off. He kept his gaze on the sky.

"You're…very abrupt with your words. It's like you don't think before you speak." Naminé turned her head to face Roxas's. "But if you were to actually think before you spoke, you wouldn't be the same Roxas I've known and fought with all my life." Once turned, she couldn't help but look at his facial features. His eyes were closed, giving off a sense of peace. Naminé's ears tuned in to his deep breathing.

Roxas opened his eyes to reveal a deep cerulean blue that Naminé never seemed to quite notice. He turned his head in her direction. "Naminé."

Naminé was completely absorbed and she couldn't break out of her trance. "y-yeah?" was all that could escape out of her mouth.

"You're cutting the circulation off on my arm." He said.

"Oh…oh! Sorry!" Naminé shot backup and turned her head away from Roxas. Her face felt hot and she was somewhat dizzy from the head rush she received from getting up so fast. "What's wrong with me?" Naminé thought to herself. She felt completely embarrassed.

"Naminé, you ok?" Roxas asked noticing how strange she was acting.

"F-fine! Just fine!" She tried to change the subject. "So what's for dessert!?" She said in an absolute ecstatic voice.

Roxas was taken aback from the change in attitude. "Are you sure you need any more sugar?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kairi and Sora had been busy chatting away, not noticing what was happening between Naminé and Roxas. Finally they stopped talking as if they had run out of things to say and sat in silence.

"Kairi, can I ask you a question?" Sora asked. Kairi nodded. "What…what do you think of me?"

Kairi was startled by the question. She almost didn't want to answer. She hugged her knees and stared off into the distance. "Well, I don't really know. You and I have always known each other, but we've never really talked until this year."

"Hmm, so you have noticed me before then?" Sora said hopefully. Kairi looked up and nodded, puzzled by his reaction. "Whenever I talked with Naminé, you always seemed to back up. So I wondered if you had any clue to who I was." He said with a smile as if there was some private joke going on.

"I always wanted to give Naminé a chance with you." Kairi thought to herself. Another silence filled the air around them. "But now, it's like I'm taking away those opportunities away from her." She looked down at the grass feeling somewhat ashamed.

"Hey Kairi." Sora broke the silence again.

"Yeah?" Kairi forced herself to look at him.

Sora scratched his nose and seemed to avoid her gaze. "You know, you still owe me a…well a-"

"kiss." Kairi finished his sentence for him. Their eyes met and were locked in a deep stare.

Kairi saw the seriousness in his eyes. Guilt flooded Kairi's body. It was guilt from, not because she knew Naminé liked Sora, not because she was breaking practically every rule in the best friends handbook, but guilt from the fact that she knew she wanted the kiss.

Kairi closed her eyes, and leaned slight towards Sora's direction. Sora saw the motion and leaned towards Kairi also. Slowly but carefully, their lips met one another. As they shared a small kiss, a tear slipped from Kairi's closed eyes and onto the picnic blanket underneath them.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naminé helped Roxas fold the picnic blanket up. "As much as I hate to admit it, I actually had fun." Naminé smiled.

Roxas felt warm from what she said. "I did too." They finished folding it up and Roxas decided to walk Naminé home.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: I honestly don't know what my own opinion on this chapter is. I haven't updated in such a long time, this authoress has lost all fanfic judgment. Hehe (sweatdrops) well I hoped it turned out ok. Well Sora and Kairi finally kissed allowing me to develop them more in the future and same with Roxas and Naminé too! Leave me tons of reviews so I become inspired for the next chapter! Once again superly sorry for the long wait! High school is very annoying!

Waiiiittttttt! One more thing! I have a forum regarding the new KH games. Go check it out!


	14. Recipe for secrets

Recipe of love

Summary: Take two students and put them in one high school. Add a cup full of arguments and a tablespoon of pure craziness. Throw in a love triangle and a pinch of luck. Mix it all together and what do you get?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: Nyah! It's finally here. Chapter 14! I'm really sorry for the long wait. But here it is, all fresh and new waiting to be read!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Recipe for secrets: Take Sora's happiness and coat it with Kairi's daze. Let it sit for a bit until Naminé's determination begins to curdle. Let Roxas's anger broil simultaneously. Finally garnish the concoction with friendship and cook for awhile.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kairi silently placed her books in her locker. Naminé was doing the same. She could only handle the silence for so long, so she spoke. "So Kairi, how was your weekend?" Kairi dropped one of her books on the floor.

She picked it up and gave Naminé a small smile. "I-it was fine. Yours?" She looked straight ahead of her locker, knowing what Naminé's weekend was like.

Naminé let out a sigh. "Sora couldn't make it. But I didn't find out until I got there. Roxas was there instead." Naminé turned to see Kairi. "You ok?"

"I'm fine." Kairi took a deep breath. "Well I'll talk to you later. I have to go turn in some missing work." She walked away in a brisk pace.

"Did she look ok to you?" Naminé turned to Roxas.

He watched as Kairi walked away. He averted his attention back to Naminé and stared at her for a bit. "You're giving me the same look as Kairi. Are you guys sick or something?" She placed her hand on Roxas's forehead. His temperature did rise, but not because he was feeling under the weather.

"Uh, you know now that I think about it, I should also go turn in some missing work." Roxas scrambled away from Naminé's hand and made a dash for it.

Naminé checked her own forehead. "Must be an epidemic or something. Oh, I think I might have some missing work too...crap."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When Roxas rounded the corner and made sure Naminé wasn't around, he let out a sigh of relief. He calmed himself and started to search the hallways for Kairi. He quickly found her in the drama room. "So how long do you plan to keep it a secret from Naminé?" He asked right away as he entered. The room was empty so Kairi nearly fell out of her chair from the surprise.

"Roxas? What are you talking about?" She gripped her seat a little.

"I talked to Sora on Sunday. I was pretty angry at him for just ditching Naminé like that. Then from there he sounded kind of happy. I guess he would after spending a day and ending it with a kiss from the girl he likes." A heavy silence filled the room. Roxas continued to talk since Kairi wasn't able to at the moment. "Don't you think you should tell her the truth?"

Kairi got up quickly. "How can I just tell her that I'm falling for the person she has liked possibly loved her whole life?!"

The sentence stung Roxas a bit, but he kept his stare on Kairi. "I never said anything about you liking Sora." Roxas calmly said. And like that he had Kairi trapped in a corner.

"Sora told me, how he managed to get you to kiss him. Of course I'm mad at both of you. Sora for not seeing her feelings, and you for not telling her upfront about your feelings. I can only be Sora's substitute for so long. She's going to find out somehow." Roxas saw the look Kairi gave him. "Don't worry it won't be from me. I never want to be the one to hurt Naminé. You should wish the same if she's your best friend. Tell her Kairi. Before it's too late." Roxas started to walk out.

"You're right. By not telling Naminé about what happened between me and Sora, and my feelings for him, I am lying to her. But doesn't that make you a hypocrite? You're telling me to tell her about my feelings, and you wish Sora to do the same. But what about you? Aren't you lying to her because you're keeping your feelings hidden?" Kairi stood there facing Roxas's back waiting for an answer.

"As long as she continues to like Sora, I won't bother her with my feelings." He left the room. Kairi stood there feeling defeated as her eyes welled up.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naminé sat in class tapping her pencil against her desk. The teacher was droning on and on about some event in the past. She took a sideway glanced and saw Kairi didn't look too well. She would've whispered asking what was wrong but unfortunately the teacher had hearing like a bat. On her left Roxas also seemed off from his usual behavior. He seemed frustrated. Naminé chewed on her eraser. "I wonder what's wrong..."

Her attention was focused to the front when someone came in to give a note to the teacher. She sat up straight trying to get his attention. The person being Sora himself. Naminé guessed he saw her because he sheepishly waved. She didn't seem to notice the weak smile Kairi was giving off, or the glare Roxas aimed at him. He left and she went back to doodling in her notebook.

"Since the weekend has been over, Kairi hasn't seemed like herself..." Naminé glanced at her friend again in worry. "Hmm, and I really wanted to talk to somebody too. But she seems to be preoccupied lately." Naminé slumped down in her seat. "There must be someone I can talk to about this." The bell rang and Naminé got up from her seat.

Roxas dropped one of his books as he tried to shove it in his backpack. Before he got to it, someone else had. He looked up to see Naminé holding the book and smiling. "Here you go."

"Thanks." He carefully took it back. Even if they were getting on better terms with each other, Naminé would never have been this friendly. "May I help you?" He tried to remove some of the edge in his voice that had developed over time talking to her.

"Meet me at the coffee shop after school." It was more of a statement then a request. Roxas slowly nodded and Naminé went to her next class.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Roxas walked toward the small local coffee shop. It was about a ten minute walk from school but at his walking pace, he got there quickly. He waited outside for Naminé since he couldn't see her inside through the windows. She finally came.

"Did I keep you waiting?" she asked as soon as she came up to him. Roxas shook his head. "Thanks for coming, I needed someone to talk to."

Roxas was surprised Naminé considered him to talk to about whatever was on her mind. He snapped out of the shock and went inside with her. They both ordered and sat down, not speaking a word.

Roxas looked around the shop. It was small and serene. The weather was getting warmer so most people were inside drinking mixed cold drinks. The aroma seemed intoxicating, but he couldn't fully enjoy it with Naminé sitting there. Not so much because she was there, but because he was there with her for what reason he had no clue.

"It's getting warmer." She finally spoke. He shifted his attention back to her.

"What? Oh yeah, it has." He nodded in agreement with what he just said. Maybe small talk wasn't his forte.

"Yep. Which means, summer vacation is almost here. Just a little over a month left of school. Which is kind of what I brought you here to talk about." She fiddled her fingers around. The waiter came with their drinks and placed it at the table. Naminé said thanks before continuing the conversation. "Kairi seems troubled lately. So I don't want to bother her with my problems. Have you ever heard of the saying live life without regrets? I want to do that also." She took a sip of her drink. "I still can't believe I'm telling you this. But I guess that we are good enough friends for me to tell you this."

Roxas eyes widened. Never had he expected Naminé to think or even acknowledge the two as friends. He regained his composure. "So exactly what do you need to tell me that you can't tell Kairi right now? Not to mention something that you don't want to regret?" He questioned.

Naminé took a deep breath. "Before summer vacation begins, I want to tell Sora. I want to tell him that I like him."

For the first time Roxas understood what it meant to compare words to daggers."O-oh." He managed to say. He looked down at his drink.

"I had to tell someone. Kairi seems to have a lot on her mind, and to bother asking for her help, I just couldn't do that. I'm not saying you have to help, but it feels good to share your secret with one other person, you know? I don't know how to explain it."

Roxas had all kinds of feelings mixed inside him. Jealous at the fact Naminé could still like Sora when he only thought of her as a friend. He felt tortured that out of everyone, Naminé chose to tell him. But along with that pain, he felt bliss, that out of everyone she chose him. She had said so herself, she wanted to share it with one other person. Sure he was a resort only because Kairi was preoccupied but regardless it was him. "Hmm maybe you're referring to a bond by sharing secrets." He finally said.

Naminé smiled. "That sounds exactly right. I want to trust you Roxas. Will you promise not to tell? I just want someone to be there secretly cheering me on." She pulled her hand out from under the table. "Promise?" She held up her pinky.

From what Roxas could tell, he had two options. He could promise her and make her happy, but be tortured by the fact the girl he liked the most was going to confess to his cousin. If he chose not to promise and also tell her it was a hopeless cause with Sora, he wouldn't have to worry about losing her for a little while longer. The downside was that she would hate him and their relationship would be back to hating each other. To top it all off, she'd be unhappy. Roxas looked at her pinky still in front of his face. He looked up at her face. She had a hopeful smile, something he had grown to love.

In that instant, the answer was simple. He wanted her to be happy. "I promise."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Woot! Another chapter finally done and another chapter closer to the end. I read through some of the reviews and really I had no intention of people hating Kairi or disliking, or choosing Namine over her. It kinda ended up just being like that. Just remember peoples, happy endings all the way? lol. And on another note, as you can tell the chapters don't happen automatically after one another. They sort of skip some parts of the year. If I didn't do that, it'd take forever to finish this fic. So yes leave some reviews and I'll be happy. Also I'm sorry if there were minor grammar mistakes. I'm still lacking microsoft word on my new computer, but I wanted to update so I had to use wordpad. Not my choice for typing up fanfics I must say. Hmm...any other news before I go...OH yeah, if some of you haven't noticed I have a poll regarding Kingdom Hearts on my profile. Also please check my profile sometimes. There could be minor notes about updates and things like that. Also I changed my penname if you haven't noticed that either. Okies enough of me and review!


	15. Recipe for confessions

Recipe of love

Summary: Take two students and put them in one high school. Add a cup full of arguments and a tablespoon of pure craziness. Throw in a love triangle and a pinch of luck. Mix it all together and what do you get?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: Alright, I am so sorry for the wait everyone! But here ya go!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Recipe for confessions: Take Naminé's determination and place it in a bowl. Throw in a pinch of Kairi's cold and mix until smooth. Add in several failed attempts to complete the mixture. Pour it in a cooking pan and stick it in the oven. Note: May take several tries before achieving a perfect confession.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So what about a note?" Naminé asked as she gently swung back and forth on the swings.

"No, Sora might be too slow to figure out the simplicity of a note." Roxas took another lick of his ice cream as he pushed Naminé on the swing.

Naminé stopped swinging. "You've turned down practically every idea I've come up with!" Naminé huffed her way up to Roxas's face. "What should I do then?"

Roxas gulped and turned his head since Naminé's face was so close to his. "Well if I wanted you to, um, tell me you liked me, I'd think it'd be best if well, you say it straight to my face. I mean Sora's face."

Naminé stared at Roxas for a bit, then started to laugh. "As if. I'm not brave enough to do something like that.

"Well figure out something. You have less then two weeks left."

"I know." Naminé sulked. "I really want Kairi's opinion, but she is so busy. Every time I talk to her something comes up."

"I wonder why?" Roxas thought as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm glad we aren't constantly at each other's throat as much. It's really easy to talk to you Roxas." She smiled at him.

Roxas blushed and stared down at the ground. "Same with you, Naminé." He continued to stare at the ground. "So easy that-"

A melody could be heard coming from Naminé's pocket. She pulled her cell phone out. "Sorry Roxas. Wait a minute kay?" Naminé walked away from him to talk.

"Idiot!" He found himself hitting his head against the swingset poles repeatedly. "You were about to tell her. You promised you would help her and you almost confessed. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" He stopped hurting himself when he saw Naminé put her cell phone away.

"Sorry that was my mom. She wants me home soon. So what were you going to say?"

"Uh, nothing. Forget about it. Here, I'll walk you home."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day at school Naminé was at the lockers putting her books away. She looked over at the locker next to her. "Kairi never showed up today. Her mom said she got sick. Hopefully she'll be better before finals."

"Kairi not here today?"

The question snapped Naminé out of her thoughts. She looked over her shoulder to see Sora. "Oh! H-hi Sora. Um, no she's out sick."

"Really? That's too bad. Hope she gets better for the finals coming up."

"What I thought exactly. We have so much in common." Naminé thought in her head as she stared at Sora. "Wait a minute. This hallway is practically empty right now. It's your chance to tell him!"

"Naminé hold your hands out for me?" Sora asked as he pulled some things out of his backpack.

"Yeah, ok." She followed his instructions. "Listen Sora. Um, you see there has been something I-" Namineé's arms dropped causing her to stop mid-sentence. She looked up in her hands to see stacks of paper. "W-what is this?"

"This is the notes and review packets for drama. You and Kairi live close so I was hoping you could drop them off for her at her house. I would do it myself but I have a dentist appointment after school. You don't mind do you?"

"N-no, of course not."

"Thanks!" Sora waved and left.

"That was a complete failure." Naminé sulked as she crammed the papers into her locker.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After the day was over, Naminé headed over to Kairi's house. Kairi's mom invited her and let her visit for a bit. She went straight to her friends sick bed.

"Feeling any better?" Naminé asked.

"A little." Kairi replied. "I'll be back before finals start. No need to worry."

Naminé gave a sigh of relief. "Oh good. By the way I dropped off some review material for your drama class. Sora was going to give it to you but he couldn't. I'm kind of glad though. I've been meaning to talk to you about him actually."

"Sora? I see…" Kairi looked out of her window as if to avoid the subject. "What did you need to talk about exactly?"

"I was going to tell you weeks ago but I couldn't. You were always really busy it seems. Plus you were all over the place so I could never really find you."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She looked down.

"It's ok. I was able to talk to Roxas about it."

Kairi looked up at her friend. "Roxas?" She tried to hold her surprised tone back a little bit.

"Don't worry, I was surprised too. But yeah, we talked about my resolution. I…I decided that before school ends, I will tell Sora that I like him. One way or another."

Kairi let out a small gasp. "R-really?"

"Yeah. I actually had the chance to today. Before I could finish he handed me your work so we got off topic. But somehow that just made me more determined."

"I see." Kairi mustered up a smile. "Well I hope everything works out for you."

Naminé smiled back. "Thanks. Hearing that from you means a lot." She got up and picked up her bag. "Well I should let you rest. Get better!" She closed the door behind her.

Kairi leaned her head back on her headboard. "I really do hope everything works out."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naminé paced briskly back and forth inside the drama room. She kept looking back at the clock and the door. When the door finally opened, she jumped. "Sora, you're here."

"Yeah. You said something was wrong in the drama room?"

"Well actually, I called you here-"

"Wow Naminé you have a good eye."

"Eh?" She looked up from the ground to see Sora fixing a prop on the small stage in the room.

"The stand that was keeping this up was wobbly. If it fell on someone, that wouldn't have been good. Thanks Naminé. Well if that was all, I need to start heading over to my next class." He waved goodbye and left.

"Y-you're welcome." She stood there then finally snapped. She started to hit her forehead on the prop repeatedly. "Why me? I didn't think there was something actually wrong with this thing." The prop Sora had fixed began to fall over from the beating Naminé was giving it and herself. "That's my cue to leave." She dashed out of the classroom before getting caught for knocking over the prop.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Several more attempts were made over the last week of school. Regardless of how hard Naminé tried, something or someone always got in the way. She was on the verge of giving up.

"I never knew you to be a quitter." Roxas said as the two were walking home.

"I blew it today. We both volunteered to put the books away in boxes in the library. Of course with my luck, the one book I pulled set off a chain reaction causing all the other books to fall on us." Naminé glared at Roxas for his snickering.

"Tomorrow is our last day of school. You know that right?"

"Yeah. But everyone has their homeroom final tomorrow. After that school is out. Sora said he is leaving immediately after. He's staying over at some relatives over the whole summer apparently? Kairi is leaving the day after tomorrow. She's going to be on vacation the whole summer practically. I'll be the only one stuck here all alone." She kicked a rock in her path.

"Not really. I'll be around this summer."

"If you don't have to take summer school that is." Naminé teased. "I mean you've gotten better, but I haven't really had a chance to taste your latest cooking samples."

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Please I'll pass that cooking test tomorrow with ease. Thanks to you though." He smiled.

The two continued to walk when Roxas stopped. Naminé turned around. "Something wrong?"

Roxas let out a sigh. "I found your last chance." He pointed over to the swings they were always hanging out at. There on one of the swings was Sora.

Naminé stared at the place Roxas was pointing at. She looked over at Roxas and smiled. "Thank you Roxas. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Good luck." He watched with a pained expression as she walked over to Sora. He couldn't stand it for very long, and walked home by himself.

"Sora!" Naminé called out as soon as she got close enough.

Sora looked up. "Oh hey. What brings you here Naminé?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She smiled.

"I'm waiting here for someone. You?"

"I saw you so I decided to come over and say hi I guess." Naminé stared at her shoes. "Actually no. I came over here because I have to tell you something Sora."

"Alright. I'm all ears."

Naminé didn't take her eyes off her shoes as she spoke. "Tomorrow is the last day of school and I won't see you. I can't even see you at all over the summer. And…And just thinking of not being able to see you for two or three months makes me sad."

"Don't worry Naminé. We'll see each other next year." Sora stared at her a little perplexed by her sudden speech.

"T-that's not it!" She looked up from her feet at Sora. "I'm telling you this because the reason I'll miss seeing you everyday is because…because I like you Sora!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: She told him! What's his reaction? Well we'll just have to wait for the next chapter now won't we? Haha, thanks for being being so patient with me my faithful readers! I hope you enjoyed this and hope that you review. Please and thank you!


	16. Recipe for smiles

Recipe of love

Summary: Take two students and put them in one high school. Add a cup full of arguments and a tablespoon of pure craziness. Throw in a love triangle and a pinch of luck. Mix it all together and what do you get?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: Here is this month's update!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Recipe for smiles: Take Sora and Kairi's conversation and place in a bowl. Mix in Naminé's isolation and beat the ingredients until it rises. Put the contents in a vacation and set the temperature to summer heat. Set the time to a couple of days. After, take it out and garnish with Roxas's attempt at consoling.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naminé didn't take her eyes off her shoes as she spoke. "Tomorrow is the last day of school and I won't see you. I can't even see you at all over the summer. And…And just thinking of not being able to see you for two or three months makes me sad."

"Don't worry Naminé. We'll see each other next year." Sora stared at her a little perplexed by her sudden speech.

"T-that's not it!" She looked up from her feet at Sora. "I'm telling you this because the reason I'll miss seeing you everyday is because…because I like you Sora!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"You wanted to see me?" Sora looked up to see Kairi and stared back at the ground. "Are you ok?"

Sora got up from the swings. "I'm sorry Kairi. I made you come all the way out here to meet me, and I can't really say what I was planning to anymore." He let out a sigh. "Guess the timing was off?" He shrugged.

"Sora?" Kairi looked puzzled from the way he was acting. Something had happened, he just wasn't telling her.

"I saw Naminé." He said amidst the silence. "She…she confessed." He looked up anticipating Kairi's reaction. She didn't respond the way he was hoping. "So you knew she liked me?" He finally asked.

Kairi nodded. She couldn't speak with her mind filled with all sorts of thoughts. Naminé had confessed and she wanted to know Sora's thoughts about it. She wanted to know how Naminé was feeling now, and more than anything she wanted to know exactly what _she _was feeling.

"I always thought of Naminé as a sister." Sora continued seeing Kairi wasn't going to say anything. "I never imagined she really liked me. I always thought Roxas saying that was an excuse for him not to admit his own feelings. I do like her, but not in the way she likes me. Who knew things could be so complicated? Who thought it would turn out that Naminé liked me while Roxas liked her. Then we add me, Mr. oblivious, who likes her friend." He looked at Kairi. "I wonder what her friend thinks of me." He quietly added while staring off into the distance. "But I can't ask her like I was planning to. I don't think that's fair to Naminé."

"Y-yeah." Kairi finally choked out. "I love Naminé so much," Kairi thought. "This could never work, but Sora says he likes me…so at least I'll always have this memory." She came out of her thoughts when Sora spoke.

"So I hear you're going on vacation? When?" He changed the topic completely.

"I was going to leave the day after finals, but my parents changed it, so we're leaving right after school. Going to vacation at some islands."

"Same. I'm visiting some relatives. Maybe it's a good thing we're leaving so soon. Well I guess I'll see you when school starts." He waved and she waved back. "Bye."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Naminé you want breakfast?" Her mom asked through the door not wanting to disturb her daughter.

She rolled over on her stomach. "No." She called out. How long had it been since she locked herself in her room? She counted on her fingers. Since that day it had been five. No matter what she did his words replayed in her mind.

"_Naminé…I'm sorry."_

Those three words were the only ones she had heard. She didn't want to hear anything else that came after the sorry. She thought back on how she reacted.

"_D-don't be s-sorry. W-what are you apologizing for? You haven't done a-anything wrong." She continued to hold back her tears and tried to keep a straight face. "I should apologize. It seems you're w-waiting for someone. I s-should go. Goodbye Sora." She ran. She ran as far away from him as possible._

The thought of it made her grab for a pillow and bury her face in it. "Am I that much of a coward? I didn't even want to hear the rest of what he said. I just ran for it. How stupid I must've looked." She punched the pillow.

Her cell phone went off. "I'm pathetic." She said ignoring the ring tone. "I can't even face reality that Sora and I just weren't meant to be…" Her cell stopped ringing. "Even knowing that, I still cling to the idea." Her phone went off again. She picked it up to see who was calling her. She let out a sigh and answered.

"Yes?"

"About time you picked up." A voice shouted from the other end.

"What do you want Roxas?"

"Look I heard from my mom. Just how long do you plan on staying in your room all day?"

"That's none of your business." She practically hissed.

"Well looks likes the heat affected your attitude. Look I'm sure you would love to stay in your room all day but you need to meet me."

"Why would I do that? You know very well why I'm in my room and to nitpick at that isn't going to help. Just leave me alone!" She hung up on him.

It wasn't like their friendship had reversed since summer started, but things weren't smooth between them either.

The phone rang again. Naminé took the battery out. She sat up on her bed in silence.

"Naminé? Phone for you." Her mom opened the door and handed the phone to Naminé then left.

"Now you're calling my house?" She shouted.

"You never said I couldn't." Roxas shouted back. "Before you hang up could you-" Naminé cut him off.

She went outside and handed the phone to her mom. Before she made her way back to her room, her mom called her back.

"Could you do me a favor Naminé?" Naminé nodded. "I'm supposed to pick up your grandma's birthday present today, but I need to head out to the office. Could you be a dear and pick it up for me? Here's some money." Her mom made a dash to the door before Naminé could say anything else. "Oh wait just one more thing. Don't be in such a hurry to leave once you get there." She gave her a wink and closed the door.

"I'll never get my mother." Naminé let out a sigh. She went back to her room to change.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

She was at the mall entrance frowning at who was waiting there.

"Hey!" He ran over to her. "I knew I'd find a way to get you out of the house."

"What are you talking about? I have an errand to do for my mom." She wasn't in the mood to put up with Roxas's riddles. "Now if you'll excuse me." She walked past the blonde.

"And may I ask what that errand is?" Roxas said crossing his arms.

"I'm picking up a birthday present for my grandma." She said not looking back at him.

A smirk appeared on Roxas's face. "Interesting. So did your mom tell you what store to go to?"

Naminé stopped walking. Her brain slowly getting what Roxas was hinting. "She never told me…" She slowly turned around to face Roxas. "You were on the phone with her before she gave it to me didn't you?" She pointed an accusing finger at him.

He grinned. "Good job. I knew you would hang up on me so I got my message across to your mom. You don't expect to be locked up in your room forever now do you?"

Naminé tried to head back home, but Roxas grabbed her arm and pulled her into the mall.

"Come on, this is for your own good. It's summer don't spend it inside."

"We're still inside! We're just at a mall." She tried struggling away from his grip.

"Hmm, very true. Well there is a fair going on later this evening. Would you rather go to that?" He looked over at her to she was attempting to gnaw herself free. "Hey come on stop that. Just pretend you don't mind hanging out with me."

Naminé looked up at him. "It's not that I don't want to hang out with you. I just want to be…alone right now." She looked at her feet.

"Then how about we go to park? We can be alone together there." She didn't answer so he took it as yes and walked with her to the park.

"Why did you go through all this trouble?" Naminé asked as they sat under the cool shade of a tree.

"Why else? We're friends now…aren't we?" He looked at her.

"If we are, we have a twisted friendship." She smiled at her own remark.

"That's better." Roxas smiled to himself.

"What is?"

"From what I've heard you've been in your room since summer started. I don't think people who isolate themselves smile very much."

Naminé's face flushed a light pink. She leaned her head back on the tree. "True. Then again those who isolate themselves shouldn't have a friend plan some crazy idea just to get her to smile."

"We do have a twisted friendship." Roxas laughed and Naminé joined him.

"I'm sorry." She said after the laugh subsided.

"I was never mad at you." He said matter-of-factly. "I can only assume what went on that day you told Sora." Naminé didn't reply. "Whatever happened, you aren't ok…"

"I did tell Sora-"

"You don't have to tell me Naminé, I just wanted to make sure you're ok." He interrupted.

She smiled and shook her head. "No, I want to tell you."

Roxas stared at her for a bit. He nodded and eased back against the tree in the same fashion as Naminé had done.

"I told Sora. He didn't say anything except 'Naminé, I'm sorry'. Maybe that's all he had to say. I don't know. I don't know because I was a coward and ran away."

"You're not a coward." Roxas stared straight ahead. "You liked him…a lot. It's understandable."

"Maybe." She said. "It could've been worse. I could've seen the girl he really liked."

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Before I told Sora, I noticed something. He was…waiting for someone. When I say someone, I don't mean like a friend or an acquaintance. No I truly believe he was waiting for the one he liked most. Maybe that's why I ran away. I didn't want to face the fact that he liked someone else. I had that feeling and I still told him how I felt, only to run away."

"Naminé." Roxas couldn't find words to say after saying her name.

"Can I ask you something?" She turned to look at him. "I let my feelings for Sora get the better of me. I didn't even notice my best friend was sad until it was too late. I didn't realize she was protecting me from getting hurt. In the end I still got hurt, but I think…by myself."

Roxas looked at Naminé.

"Does Sora like Kairi? Was that who he was waiting for?" She finally asked.

Roxas took a huge breath. "Sora does like Kairi, but I don't know if that was who he was waiting for that day." He waited to see if she would respond before asking his own question. "How did you know?"

"Kairi changed when she was around Sora. It wasn't hard to notice she had feelings for him too. I ignored them like the terrible friend I am and didn't even bother to talk to her about all of this. Sora likes her too. I feel like I'm in the way. The day I confessed, I messed up their chance of happiness."

"What about your happiness?" Roxas couldn't keep that question in.

"It's painful to let go of Sora. But it's even more painful to see the one I love hurt because of me. When Kairi gets back, I'll talk to her. Something I should've done long ago. If those two can be happy, I think someday I could be too. But now, I…"

"You haven't had a chance to cry yet have you?" Roxas asked. Naminé shook her head. At that signal, Roxas pulled her into a hug.

She let Roxas hug her as she cried into his chest. "I'm sorry. You were trying to make me smile, but I ended up crying instead." She managed to say through her tears.

"Idiot, I don't care if you cry now, as long as you smile after."

Naminé pulled away from the hug. She did her best to dry off her tears. "You're such a good friend. Thank you." She smiled and sniffled a little some more and Roxas waited patiently for her.

They rested their heads on the tree. Finally Naminé lowered her head down onto Roxas's shoulder. "Roxas?"

"Yeah?" He was careful not to move.

"I think I want to go to that fair now."

He smiled. "Okay."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: End of chapter! Now I need to brainstorm for the next chapter before next month comes. Ugh the pressure what with school starting soon. Regardless I'll do my best to get 17 up next month. Please review. Much appreciated! Also I have a new poll regarding the game Persona 4 for any of those who know about it! Please take a look. Thank you!


	17. Recipe for acceptance

Recipe of love

Summary: Take two students and put them in one high school. Add a cup full of arguments and a tablespoon of pure craziness. Throw in a love triangle and a pinch of luck. Mix it all together and what do you get?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: Wow, sorry for the wait. Writer's block as usual and I've been busy. But don't worry this story is still going!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Recipe for acceptance: Take a long needed conversation between Naminé and Kairi and wrap it up in renewed friendship. Pinch the tops to make sure they are securely stable. Take the wraps and steam it in school. When ready serve acceptance on a platter to Sora and Roxas.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naminé opened the all too familiar doors of school. She arrived at her locker. By some twist of fate she couldn't explain, her locker was still near Roxas's. "Morning." She greeted Roxas.

Roxas looked up from his locker. "Morning. Wait, don't tell me your locker is near mine?" He asked.

Naminé smiled. "You make it seem like a bad thing." She teased as she opened hers up. "How was the rest of your summer?" She asked.

"You have to ask? Weren't you following me around like a puppy all summer?" Roxas's question earned a slap to the head from Naminé.

"You're full of yourself you know that?" She smiled regardless. "Have you seen Kairi?" She finally asked.

Roxas shook his head. "Not yet. I was expecting things to be like last year. You know her having a locker near you." He closed his locker door.

"I was hoping that too." Naminé closed her locker as well. "I heard it's on the other side of the school." She let out a sigh.

Roxas scratched his head not knowing whether to ask Naminé his question. "Are…you guys ok? That is, have you talked to Kairi yet?"

Naminé looked at Roxas and tilted her head slightly. "Yes, and no. I was on the phone with her when she came back from her vacation. We talked about Sora. But about her feelings, I'd thought it'd be better to do it in person."

Roxas put his hand on Naminé's shoulder causing her face to show a slight tint of pink. "Are you doing ok though?"

Naminé smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I think I will be. I mean I haven't seen Sora yet, so I don't know for sure. By the way Roxas what's your schedule?"

Roxas pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Naminé. She looked at it and couldn't help but laugh. "What happened? You're in cooking class two now? Did they run out of room in computers again?" She teased him as she handed the schedule back.

"Uh…yeah. Computers are totally full. Just my luck to be stuck in cooking again." He scratched nervously at his head. "Um, are you taking that too?"

Naminé nodded. "Of course. I hope you've improved over the summer." She laughed and walked off to class.

Roxas let out a sigh. "Computer class wasn't full at all." Roxas turned around to see Kairi.

"Oh be quiet. Where have you been? Avoiding Naminé?"

"Hardly. I was about to come talk to her. Of course I couldn't help but overhear you decided to take cooking two. What's up with that?" She teased him as well.

"Yeah, yeah. Let me guess you took drama two as well? I heard Sora signed up for that." He retaliated.

"So I'm guessing we can joke about it now?" Kairi asked. "I hope me and Naminé can talk soon." She said as she fixed her hair.

"I do too." Roxas agreed. "Have you and Sora talked? Or is that after you talk to Naminé?"

Kairi looked up at Roxas. "I'm not avoiding him if that's what you're asking."

"I wasn't. So how do you feel about him?" Roxas felt curious even though he already knew the answer to his question.

"That is none of your business." Kairi said casually. "Naminé will be the first to know my feelings." Kairi decided. "Then when the time is right, Sora will too. If you're lucky, you could be next to last." Kairi joked. The bell rang as the two conversed. "Well I'll see you around. Don't blow up a pie around Naminé ok? I'd hate to see her go back to her brain cell killing method." She waved and headed off to class.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Lunch time came and Naminé looked around for any one of her friends. She sighed in relief when she saw Kairi waving at her from a table. Naminé walked over there and sat down across from her best friend.

"I'm glad we at least got the same lunch." Kairi said as she sat down.

Naminé nodded. "It's always hard to get settled on the first day of lunch. So how was your summer?"

"The islands were beautiful. Remind me to send you the pictures ok? Did you know? While we were there, my mom got pregnant." She smiled.

"That's great! Tell her congratulations." Naminé smiled back. Then there was a moment of silence between the two.

"Who are we kidding?" Kairi finally said. "Things…aren't normal anymore."

"They never will be again." Naminé concluded.

Kairi picked at the food on her tray. "I want you to be the first to know though." Kairi looked at Naminé. "I do like Sora, and I'm sorry that I-"

Naminé held up her hand to stop Kairi. "Don't be sorry. I should be sorry. I knew you did. Anyone with eyes could see that. Even still, I ignored you."

"You had every right too. You liked Sora first!" Kairi replied.

"I did!" Naminé agreed. "But you're the last to like him. He likes you too you know?"

Both girls looked at each and other and went into a fit of laughter. "We sound like we're debating." Kairi said between laughs.

Naminé held her stomach. "And over a boy no less."

After the two girls calmed down they started to discuss again.

"So you like Sora." Naminé restated. "I like Sora." She was quiet for a bit. "There really is only one solution for all this you know."

"Make a Sora clone?" Kairi joked.

Naminé laughed slightly. "Ha, no." She took a deep breath. "Tell him you like him. We both know who he likes. I think it's best to move on with that fact. Tell him Kairi. I'll…be ok. You'll be happy and eventually I will be too. I'm still friends with him so I'm grateful for that. Do you know where he is eating lunch?" Kairi nodded. "What are you still doing here then? Go tell him already! If you come back single, so help me Yevon I will hurt the both of you." Naminé stated firmly.

Kairi got up and hugged Naminé. "I love you Naminé. Hang in there. You'll find someone. I just know it."

Naminé hugged Kairi back. "Does Sora have a brother?" She joked.

Kairi released her from the hug. "No, but he has a cousin." She winked and ran off before Naminé could hit her for the comment.

Naminé rolled her eyes and threw away her lunch. She then headed off to the top of the school roof.

She looked at the cloudless sky and leaned over the edges. She took a deep breath. "AS OF TODAY, I Naminé, WISH THE BEST OF LUCK TO Sora AND Kairi!"

"Whoa!" Naminé heard a yelp and a loud thud. She turned around to see Roxas on the ground.

"What are you doing up here?" She rushed over to see if he was ok.

"I was taking a nap. That surprised me." He got up and rubbed his back. "What exactly…were you doing?" He looked puzzled.

Naminé threw her arms up in the air. "As of today, I find myself to be a free person."

Roxas sat back down and Naminé sat down next to him. "Oh yeah, how so?"

Naminé rested her head on Roxas's shoulders. She was looking straight ahead so she didn't notice his tomato red face. "Do you mind? Being free is tiring." She laughed.

"N-No, it's fine." Roxas gulped and leaned his head ever so slightly on hers.

"Kairi and I talked. It was awkward at first. Of course once we accepted that, it was like in an instant we knew things were never going to be the same again. But…I was ok with that." She closed her eyes. "I told her to go talk to Sora. Tell him how she feels. They both like each other. Who am I to have the right to interfere? It will take some getting used to, I won't deny that. I just worry that every time I see them, will I be sad? Can I handle it? I just don't know."

Roxas closed his eyes as well. He could smell her hair and if she wasn't talking, he'd be lost in intoxication. "You can handle it." He finally said. "You already took the first step. You accepted the change that is happening and will happen. You honestly and truly want them to be happy, and they will be. You'll be happy too. I know it, because you're putting your best effort into moving on and accepting it. It's ok to be sad. It's ok to need support."

Naminé smiled. "Just like right now, as I'm using your shoulder to support my head, can I count on it again?"

Roxas smiled as well. "Always."

"Tell me, when did we become such good friends?" Naminé asked letting out a small yawn. "We couldn't stand each other last year. But here we are about to fall asleep on the school roof." She giggled.

Roxas thought about how to answer the question. "We were always good friends."

"Really now?"

Roxas slightly nodded. "Yeah. We just showed it differently back then. We're in high school now. You can't expect us to not have matured somehow."

"So being more mature has made us nicer?" She asked quietly.

"Yup." He felt Naminé's head lean in more on his shoulder. "Don't fall asleep. Who'll wake me up if you nap? Aren't you the nagging one in this more mature twisted friendship?" He laughed.

"I've been mature enough for today. It's your turn to wake me up for once." The volume of her voice had become just barely louder than a whisper.

"True." Roxas smiled and leaned his head on hers a little bit more. "I guess you can take a break today." She didn't reply. "Naminé?" He heard her breathing steadily knowing she had fallen asleep. "We only have 20 minutes of lunch left. Plenty of time for a nap." Again she didn't reply.

Roxas couldn't help himself as his lips lightly brushed the top of her head. "Naminé, do you know? I like you." He said knowing to himself she couldn't hear since she was lost in sleep. "There I admit it." He said with content. "Now I've been mature enough for today." He told himself as he closed his eyes and rested.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kairi found Sora in the drama room. "You eat lunch fast." She said as she entered the room.

"Whoa!" Sora fell off the mini stage in the room. Kairi laughed at his reaction. "Kairi, you surprised me."

She smiled. "I'm sorry. Can we talk?" Sora got up and nodded. The two of them sat on the edge of the stage.

"I'd ask you about your summer, but I believe everyone has asked that huh?" Sora said.

Kairi shook her head. "It's fine. It was nice being at the islands. And yours?"

Sora swung his legs carelessly. "It was fun. Of course at one point there was too much family togetherness." He chuckled. "So is there anything else you wanted to talk about in particular?"

"Well yes. Mostly about what happened before summer started." She looked over at Sora. "Naminé and I talked about things. I honestly don't feel bad now that we've talked about it. I feel a bit freer, but regardless I can't bring myself to say what I wanted to say." Kairi realized what she had just said. "Shoot, I'm not ready to confess." Kairi thought.

She quickly got up and gave a slight bow to Sora not wanting to be rude. "I'm sorry Sora. I made a mistake. I don't think I'm ready to confess." She rushed out the door but felt a pull on her hand.

She turned around to see Sora holding her hand. He pulled her back until she was into his arms. "You're not ready, but I am." He grinned widely. "I like you Kairi." He enunciated each word to make sure she got the message while she was still in her daze.

Kairi was still in a whirl of emotions, but Sora couldn't help but take advantage of that and kissed her. Kairi once getting a hold of herself, returned the kiss back to Sora. When the two pulled apart, both faces were flushed, but happy.

"I-I like you too, Sora." Kairi finally said. The two smiled and held hands as they made their way to class when the end of lunch bell rang.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Sappy? Maybe. My favorite chapter I've written so far? Definitely. Of course don't think everyone has that happy ending just yet. I mean hello, Roxas and Naminé aren't even a pair yet. That being said, I might only have a handful of chapters left to post before the end. Well, we'll see how things roll. Thanks for reading and even more thanks if you press that purple button and REVIEW. Much love from Sol-chan!

Oh one more thing. Since Recipe of Love has only a bit of a ways to go, please check my profile for summaries of possible future fics. I have a poll regarding them and which one I should begin working on after Recipe of Love. Please look and vote. Thanks again!


	18. Recipe for dates

Recipe of love

Summary: Take two students and put them in one high school. Add a cup full of arguments and a tablespoon of pure craziness. Throw in a love triangle and a pinch of luck. Mix it all together and what do you get?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: Wow, sorry for the wait. Writer's block as usual and I've been busy. But don't worry this story is still going! Also to all my anonymous spammers, thanks for the reviews, but try logging in next time *cough*Mae*cough*. Right enjoy!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Recipe for dates: Take Kairi and Sora's relationship and add a zest of scheming. Peel a gullible Roxas into the concoction. Mix until realization sinks in. Next take Naminé and extract her feelings out slowly. Let the ingredients simmer at the end of the day to create confusion and you're ready to serve with a surprise on the side.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"They are so cute together."

"That's so sweet! He's holding her books for her."

"Those two are so lucky!"

Naminé slammed her locker door. "If I have to hear something about them one more time-!"

"Funny, I never imagined you as the jealous type." Naminé glanced sideways to see Roxas just now opening his lockers.

"I'm not jealous." She calmly stated. "It's beginning to get old. Yes Sora and Kairi are cute together, yes they are like a couple out of a movie, but it's been a month now!" Naminé hung her head. "I am jealous." She finally admitted.

Roxas laughed and ruffled her hair. "Isn't it easier to just admit the truth?" He teased as Naminé slapped his hand away.

"I said I would try to accept the two of them together, I never said it would happen soon." She let out a sigh. "I am happy for them, but at the same time I just want someone to hit me with a brick."

"I can arrange that." Roxas joked. He looked at Naminé and noticed her expression and decided to stop joking around. "Sorry." He kicked the locker beneath his. "They do make a cute couple rather then you and Sora." As soon as he said that he fell down from a swift kick to his knee.

Naminé glared and walked off. Roxas sat there on the ground clutching a locker handle. "That came out completely wrong." He said to himself. "Why couldn't I just say 'we'd make a cuter couple'?" He held his knee in pain. "So stupid!" He began to hit his head repeatedly on the locker. He stopped and realized what he was doing. "Great, she even has me doing it now."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"That did not look good." Sora said as he watched his cousin bashed his head into a locker from afar. "Wonder what he said to her this time?"

"I'm sure it's not entirely his fault." Kairi said walking up next to him. "Naminé's been…testy is how I would describe it." Kairi let out a sigh. "Somehow I can't help but blame myself."

Sora placed his hand on her should and smiled at her. "It's not your fault. It's because Roxas can't get the guts to tell Naminé how he feels. He's bringing it on himself really." Kairi laughed. "Would you feel better if those two were to somehow get together?" Sora grinned.

Kairi looked at her boyfriend and loved the look on his face. "What do you have in mind?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"She seriously said that?" Roxas asked his cousin.

"Come on. You're really going to doubt me at a time like this? I don't know what you said but Naminé is still mad. Kairi has tried everything. But she did get something out of her. The only way she would ever forgive you is if you took her to the amusement park. You know the new one by the pier?" Sora said nonchalantly.

"I don't know…I mean I should confirm this with her." Roxas picked up his phone.

Sora smacked it out of his hand. "She's mad. Do girls ever talk on the phone to the person they are mad at?" Roxas shook his head. "So just listen to me."

"If she won't talk to me…exactly how do I ask her to the amusement park?" Roxas was still skeptic about Sora's statement.

Sora smiled. "Just leave it to Kairi. So are you in or are you out?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So are we still on for tomorrow?" Naminé asked over the phone.

"You'll never believe what happened." Kairi held the phone between her head and shoulders as she fidgeted with her cell. "My mom totally forgot to tell me I had a dentist appointment tomorrow. How lame right?"

"Oh no. Now what do we do? We haven't had a girl's day in forever." Naminé said.

"I know. I'm so sorry. But technically it wouldn't have been just a girl's day. I had invited Sora and Roxas too."

"Oh." Naminé said.

"I feel really bad though. I mean I had planned this whole get together and I end up not being able to go." She hoped she was leading Naminé in the direction she wanted this conversation to go. "Sora isn't going though either. Apparently he's sick. Roxas still wants to go though, and you do too right? Why don't the two of you just go?" Kairi waited anxiously for her to reply.

"I don't mind…I mean I probably should apologize for how I kicked him the other day. That was probably an overreaction." Naminé thought about the plan carefully. "I really wanted to go there too, so if Roxas ruins things for me, I can just ditch him." She said cheerfully.

"Let's hope not." Kairi thought. "I'm glad you agreed." She said. "I'm really sorry. Scope out the good things and we can do them together next week. I promise. Bye Naminé." She hung up and began to text Sora.

She quickly punched in the words on her cell. "Sora, she's going. Roxas better have agreed with whatever you came up with." She sent it and within a few seconds she had received a reply.

"He agreed, although a little bit reluctant. It's times like these I'm glad I'm in drama." Kairi placed her phone down. "Let's hope this doesn't come back to bite me." She thought.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Roxas ran over to the entrance to see that Naminé was already there. "H-hey. Sorry, were you waiting long?"

"No." She simply replied back and headed towards the purchasing counter.

"She must be really mad." Roxas thought. He cut her off. "How many tickets are you planning on getting?" He asked.

"Hmm…10 most likely." She replied.

Roxas nodded and went up to purchase the tickets. "20 tickets please." He asked the cashier.

"I didn't know you were so competitive. Trying to go on more rides then I am?" Naminé laughed. She stopped when Roxas handed half the tickets he just bought to her. "What? Did you just buy those for me?"

Roxas nodded. "I mean if you ask someone to take them to an amusement park, it's expectant to have them pay right?"

"I asked? Aren't you the one that wanted to go really badly even though Sora and Kairi couldn't make it?" Naminé asked him confused by what he was talking about.

"Sora couldn't go? But Sora said…Sora." Roxas said the last part in anger. "I can't believe I fell for that. That stupid cousin of mine." Next thing, Naminé saw Roxas bang his head on a nearby light pole.

Naminé burst out laughing and Roxas stopped and turned towards her. "Haha, please tell me I don't, haha, look that dumb when I do that." She said between laughs.

Roxas smiled at her. "You don't look stupid at all."

Naminé stopped laughing and looked at Roxas's smiling face. Her face felt warm from his answer. "So care to explain to me what that was about?"

Roxas scratched the back of his head. "I thought you were mad, so as an apology I'd thought you would want to go here." He looked away from Naminé.

Naminé smiled and got in front of Roxas's face. "I'm not mad. At least not anymore. Sorry for kicking your leg that day."

Roxas turned away from Naminé again not wanting her to see his red face. "I've had worse. I-it's ok."

Naminé laughed. "Thanks for the tickets Roxas. Shall we find a ride now?" Roxas nodded and the two headed off into the amusement park.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Two tickets left for each." Naminé counted what was left from their day. "You know, you let me pick out all the rides today. You should at least get to pick one. Here just lead the way to the next ride or event."

Roxas looked around. "Um, how about that over there? I've always wanted to go through one."

"Yup, that's fine." Naminé's eyes followed to where Roxas pointed. She let out a small gasp. "A, a haunted house." She saw that he had already walked off. "You have no choice. Why couldn't I just keep picking the rides?" She asked herself.

They got in line, and were soon at the front. They handed two tickets and entered the house. It was eerily dark and quiet. Naminé stuck close behind Roxas.

"S-scary isn't it?" Naminé said to no one in particular. It was more of a measure to calm herself down.

"Not really." Roxas replied not knowing it was a rhetorical question. "Maybe if something popped out, that would be a little bit more exciting. All I'm seeing is _scary_ pictures. Sort of a waste of a ticket don't you think?" Roxas turned around to see Naminé had stopped following and was standing with eyes closed and her hands covering her ears.

Roxas walked back to her. "Naminé?" He lightly tapped her shoulder and she let out a scream and fell to the ground. He laughed. "You really are easily scared aren't you?"

Naminé nodded without a fight. "Y-You go ahead. It's too scary."

"It won't get any less scary for you whether you stay or go." Roxas looked at her then let out a sigh. "I'll just have to make you go then." He took one of her hands and pulled her up. When she was standing, he didn't let go of her hand.

Naminé's eyes were still closed so she didn't know what was going on. Roxas could sense a bit of panic in her. "Naminé, you trust me, don't you?"

Naminé felt Roxas slightly squeeze her hand. "I'll lead you out of here." He calmly stated. "You won't let go?" She asked with eyes still shut tight.

"Never."

With that one word Naminé felt more safe then she had ever felt. She nodded. "I, I trust you."

He held her hand and walked through the haunted house with her following behind. His heart beat fast not from the things that jumped out or the strange noises, but from how long he was able to hold her hand.

She felt relaxed every time he squeezed her hand when something made a loud noise. She felt at ease and she didn't mind. Along with the same sense of peace, she felt lost. She wasn't so sure what to make of the situation.

"Naminé, open your eyes." Roxas's voice snapped out her out of her thoughts. She kept them shut. "Come on. We're out of the place already. You said you trust me, don't you?" At this, Naminé suddenly found her eyes slowly opening. The first thing she saw was Roxas's blue eyes. She felt at a daze and didn't say anything so Roxas spoke first. "See? Wasn't that bad was it?"

"Hmph! Easy for you to say. It was really scary." Naminé pouted. "I think I'll pick the next ride. I won't let you lead me into another death trap again." She looked around. "The last ride will be…that!" Roxas looked at the direction she pointed in.

Roxas laughed at her immaturity. "Ok, we'll go on that then. Sure you aren't afraid of heights."

"Very funny." Naminé remarked. "Just go." Roxas led the way, but as he walked Naminé felt herself being pulled along. She looked down to see he was still holding her hand. She blushed, but at the same time didn't feel like ripping his head off like she would usually in that sort of situation.

Her face turned a deeper shade of pink as she gave it a quick squeeze, unconsciously. Roxas felt this and remembered he was still holding her hand. He quickly let go, and both walked at a brisk pace to the ferris wheel, with bright red faces.

The two got on and spent most of the ride in silence. When their compartment had come back down, they left without another word. Almost the entire walk home was silent until Roxas spoke on an all too familiar street to him.

"This time around, I think it's much better walking home with you." He said smiling.

Naminé looked up from her feet to him. "What are you talking about?"

"You really don't remember?" Roxas chuckled. "Last time we walked home together at this time, you ran off over a little bug. Remember anything now?" Naminé nodded her head slightly. "I finally found you, but of course, the power ran out. You didn't know it was me, and horribly beat me with a bat. Which I'm curious to where you found that thing."

"That was you that night!?" Naminé pointed a finger at him. Roxas smiled and nodded. "Oh wow, you were my stalker that night." Naminé laughed nervously. "You should've said something that night."

"You think I didn't? There is still a bump on my head. I don't think it'll ever go away." Roxas rubbed a particular spot of his head.

"Really?" Naminé went up and rubbed the same spot where Roxas had. "There is still a bump!" She accidently pressed harder then intended to and Roxas flinched. "Oh, sorry!" She backed off.

"Used to it now. Don't worry about it." The two continued to talk about random things now that the tension had been cleared. After awhile he looked ahead and saw they were about to past Sora's house. He looked over at Naminé seeing if she noticed but she hadn't. She was smiling and going on about what they were talking about.

As they passed Roxas noticed the back of Sora's head and saw Kairi's resting on his shoulder. He sped up but when he looked at Naminé he realized she had already seen the two. "Those two do look cute together." She said and continued walking.

Roxas's eyes went wide. Naminé had said that tons of times before, but to him that was possibly the first time she probably genuinely meant it. He looked at her and smiled. She would be ok. The thought made him happy.

They had reached her house and she was searching her purse for the house key. Roxas watched her from the bottom of the steps. In all honesty, that day had been perfect. He got to spend the day with Naminé, got to hold the hand of the person he liked most, and somehow that all wasn't enough. "What am I doing?"

"Found it!" Naminé said triumphantly. She froze however as she felt breathing upon her cheek. "R-Roxas?" She didn't turn around but stood there not knowing what was going on.

Roxas spoke in her ear just barely above a whisper. "After what's happened today, I don't think I can try to make things easier for you. I'm probably just burdening you, but if I don't tell you, I might not get this chance again. You said you trusted me didn't you? Do you really? What about you? Can I trust you with what I'm about to tell you?" Naminé didn't reply, but Roxas wasn't expecting her too. It was too out of character for him to be like this, but it was the only way to catch her off guard. "Naminé I like you. Actually that's an understatement. But I don't want to burden you too much."

Roxas stopped speaking. Naminé no longer felt the presence hovering over her shoulder. She quickly turned around and saw Roxas was already halfway down the street. Her knees felt shaky so she opened the door. She leaned against it from the inside and slowly slid down. "W-what just happened?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Roxas confessed! Too bad the boy ran away shortly. Well how will Naminé react now? Tables have turned! Would that be the right phrasing? Well I hope you all had a lovely Thanksgiving and enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are appreciated more than dead turkeys!


	19. Recipe for relationship

Recipe of love

Summary: Take two students and put them in one high school. Add a cup full of arguments and a tablespoon of pure craziness. Throw in a love triangle and a pinch of luck. Mix it all together and what do you get?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: I'm sorry! I was planning to get it up before New Year's but things were hectic as always. Well it's up!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Recipe for relationship: Take a cup of indecision and mix it with a dash of late night conversation. Pour the concoction in a bowl until an idea appears. Next place it in the oven backwards. The end result should be a perfect relationship, unless you added too much indecision and you'll end up with a friendship instead.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kairi had several failed attempts as she tried to find her phone in the darkness. If she were to turn on the lamp, she'd end up being fully awake. Finally she found the phone and put it up to her ear to answer. "Hello?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Hey, Kairi." It was Naminé's voice. "Is this a bad time to talk?" She asked from the other line.

Kairi went into a seated position and pulled her blankets up around her. "Considering it's about three in the morning, yes. But what's up?" Kairi let out a slight yawn.

"I, I can't sleep. I've been up thinking." Naminé's voice sounded unsure whether to continue talking.

"About what?" Kairi asked with her eyes still shut.

"More like who," Naminé corrected. Kairi heard her let out a deep breath. "It's Roxas."

Kairi's eyes opened up and she was awake now. "Really? What do you mean?" She asked. "Oh yeah, you guys went on that dat-, I mean oh never mind. How was the amusement park the other day?"

Naminé pouted. "I _knew_ you planned that excursion. You were just about to call it a date weren't you?" Kairi let out a tiny laugh. "Boy nothing gets past you Naminé."

Naminé sighed at her mischievous friend. "Not now Kairi. I have important matters to talk about." She looked at the clock and was waiting for Kairi to reply. "Ok shoot."

"It's obvious you set that up. But…did you plan the last part?" She sounded hesitant with her last question.

"Last part?" Kairi asked. "Sora and I only planned on getting you two to go out that day. Whatever happened was up to you two. Why?"

Naminé worried that that was the case. "Kairi…Roxas, he said he liked me." There was no reply. "Kairi?"

"He did what!?" Kairi hissed into the phone.

"You sound angry." Naminé became confused. "Didn't you want something like that to happen if you planned the date?"

"Well yes, but no. I mean we know he likes you…but jeez I didn't expect the boy to make a move that fast. No wonder you're wide awake right now!"

"Sounds like you are too." Kairi ignored Naminé's comment and continued talking. "So why do you think you're up because of that. Wait, rewind! What did you say when he told you?" Kairi's voice was full of apprehension.

"I didn't say anything. By the time I processed what he just said, I turned around and he was gone." Kairi heard her friend let out a sigh. "What am I supposed to do now?"

Kairi sat in the darkness of her room with her eyes well adjusted to everything now. She sat in thought with Naminé still on the other line. "So…exactly what are you thinking about Roxas?" She asked first.

"I don't know." Naminé said. "Roxas has always been just Roxas to me. How am I supposed to figure out something like that in hours?" Naminé sounded exasperated.

"Okay, okay calm down." Kairi rested her head on her headboard. "If Roxas were to ask you out, what would you say? I'm not saying he will considering how he fled after telling you, but anyway how would you react?" There wasn't an answer. "Naminé?"

"I'm thinking, hold on!" She snapped back. Naminé scratched her head. "I don't know. I can't figure out how I'm feeling right now. It's so annoyingly frustrating!" Naminé paced in her room back and forth waiting for another question from Kairi.

"This shouldn't be that difficult, but then again you two are rather difficult people to begin with. It's like everything is backwards with you two. Sheesh." Kairi let out another yawn. "Wait! That's it! Backwards is the key to go." She announced triumphantly.

"I'm sorry…what?" Naminé didn't comprehend.

"I'm not trying to make a generalization or anything but you know how when couples break up it's usually because of a fight? They're all lovey-dovey then they get all grumpy and crabby?" Kairi questioned.

"Please tell me you're going somewhere with this." Naminé sighed wondering just what Kairi had in mind.

"Well if you could wait a few. Anyway, I swear it's the exact opposite with you and Roxas. I mean you two were always at each other's throats not too long ago and most of our childhood. So what if we tried to do things backwards? What if you asked Roxas out?" Kairi heard a loud thud through the receiver and looked at the phone as if it would show what just happened. "Um, still there?"

"Y-yeah. Sorry I fell off of my bed. I'm sorry what was the last part you said?"

"You should ask Roxas out." She repeated out flatly.

"What!?" Naminé hissed remembering in time that people were still asleep. "That's your brilliant solution?"

"I really do think things work in reverse with you guys. If my hypothesis is correct you guys would end up being all 'couple-y' and it would end up on a good note even if things didn't work out. I mean you've already bickered enough for one lifetime so the relationship should be smooth." Kairi explained.

"As much as that DOESN'T make sense," Naminé interrupted. "Why do I have to be the one to ask him out? Can't you make Sora make him ask me out and see how things go from there?" Naminé realized what she had just asked and knew Kairi was snickering on the phone.

"Ahha! So you do want to be a couple with him. Your true colors have been revealed." She let out another chuckle. "Don't you remember what I said before? The guy ran out on ya you know. I highly doubt he has the courage to tell you he likes you, again and then ask you out. It's all common sense my dear Naminé." Kairi looked at the clock again to see almost an hour had passed.

"If I had any common sense I shouldn't have called you." Naminé retorted. "Geez you obviously can't think straight this early in the morning." Naminé yawned loudly.

"Maybe that's true, but we don't know if you can either. You sound tired. You should get some rest Naminé. We can talk things through some more tomorrow. Good thing we have a day off of school tomorrow. I'd fall off the mini stage in drama." Kairi tried to lighten the mood a bit but there was no laugh or comment being heard from Naminé. "Something is worrying you." She stated as if it were a fact.

Naminé smiled in her mind thinking her friend knew her all too well. "Kairi…do you think Roxas will be different? If things don't work out, will everything go back to how it used to be where we always fought…or worse…" Her voice trailed off.

"So that's what you're worried about the most it seems like." Kairi concluded and sighed. "I can't say for sure. That's up to Roxas. But you seem to know him best…so maybe you already know the answer to that? Well don't fret too much and get some sleep. Good night."

"Night." Naminé hung up and slipped underneath her bed covers and stared at the ceiling. "I know him best? That's a laugh." She thought. "If I knew him at all…I would've realized he liked me." Naminé closed her eyes and went to sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naminé woke up later than usual and the only reason she woke up was due to her phone ringing. She picked it up and in a groggy voice answered it. "Is this payback for last night?"

Kairi laughed on the other line. "I was thinking of calling earlier, but decided not to. Anyway let's hang out today? I promise no strings attached. Just you, me and frozen yogurt. We can talk more about last night."

Naminé got up. "I do like that idea. Alright, I'll see you in a bit."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The two girls sat outside the frozen yogurt shop that had just opened up recently. Kairi licked her spoon before continuing the conversation. "I still stand by my idea. I think you should be the one to ask Roxas out. There's no harm really. The guy would say yes. I'm 99.99 percent sure."

Naminé picked at her frozen yogurt. "So there's a 0.01 percent chance he'll say no?" She frowned.

Kairi shook her head. "No, that's the part of me that believes he'll run away." She laughed at her friend's pouty expression. "Just ask him Naminé. He likes you and you want to figure out how you feel. It seems kind of bad to go into a relationship without knowing how you feel…but for some reason I think it's the way to go with you two."

Naminé stared at her half melted frozen yogurt. "I should ask him, I sort of want to ask him, but I won't be able too." She rested her chin on the table. "I'm pretty sure I'm more likely to run away." She concluded.

"Run away from what?" Both girls nearly fell out of their chair from surprise.

Naminé regained her composure and saw Roxas and Sora in front of their table. Naminé glared at Kairi but she saw her friend mouth 'I seriously did not plan this'. From the look on her face Naminé could tell she was just as surprised as she was.

Roxas and Sora looked at each other wondering why the girls were giving them the silent treatment. "Ur, is it ok if we have yogurt with you guys?" Sora asked breaking the awkward silence. The two girls just nodded. The two boys went inside to buy frozen yogurt still perplexed by their attitude.

"Y-you don't think they heard anything right?" Naminé asked frantically.

"Maybe? I mean n-no. I don't know! Jeez Sora has the worst timing ever." Kairi glanced through the window seeing the two were still in line. "But you know…if me and Sora left, you could ask Roxas out the-"

"Don't leave me!" Naminé interrupted. "There's no way I can do this. Forget it. Just scrap the plan." She said almost shrilly.

Kairi smirked. "There was no plan silly. You _were_ going to ask him. Naminé go through with it!" Naminé shook her head vigorously. "A-alright, calm down. If that's how you really feel I'll stay. Calm down." Kairi reassured her.

Roxas glanced outside the window at the two girls. "I still can't believe you told her." Sora said as he stepped in between Roxas and the window. "If you're going to stare you shouldn't have run away."

Roxas pushed Sora behind him. "I know that already. It was stupid of me. I wanted to ask her out…but I didn't want to be rejected. I mean this is Naminé we're talking about." He moved up in line.

"Who says you were going to be rejected?" Sora asked. "Oh hey, what if I got Kairi and myself to leave. You could ask her out then?" Sora suggested.

Roxas scratched the back of his head and thought about the idea. "No, it doesn't feel right. Those two seemed kind of jumpy today." Sora nodded in agreement. "Besides I want to know how Naminé feels before asking her out."

The two guys walked out after buying their frozen yogurt and pulled up a chair to the girls' table. "So what are you girls doing today?" Sora asked.

"Nothing really." Naminé replied not looking up from her yogurt.

"Great!" Sora said enthusiastically. "Let's go see a movie together." He suggested. "Might as well make something out of this day off."

Kairi nodded. "That sounds fun." Kairi looked over at Naminé who was still staring at her yogurt. "What do you think Naminé? About the _four_ of us going to the movies?" Kairi didn't want it to seem like she was going off with Sora after she promised not to. Naminé just nodded. Kairi let out an inaudible sigh. She looked back to Sora. "Alright a movie it is."

The four of them finished their treat and headed off to the movies. Naminé stared at the ground as the group walked over to the theatre.

"Hey Naminé?" Naminé looked up to see it was Roxas who called her name.

"Y-yeah?" She tried not to make direct eye contact.

"Will you be ok?" Roxas asked hesitantly. He paused to try and form his words just right. "This is your first time seeing Sora and Kairi together like this isn't it?" He nervously scratched his head.

Naminé looked in front of her to see that Kairi and Sora had drifted in front of them and were holding hands. "It feels sad." Naminé thought watching the two. "But I'm not sad. That's confusing. I'm ok that Kairi and Sora together but when I see them together like this, I feel so…empty." She then realized Roxas was still waiting for an answer. Before she could say anything he continued to talk.

"If being with those two is still too much for you, we could go somewhere else. I mean, not like last time how it was a set up, um that is to say just the two of us hanging out, uh wait-" Naminé stared at Roxas as he was trying to form the right words.

"So he's nervous too?" She thought and a small smile crept up on her face. "But, even though he might be nervous, he still cares about my feelings. Roxas is a nice person like that. And when he's flustering like that…I can't help but think he's…cute."

Naminé turned her head away from Roxas and he stopped rambling. "I'm sorry; I must sound like an idiot. That is, I mean to say tha-" Roxas stopped talking and he slowly looked down at his hand. He saw a hand smaller then his wrapped around his own hand. He looked back up at Naminé to see her face still turned away but he could see her face had gotten red.

"Y-you're not an idiot." She said still not looking up at him. "R-Roxas…c-could we, maybe g-go-" Before Naminé could finish she felt her hand being squeezed slightly and she looked over to see Roxas smiling. "Naminé, w-will you go out with me?"

Naminé smiled and nervously nodded. "O-ok." She looked at him again to see he was smiling even wider than before. She felt disheartened when she saw it. "I'm happy I wasn't the one having to ask…but if he smiles at me like that I feel bad. I'm, I'm not really returning his feelings. It's just my selfish way to see how I feel." She looked again to see the smile was still on his face. "Don't smile at me like that. I don't deserve it."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A couple of weeks had passed by since Roxas and Naminé had agreed to go out with one another. Naminé stood in front of the mirror and stared blankly at herself. "Why are you going out?" She asked herself. "You still can't decide how you feel, and Roxas…he's been too nice!" She wanted to scream at herself. She sat down on the ground shook her head in frustration. "If you break up with him he'll be hurt. If you don't he'll eventually find out how you really feel, more like how you don't really feel and he'll still get hurt. You're so selfish!" Her thoughts screamed as she stared at herself angrily in the mirror.

Naminé walked over to her nightstand. She picked up her phone and dialed Roxas's number. "Roxas it's me." She could hear the enthusiasm in his voice and she only felt worse.

The two had been going out for almost 3 weeks. They went on a couple of dates but every time Naminé could never establish with herself how she really felt. She couldn't understand why it was so hard. It was either a yes or no, but the answer never seemed to come to her.

"Roxas I'm sorry, but can we schedule our date another day? I don't feel so good." She partially lied. Naminé felt a guilty feeling gnaw at her when he asked if she was ok and if he needed to come over. "No, I just need rest. Don't worry." She stood there listening to him. "Ok, bye."

She fell backwards on her bed. "The right thing is to end it. It'd be worse if there were misunderstandings." She sighed. "I need to take a walk." She left her room and headed towards the front door.

As she opened the door she saw Sora who was about to knock on her door. "Oh, Naminé perfect timing. My mom wanted me to give this cake to your mom." He handed her a covered box and she took it from him.

"Oh, thanks. I'll make sure to tell her." She stared at the box more than she had intended to.

"Is something wrong?" Sora asked her gently waving a hand in front of her face. Naminé looked up at Sora and bit her lips. "No," she replied. "Can we talk?" She asked and Sora nodded sensing it was something important.

Naminé stepped outside and sat on the steps in front of her house. Sora sat down next to her on the step. She didn't say anything, but Sora wasn't bothered by it.

Finally she couldn't handle the silence and decided to ask Sora something. "Has Roxas ever said anything to you about me? I mean ever since we started going out."

Sora smiled. "Are you kidding me? That's all he ever seems to talk about these days is you. Jeez that guy really knows how to like someone." He looked at Naminé and saw her expression change to a grimace. He looked up at the sky. "Do you not like Roxas?" He asked bluntly.

Naminé didn't seem surprised he reached that conclusion so quickly. After all she wouldn't believe it herself that the two were going out the way she acted around him. "I can't even voice my opinion on that." She finally said. "I wanted to go out with him to see how I felt. Ever since he told me how he felt I felt bad that I couldn't tell him right away. Kairi and I came up with the idea that maybe if we started going out I could figure out how I felt about him. But I just can't. I know that seems horrible to do and it makes me a horrible person."

"You're not horrible." Sora said after she had let off some steam. "Roxas doesn't like horrible people. But maybe the reason why you can't figure things out with Roxas yet, is because…maybe you can't figure things out with me just yet?"

Naminé looked at Sora shocked wondering how he got to the conclusion. "Naminé are you really ok with me and Kairi?" he asked. "Be honest."

Naminé fidgeted at the question. "I-I've liked you for a long time Sora. Of course I knew it wouldn't be easy to just get over you. Maybe there is still a part of me that likes you but-"

"Then break up with him." Sora interrupted but there was a serious tone to his voice. "W-what?" Naminé asked confused as to where he was going with this.

"Break up with Roxas. If you still like me, then…maybe there's still a chance for us." He said looking directly at her in the eyes.

Naminé gasped. "H-how? You and Kairi are together. You said you liked her. How could you do that to her?" Naminé felt anger well up inside her.

"Well it doesn't look like you're too happy with Roxas. You'd probably be happier with me." Sora shrugged. "He probably doesn't deserve you anyway if you can't even decide how you feel about him." As he finished the sentence he felt a slap right across his face.

He looked to see Naminé breathing in anger. "H-how could you? You're his cousin and his best friend. Saying he doesn't deserve me? It's the other way around. Roxas was always mean to me when we were younger, but even if you added that all together it's nowhere near as cruel as just breaking up with him like that. I can't hurt him anymore then I already have. I care about him too much to do that!"

Sora rubbed his cheek and a small smile crept up on his face. "Sounds to me… that you've long decided how you already felt about him."

Naminé's anger subsided as the words Sora had just said sank in. "What do you mean? All of what you just said-?"

Sora laughed. "Naminé I'm the type of guy who loves the stage. I can put on a façade easily. Sure it was a little harsh, but it helped you right? It's obvious how you feel. You just needed a little push. I'm sure that how you feel about him will come to you as natural as breathing."

Naminé pushed Sora over. "That was downright cruel." She frowned. "But thank you. I, I do like Roxas." She smiled at being able to hear the words from herself and really mean it. She looked up and smiled at Sora. "I really like Roxas." She said enthusiastically. The two of them laughed with one another as if congratulating her in a big way.

Roxas was standing at the corner near her house and he watched Naminé and Sora sitting side by side laughing. He had wanted to see if she was alright, and it looks like she was. He stared at the two then looked at the ground and walked off. He pulled out his phone and pressed a couple of buttons. "I guess I just took things too fast. No, it's not that." He thought. "It's just, I can't be Sora."

He put his phone away after he finished sending the message. In his outbox of his text messages was one sent to Naminé. The contents were, 'Let's just be friends.'

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/U: NO T.T boys shouldn't be too quick to judge. So what's next for the two? Well considering there's only a couple of chapters left, you'll find out soon enough. Hope everyone has a good new year. Leave reviews. Much love to everyone!


	20. Recipe for chances

Recipe of love

Summary: Take two students and put them in one high school. Add a cup full of arguments and a tablespoon of pure craziness. Throw in a love triangle and a pinch of luck. Mix it all together and what do you get?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: I wasn't planning to update until February, but thanks to the huge amount of reviews, I decided to update a little faster. It's amazing the motivation I can get from reviews. Not to mention this is my only free weekend for awhile. Well here is the penultimate chapter!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Recipe for chances: Take one text message and render out the positive aspect of it. Braise it to produce several chances. Take one of the chances and broil it in the school kitchen. Sprinkle some flour it and let it run off. The key is to make sure you give chase when this occurs!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kairi stormed furiously back and forth in Naminé's room. "Oh the nerve of him. I don't care if he is related to Sora, I will beat the stuffing out of him. Then you can re-stuff him and fry him in the oven like the chicken he is!" Kairi said it almost hysteria.

"But Kairi-"

"Where does he get off telling you guys to be friends? After liking you then doing this to you? It's unforgivable Naminé. UNFORGIVABLE!" She shouted in her friend's face.

"Kairi my mother is down stairs and it would be great if she didn't know about my boy troubles. So could you shut up and let me talk?" Naminé sighed already feeling exasperated.

"How are you so calm?" Questioned Kairi. "I mean if it were me I'd be crying or in your case crying and banging my head into some solid object."

"Very funny. It is my fault that I'm in this situation with him right now. But I don't mind at all. It's a chance to start over in my opinion. He probably knew I didn't like him the way he liked me. It is sad. But maybe I can tell him how I truly feel now. Then we can have a real relationship. That last one was nothing but a lie. I'm kind of glad he gave me this chance by breaking up with me." Naminé said with a small smile on her face.

"You're so strange. But you have a point. So you'll tell him? Can I help?" Kairi said with a hopeful tone.

Naminé shook her head. "This is something I have to do on my own."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Naminé stared at the locker next to hers. Actually it was more like she was staring at air. She let out a sigh as she opened up her locker. "He hasn't been here for the past two days now. Is he ignoring me?" She closed her locker. "Maybe I should visit him after school?"

She turned around to run into the very person she was talking about. She dropped her books in surprise.

"Oh sorry." He helped picked up her books and handed them to her. He made his way to his locker.

"Oh thanks Roxas." She was relieved to see he was ok. "So where have you been?" She asked cautiously not knowing where the two stood with one another.

"I was sick." Roxas replied blankly.

"You were?" Naminé said with a slight worry in her voice. "You should've told me."

"I don't want to bother you." He replied not even looking at her.

"You wouldn't have." Naminé thought dejectedly. "Oh, wait. Here's a chance right now for me to him." She looked up at him. "You know Roxas late-" The bell rang interrupting Naminé.

"Sorry Naminé, I have to get to class. Later." He left without another word and not even a wave like he usually did.

Naminé sighed. "You were never in a rush to get to class before. That's right, you always teased me or walked me to class." Naminé rested her forehead on her locker door. "I'm stupid." She quickly recovered. "But this only makes me more determined to tell you how I feel!" She smiled and walked off to class.

It was lunch time and Naminé headed up to the roof to look for Roxas. She looked around and saw him sitting against the wall. "Roxas." Naminé called out. He looked up and saw Naminé. She walked over to him. "Hey. What are you doing up here?"

"Nothing really. Did we have homework in math?" He asked her.

"Huh? Oh yeah. We always do." She said staring at her feet now. "You kno-"

"Guess I have to go do my math homework." He got up and walked past her leaving her standing there.

Naminé slowly walked over to the edge of the building and looked up at the sky. "I missed another chance. I really want to tell you Roxas, but you keep leaving. I guess I deserve it though huh?" She rested her chin on her hands. "This feeling…it really sucks right now."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Several days passed and the routine between Naminé and Roxas hadn't changed. It was the same old routine with them where Naminé would try to get a word in, but Roxas usually left before she could.

Naminé sat in her cooking class not paying attention to the lecture about making a proper soufflé. She looked over at Roxas who wasn't paying attention either but rather staring out of the window. She let out a sigh.

"It used to be where he would stare at me whenever he wasn't paying attention. Back then I'd think he was making fun of me making me believe that I had something on my face. Then in time it became just plain embarrassing. Naminé you really screwed up." She rested her head down.

"Naminé and Roxas." The two blondes looked up to see their teacher right in front of their table. "I wonder if the two of you can make the soufflé as I have instructed perfectly. I can only assume that's the reason for your dozing off." The teacher sighed. "I want you two after school in here. We'll discuss your punishment then." She walked back to the front of the room.

Naminé groaned. "Somehow without even talking to me, he still manages to get me in trouble." Naminé frowned. "Same old Roxas." She looked over at him to see he wasn't unfazed by getting in trouble at all. "But at the same time, he's completely different."

The bell rang and Naminé was making her way towards the door but noticed out of the corner of her eye Roxas talking to the teacher. She couldn't help but linger around to see what he was going to ask.

"Is there any way where I can just do my punishment alone?" He asked. "I mean can Naminé and I come in on different days?"

"Roxas do I look like I have a lot of free time? Be grateful at all I'm using up an afternoon. I'm not wasting two. No negotiations. I expect to see you after school today. And you too Naminé." The teacher said looking past Roxas noticing Naminé was still in the room.

Roxas turned around to see her. He looked grimly at the floor then hastily walked past her.

Naminé nodded towards the teacher and left the room. "He doesn't even want to be around me anymore…" She fell to the floor right outside of the classroom and stayed there even after the bell rang again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

At the end of the day the two reported to the classroom as instructed. The teacher pointed them to the station they would be working at. "Alright, I was supposed to make some bread to go along with dinner today, but since I'm here giving you two detention, you're required to make that along with the soufflé. Can I trust you two to be in here while I attend a meeting? It shouldn't last long I don't think. You never know with teacher meetings these days." The two nodded and she left the room.

Naminé looked at Roxas. "Um we should start on the bread first. That'll give it time to rise when we work on the soufflé."

Roxas nodded. "Ok." Without even getting instructions, he knew exactly what to do already.

Naminé watched in amazement. "It seems you've gotten good at cooking." She mentioned.

"I guess." He replied blankly.

After the dough was ready she took a chunk of it and was lazily rolling it around in flour out of boredom. "Do you remember the last time we were in here together? You couldn't cook at all so Ms. Hanabi made me teach you after school." Naminé smiled remembering the memories. "We're less messy now compared to back then."

"Should we start on the soufflé now?" Roxas asked ignoring her remarks.

Naminé hung her head down staring at the small chunk of dough she had ripped out. "We're going to need that piece too." Roxas said pointing at the ball of dough.

In mere moments Roxas found himself hit by the flour covered dough ball. He stood there perplexed as to what happened with his face smeared in flour. When the small cloud of flour cleared he looked to see Naminé staring at the ground.

"Why?" She asked not taking her eyes off the ground. "Am I really that bad of a person? Is that why you're ignoring me? But you're the one who said let's be friends. This isn't what friends do. No, this isn't what Roxas would do. I want the old Roxas back!" Naminé looked up and straight at him with tears welling up in her eyes. "Give me back the Roxas I like!" She shouted at him. She looked at him not seeing any change in his expression. Not being able to take it, she ran out of the classroom.

Roxas stood there. There was no way Naminé had just said all that. He went around the table to where she was standing. He could see the small pile of flour she had rolled the dough in with and in it were round splotches, most likely due to her crying when she was looking down. "Naminé…" He looked at the door where she ran out of. "I…" Before thinking anymore, Roxas ran out of the door after her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A/N: Bwahahaha for cliffhangers! This chapter was a little on the short side, but it was merely a build up for the next chapter. Which yes, you've guessed it, the very last one. I'm excited to see it finishing up but sad at the same time. See you all next time! Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing!


	21. Recipe for love

Recipe of love

Summary: Take two students and put them in one high school. Add a cup full of arguments and a tablespoon of pure craziness. Throw in a love triangle and a pinch of luck. Mix it all together and what do you get?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of that good stuff.

A/N: Well you guys voted and Spring Waltz had the most votes, so look forward to that very soon! Also, everyone thank you so much for reading this far and to all my faithful reviewers a special thanks to you. If it weren't for your encouraging words this lazy authoress might not have been able to type up this story to this very point. So join me as we read the very last chapter of Recipe of Love and let it go with a bang!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Roxas ran out of the classroom. His eyes darted back and forth from one direction to another. He could hear the footsteps of Naminé running. Running away from _him_. He hated that thought but right now his main concern was to find her before the footsteps became untraceable by sound.

He rushed in one direction and still heard the footsteps as they ran through the school halls. He looked ahead to see the flash of a foot that had probably just rounded the corner. He ran faster. As fast as his legs could carry him.

Turning the same corner Roxas could see her. Still running. He quickened his pace to the point where if he didn't catch up, he'd fall over from exhaustion. It wasn't the fact that Naminé was faster, but because he was stupid enough to hesitate as she ran out of the class.

The space between them was slowly becoming smaller. His heart seemed ready to explode, and his breath short. He reached out his hand and by some luck was able to lunge forward just the right amount to catch Naminé's hand.

However he was rather foolish as he couldn't stop himself and soon the two were toppling over another. Naminé on the floor stared as she was on the ground confused and dazed as to what had just happened. "I could've sworn I was running." She whispered to herself.

"You…were…" Roxas panted out each word as he sat up. Naminé stared at the boy and who was sitting there practically gasping for breath. He looked over at her and saw her expression. It was a mixture of surprise, sadness, and confusion. "Don't…don't look like that." He said. "Am I really that bad of a person for you to give me that look?" He asked reminiscing on a similar question she had asked him back at the cooking room.

Naminé stared at him for a bit longer before getting up. "Why would you chase after me?" She turned away from him. "Why put me through all of that and go chasing me giving me some form of hope when I know I'll lose it again?" Her voice got louder with each word she uttered.

Roxas looked at her back. "Why did I chase you?" Roxas asked himself out loud. "I made you cry and I can't even do anything right. I'm just a hopeless person who chased after you all these years not pausing to realize that maybe you didn't want to be caught." Roxas still sat on the ground and threw his head back so it hit the wall.

Naminé turned her head around. Her face showed her infuriation. "Yes you did make me cry. But don't you ever call yourself hopeless in front of me!" She yelled at him and tears fell down as she did. "I'm the hopeless one so don't even start to put the blame on yourself. I couldn't figure out anything and when I did it was too late. Then we weren't together and I blamed you when it was my fault to begin with. I'm the hopeless one." She cried out.

Roxas got up and tried to wipe the tears from her but she wouldn't let him. "What are you talking about?" He asked not really comprehending what she said. "Why are you blaming yourself?" He held onto her shoulders so he could wipe the tears away.

Naminé stood there crying and when Roxas put his hands on her shoulders she started to beat his chest senseless. "Why are you asking me that?" She bawled. "You're the one who gave up on me because I couldn't figure it out soon enough. And now we're not together and I hate it because I never even got to tell you that I do like you. So I'm the hopeless one not you idiot. And you're such an idiot for chasing me because now I'm here crying and you're such an idiot." She sobbed as he she pounded him with her fists. "Idiot. Idiot. Idiot!"

Roxas stood there not minding the fact that Naminé was hitting him considering her sobbing made her hits rather weak. "Did you…just say…you like me? Honestly like me?"

"Idiot!" She sobbed out again. "Are you such an idiot that you can't hear?"

Roxas took her hands and stopped her from hitting him. "I am an idiot." He said. "You liked me?"

"Don't say 'liked.'" Naminé said. "Idiot I still like you. But you had to go and ignore me so why did you chase me? It doesn't make any sense."

Roxas looked at her. "Why did I chase you…" Roxas ran the question through his head. "Because I still like yo-" Roxas felt a fist hit him in the face. He stood there and felt the sting on his cheek. He looked up at Naminé who had her fist balled up. "W-what the hell was that for?"

"You go and tell me you like me then ignore me? How could I not punch you for that?" She lectured him.

"Why couldn't you just have asked that? I mean was the punch really necessary?" He shouted at her.

"Of course, because maybe I can knock some sense into that spiky head of yours!" Naminé retaliated.

"Spiky head..!? Why you!" Roxas grabbed her wrist as if he was about to get her back but stood there and stared at her until the two burst into laughs.

"Some things never go away." Naminé said as she laughed. "We fought like we always used to do."

Roxas looked at her relieved to see her smiling. "I guess we'll always be like that."

Naminé nodded. "I guess so." She looked up at him. "But really…why did you ignore me…you still like me don't you? That's what you were saying and-"

"I don't like you. You've got to be kidding me Naminé. After everything we've been through, after all those years of liking you only to not have it work out and to be beaten by you a couple of seconds ago, after all of that, I don't like you. I'm madly in love with you." Roxas said exasperatedly.

Naminé stood there blankly as she was making sure she had heard right. He _loved _her. It was overwhelming but at the same time she felt lighthearted to hear how he honestly felt about her. "Then why did yo-?"

"Because I'm not Sora." Roxas said answering her question.

Naminé began to hit Roxas again. "You're so stupid. Why did I end up liking such an idiot? Sora's not the one I'm falling for. It's YOU! You, Roxas the biggest idiot I know and I'm falling for him." She said as she continued to beat him.

Roxas stood there and smiled as she continued to beat him. He grabbed a hold of her wrists again and leaned in and kissed her. Naminé eyes widened as she wasn't expecting that to happen since she was hitting him after all.

The two kissed and pulled away. Naminé blinked a couple of times and the blush became more apparent as seconds passed. Not knowing what to say to his reaction she looked up at his face and said the first thing that came to her mind. "You still have flour on your face."

Roxas laughed. "I wonder why?" He replied as he leaned in and kissed her again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_1 year later_

Naminé stared at the meat patties on the grill. "Roxas everyone will be here for the barbecue soon, and I'm telling you that you didn't marinate these correctly."

"And I'm telling you, that you shouldn't scrutinize a man and his grilling skills." Roxas said as he swatted a patty with a spatula.

"Skills? Oh and tell me when did you develop skills? If I remember correctly someone burned my surprise birthday dinner last week. Tell me what skills were those?" She rolled her eyes.

"You told me you didn't mind that it was burned." Roxas shot back pretending to look hurt.

"Oh please Roxas. Not that look. Love hurts doesn't it?" She pouted mocking him.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "Putting _that_ particular dinner aside, you have to admit I'm a pretty good cook now compared to when I first started.

"I'll give you credit for that. But you'll never be good as me. At least not until you can memorize a recipe and cook it to perfection." She smiled.

"Careful Naminé. You shouldn't taunt me at my own house. I'll have you know I have a recipe perfectly memorized and if you let me I can show it off to you."

Naminé raised an eyebrow skeptical at what Roxas was telling her. "Oh? Well let's see what you got."

Roxas smiled proudly. "Alright. Well first you take one Naminé, and wrap it in Roxas's arms." Roxas pulled Naminé and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

Naminé laughed as she saw what Roxas was getting at. "I'm quite familiar with this recipe." She joked.

"I would hope so. Now add in a cup of arguments. Check." Roxas said referring to the small tiff they were in earlier. "Fix it up with apologies and laughter." Roxas poked at Naminé's side causing her to giggle as she was ticklish. "A-alright, I'm s-sorry. Hahaha, y-you've got quite the s-skills." She said in between tickles.

Roxas looked satisfied but continued anyway. "Seal it with a kiss." Roxas leaned in and kissed Naminé. When they pulled apart, Naminé couldn't help but smile. "Seems delicious so far." Roxas smiled and kissed her again before finishing it up. "And all you get-"

Naminé knew where he was going with the 'recipe' now and finished it for him. "-Is nothing but love."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Fin_


End file.
